


【翻译】Between the Lines of Fear and Blame

by S_Destry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Destry/pseuds/S_Destry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在试图干掉路西法的时候，萨姆受伤了昏迷不醒，迪恩得想办法救回他弟弟。<br/>原文地址：http://faye-dartmouth.livejournal.com/51636.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N作者姑娘的原话：不知道怎么的，这篇文吓到我了，但是geminigrl11威胁我说如果我不发出来就要揍翻我，所以这里。一共有4个章节，设定在第四季的时候。我想在Kripke把接下来的剧情展示出来前把这篇文po出来。

唠嗑两句：  
我向姑娘要了授权但是她还没回复我，她上一次登陆LJ好像有一个多月了。就像她自己说的，这篇文真的很棒，也挺长的，英文有40000多个字，所以我全部翻完可能需要一段时间，一共有4个章节其中有两个章节还分了上下。  
其中sammy一直在寻找着一个答案，而dean由因为弟弟把路西法释放出来过后的愤怒变成了无奈。里面出现了好几段排比看得心疼极了。看到一半的时候就决定要翻它，看到结尾更加确定了，这么好的文没更多的人看到真心可惜。  
这是09年的文，我也不造有没有人翻过。。。有人看到过还请告诉我一声。。。因为它真的好长。。。  
我英语其实也不是很好有的地方理解可能会有偏差，喜欢请务必看原文。  
作者在每一章开头用的歌是the fray的《how to save a life》，文章中还有提到这个，这首歌很好听，当初看完mv心塞半天  
另外感谢 苏白离 姑娘的beta

1A

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
-from “How to Save a Life” by the Fray

对于温彻斯特来说，他们所拥有的不是糟糕的一天。  
不，他们有的是可怕的一天，惨不忍睹的一天，他们经历过的是人能接受的最糟糕那些日子。他们将像正常人那样的生活抛在脑后，无止境的过着那些充满了鲜血和暴力的日子。  
要看看温彻斯特们走过的那些路，那些所谓的不太幸运简直都是些废话。他们死过，被拽到地狱里。他们还终于见到了自己同父异母的弟弟结果发现他已经被食尸鬼吃了。他们还经历过你兄弟在嗑恶魔血而且还试图杀了你那种日子。他们还经历过噢，糟了，你把路西法从地狱放出来了。  
更别提那些医生告诉你她们有多抱歉，但是你兄弟不会醒过来了，他有没有什么遗嘱？  
是啊，典型的温彻斯特们的生活。  
这没让他们在遇到这些情况时感觉稍微好一点，即使连迪恩自己都觉得他们应该习惯了。  
然而，在这些所有事情过后，他还是没办法接受。他自己也进过医院好多次，通常来说都是他躺在病床上。萨姆现在躺在这里？萨姆躺在这里，还有一根见鬼的管子插着他喉咙里？  
好吧，显而易见即使是温彻斯特们也还能遇到更可怕的情况。  
迪恩叹了口气，看了看手表。所谓的四十八小时的最佳治疗时间已经又过了一个，萨姆醒过来的几率又减小了。  
无法挽回的损伤，医生是这么说的。脑功能死亡。  
总而言之，是时候考虑拔掉仪器了。  
而迪恩给鲍比打了电话。  
可能他一开始就应该给鲍比打电话——但是那么多血，萨姆几乎失去了意识了。迪恩还正在想会好的。不是那种好，萨姆已经完全昏迷，是温彻斯特那种还好。就在汽车旅馆的小房间里，还跟萨姆好好谈谈别把自己丢来丢去当做代价来驱除恶魔，这样我们都能好过点儿。  
恩，好过点，但是还是有一个路西法被放出来了和一个嗜血成瘾的小弟弟。  
迪恩又看了看他弟弟，强迫自己吞咽下所有的恐惧。萨姆看起就跟迪恩把他带到这里来时一样：脸色苍白，无力的躺在那里。这让人很不安。萨姆看起来那么小——那么脆弱。迪恩不想承认这个，但是他之前真的觉得萨姆很强，毕竟，他用他恶魔的超能力来完美的证明了这个。  
但是萨姆现在冷得像冰箱里的火鸡。路西法被放出来了之后，他没有用这个能力来保护他自己——所以他们现在才会是这么个情况。那些恶魔好像发现了萨姆的新嗜好。这给了他们更多引诱他，嘲笑他的机会。当驱魔的咒语和恶魔陷阱都不管用时，他们试图把他一片一片的撕碎，接着萨姆就用上了他的超能力。  
迪恩很不想承认，但这已经变成了事实：他们太依靠这个能力，萨姆不可能就这么放弃掉。不是在这么多有着阴谋诡计的恶魔面前。  
这一次狩猎他们一直很小心——花了更多的时间计划路线，找办法加强恶魔陷阱。他们甚至反复的背驱除恶魔的咒语就是为了以防万一。但是一个恶魔念了咒语，恶魔们向这里聚集。一阵摇晃过后他们所有的保护都没了，驱魔的咒语根本不够应付这个。  
迪恩有刀，还能做一些反抗。  
萨姆什么都没有。  
那些恶魔们很聪明——把他们两个分开了。把迪恩拖开的那个很快就被刀刺中。他们的确受了些伤，但是他们根本没使出全力。  
迪恩已经说服了自己这其实挺容易的。  
直到他发现一大群恶魔围着萨姆。  
迪恩身边只有两个，他把他们干掉了，别的都在萨姆那边，轮流折磨着萨姆，一边用他们的匕首划过他的皮肤，一边嘲笑着他。  
萨姆全盘接受。嘴角还带着血说着拉丁语还击。  
迪恩冲过去分开了那几个恶魔，但是太晚了。即使他分散了他们的注意力，他们还是有足够的时间让萨姆飞出了栏杆，让他摔了下去。  
骗子，血瘾，开启了天启，萨姆还是迪恩的小弟弟。他独自一个人杀掉了所有的恶魔。  
杀死他们感觉很好——跟计划不一样，但这已经算是成功的狩猎了。值得的。  
直到他看见萨姆。  
好多地方骨头断了，到处都是割伤，到处都是血。萨姆从这么高的地方摔下去，而且完全失去了意识，迪恩不得不把萨姆带到医院来。他自己移动萨姆可能很冒险，但是叫救护车来，而且一屋子都是死人可能更冒险。  
至少医生不认为萨姆会瘫痪。  
脑死亡。  
迪恩揉了揉自己的脸，试图想起来上一次睡觉是什么时候了。他已经两天没有离开这里了，他闭上眼睛不超过几分钟，他觉得这不是睡觉的时候，萨姆还在昏迷中，他不应该睡觉。  
但是他能做什么呢？萨姆，毕竟，在昏迷中。  
不是说迪恩不知道萨姆醒了之后要怎么做。萨姆已经没说谎了，也没有再嗑恶魔血。那也不能改变萨姆做过的那些事，他让一切都一团乱。不是迪恩想对他的弟弟发火，他真的控制不住。他告诉过萨姆那是错的，他告诉过萨姆不要那么做。萨姆就是不听他的。  
天启让迪恩没那么多时间来幸灾乐祸。  
萨姆的昏迷也不是他想要的。  
他又叹了口气，鲍比很快就会到。那个时候迪恩会想出来要怎么办的。  
他看了看他弟弟。  
他们会解决这个。  
***  
鲍比出现了然后又把迪恩劈头盖脸一顿骂。说他不知道采取保护措施，不知道找他帮忙。  
迪恩只能笑笑，“谢谢你赶过来。”他说。  
鲍比还是生气的看着他，直到看见了萨姆，“他们说这是昏迷？”他问。  
迪恩整理了一下语言，疲惫从他的眼睛里闪过。他揉了揉自己的肩膀，稍微伸展了一下，“他们说是无法挽回的。”  
鲍比愣了愣。他闭上了眼睛好一会儿才睁开，他重新看着迪恩。“你觉得他们说的对吗？”  
迪恩不知道怎么回答。自从他把萨姆的身体拖到这里来之后他就一直避免去思考那个。他艰难的吞咽了一下，“他摔了下去，”他终于重新开口，“那些恶魔在让他掉下去之前还跟他好好玩耍了一番。”  
鲍比的声音听起来有点干涩，“听起来真像是萨姆的生活，”他嘀咕着。“但是我们得知道萨姆是真的醒不过来了，那种真的真的醒不过来了，还是他只是被什么东西困住了。”  
“真棒，鲍比，”迪恩说，“我想问他来着，但是萨姆现在有点失去了意识回答不了。”  
鲍比的嘴抿成一条线。“你那个蠢弟弟一直在想要弥补这些事情，他很努力，”他说，“我们欠他这个。”  
实话说，迪恩没想到鲍比会这么说。而且这完全不现实，更别提现在外面的世界是个什么情况。“我不知道你怎么想的，”迪恩说的时候有点没底气，“我坐在这里两天了，我不知道怎么办。”  
“得研究一下，”鲍比说，“我知道可能萨姆是你们两个当中更喜欢看书的那一个，但是我觉得你也能行。”  
他不是什么都会，他知道，但是他会尽全力做好所有事。在萨姆做了那些事之后，迪恩还在这里。这能说明了一些东西——很多东西——他却没有因为这个建议感到感激。迪恩收拾萨姆的那些烂摊子。即使现在，发生了这些，迪恩也还是坐在这里。“我不是那个让整件事变成这样的人。”  
“那你的意思是就让他这样？”鲍比生气了，冲萨姆的方向看了看。萨姆还是没有动。只有机器在运作着，显示着萨姆还活着。  
迪恩移开了视线，他觉得脸颊发烫，“不是！”他说，因为他不能。他是对萨姆做的那些事情生气，但是他不可能因为萨姆一直醒不过来而生气。“只是——如果他很痛苦，我不知道。如果只是身体，可能很容易。我只想知道萨姆会想要什么。”  
鲍比笑了起来，“萨姆会想死在Cold Oak，更别提现在又发生了这些。”他说。年长的男人叹了口气，用手揉了一把自己的脸，“该死的，孩子。我知道这很难。我知道这些真的很难承担。但他是你的弟弟。”  
“这就是为什么我没办法关掉机器，”迪恩说，他示意了一下桌上的东西，“他们一直给我这些小册子，什么器官捐献和科研中心。我不知道怎么做，我没有去做另外一个交易，我在想除了那些牺牲和糟糕的魔法以外我想不出别的办法了。”  
“你叫卡斯迪奥了吗？”  
迪恩收紧了下巴，“他什么都不会做。”  
“或者他会。”  
“好吧，但是我们不应该，”迪恩尽量说实话，“坐在这里，看着他，我不知道。如果真的是萨姆的时候到了...”  
“那我们就让他走，”鲍比静静地说，“但是我们还不知道。”  
“那你觉得我们要怎么才能知道？”迪恩疑惑地问。  
鲍比的脸阴沉下来，“我不知道。”  
“欢迎来到我这三天的世界。”迪恩抱怨着，“我已经问了自己无数遍了但是我还是不知道怎么办。”  
“那你放弃了？”  
要承认这个很困难，但是他不知道还有什么选择，他一直思考着绕来绕去最后还是绕回这个上面，不管他有多不想承认，“让这一切结束。”迪恩回答。  
“萨姆不会允许这样的。”  
迪恩现在无比沮丧，“但是萨姆可能已经死了！”他喊回去，“我看着他们做检查，我看着那些表格那些结果，它们就是不断的在提醒我：萨姆不会回来了。他不会醒了，这一次就是得不到答案了。”  
鲍比慢慢的摇了摇头，“你累了，迪恩。”他说。  
“该死的，我就是累了！”迪恩说，因为他做这个做了太久。这么多年，他是约翰的好战士。这几个月，看着萨姆不顾后果的做他想做的那些事情。当什么上帝的勇士，也只能让事情变成这样，迪恩不是什么圣人，他不想做那些高尚的选择——那不是他自己想要的，可是都没有人想问问他，他到底想要什么。  
他不想萨姆受伤——真的不想——但是他又能做什么？他一生都想要把事情做好，照顾萨姆，然后萨姆去把所有事情搞砸？他为了萨姆用自己的灵魂去交易，他还有什么能给出去的？他还能做什么？  
有的事情就是会造成一些后果，即使是温彻斯特们也不得不接受它们。他会为萨姆做任何事情，但是他不救回他弟弟了。不能什么都不考虑。  
他已经告诉过萨姆继续这样下去会发生什么。有的时候就是这样，迪恩不喜欢这个，但是现在他得接受——为他自己，也为了萨姆。他试图保护萨姆但是已经毫无意义了。他不能继续这样。  
他摇了摇头，觉得胃抽搐着有点疼。“我就是累了，这么多年，现在这样？我现在真的不知道应该怎么办，”他说，声音变得沙哑。眼泪快要从眼睛里烧出来。他承受不了这个了，迪恩觉得自己会就这么崩溃掉。他已经厌烦了所有事情，“现在还有个世界末日在我脖子边上喘气，他们说我的兄弟就是一盘小菜，我真的不知道怎么办，行吗？”  
鲍比点了点头，他脸上的愤怒变成了疲惫和内疚，“我很抱歉”他说，然后又看了萨姆一眼，“我知道你很努力了，我也不羡慕你的工作，只是——该死的，我看着这个孩子那么努力，我知道他多想把事情做对做好。我能看出，他很努力。而且需要很大的勇气。”  
迪恩觉得挺搞笑的。萨姆很坚强，自从路西法被放出来他一点都没有变的软弱。看着他弟弟这么堕落，那些谎言，那些血。在迪恩看来都能有一个明确的答案了，尤其是这一年之后。  
如果萨姆真的坚强，他一开始就不会嗑恶魔血，他也不会开启见鬼的天启。  
不，萨姆不坚强。迪恩以前会保护萨姆——但是现在不一样。这不像是保护一个五岁的天真小孩子，或者什么矮小的怪胎少年，也不是失去亲人的大学生。是一个嗑恶魔血的成年人。迪恩已经给了萨姆所有的东西，他试图给他更多——可是他还剩什么呢？  
这才是问题的关键——不管迪恩觉得多受伤，多痛苦，真正的问题是他不能做什么来修复这个。迪恩摇了摇头，“如果我可以，我会救他，”他说，承认这个几乎又一次让他心碎，“我还是会为他挡子弹。但是他可能是脑死亡，我他妈的要怎么来解决这个？”  
鲍比低下头想了想，嘴角动了动。他又一次看了看萨姆，然后看向了迪恩。然后他深呼吸了一口气最后他说，“给我几天时间。”  
迪恩眉毛都挑起来了，“那不然我们还能去哪儿？”  
鲍比皱起了眉，“总之，不要让他们关掉仪器，好吗？”  
迪恩看出来鲍比有些犹豫。老猎人离开了房间，把迪恩留在了那里。  
他又看了一眼他弟弟。他会陪着他，但是迪恩觉得可能对他来说没什么区别。  
他太累了，坐回了椅子上，他把头埋进了自己的手里，想要祈祷些什么，但是他不知道他应该祈祷些什么。  
***  
不到十个小时鲍比就回来了。他看上去累翻了，但是眼神充满了喜悦。他手上全是书，匆匆的关上门然后把书都放在桌上。  
“我找到了。”他说。  
迪恩试图重新集中注意力，他一整天都在昏昏欲睡，介于清醒和睡眠之间，在梦和现实之中徘徊着。  
他的背都痛了，迪恩站起来伸展了一下，“找到什么了？”  
“有办法可以帮萨姆。”  
“是安全的，对吧？”他把重点放在了这个问题上。  
“应该不会造成什么后果，”鲍比说，翻开了一本书。  
“我的意思是，不是什么奇怪的魔法。不跟恶魔做交易，没有流血牺牲之类的。”  
鲍比瞪了他一眼，“孩子，你觉得我会让萨姆承担那些东西？”他说，“他已经够内疚的了，我知道他不想再有别的任何事算在他头上。”  
迪恩没有说话，他不想承认他的顾虑，他担心自己不能办到。  
鲍比把一本书打开，“看这个，”他说，“是一种古老的仪式。只是需要更多的精力。”  
迪恩看了一眼书，“苏美尔人的梦游？（A Sumerian Dream Walk）”  
“或者算是某种修改过后的版本。”鲍比承认。  
迪恩疑惑的看了鲍比一眼，“萨姆不是睡着了。”  
“但是理论上是一样的，”鲍比说，他指了指书，“这个仪式能让一个人进入失去意识的大脑。通常来说这用来改变人的梦境，为一些私人目的，但是我觉得这个办法能行。”  
“所以，什么？”迪恩问，“我跳进萨姆的脑子里，告诉他醒过来？”  
鲍比耸了耸肩，“我觉得成功的关键是看萨姆是不是还在那里。”  
迪恩想了想，他看了一眼他弟弟，“如果什么都没有——”  
“那么我们就知道，是时候让萨姆走了。”  
迪恩叹了口气。毫无疑问，他累得不行。世界末日还在那里，他应该去阻止那个。但是萨姆是他弟弟。不管怎么说都得试试，萨姆是他的责任。他得试着救萨姆。这是唯一的一个办法，唯一能让他知道是不是应该放手的一个办法。  
他点了点头，直视着鲍比的眼睛。“我们要怎么做？”

***  
鲍比做了一些准备。  
迪恩看着他把背包放下——一些蜡烛，草药。就迪恩知道的那些咒语，他觉得这些是用来整人用的，但是他不得不承认，他不知道的咒语多了去。  
“所以，事实上我还是没太明白。我怎么能到萨姆脑子里去？”他问。  
鲍比在房间的角落撒了一些草，“书上没写清楚，”鲍比坦白地说，“这些蜡烛，材料——在某种意义上，他们能打开一个通道。”  
“可我要怎么过去？”  
鲍比停顿了一下，抿了抿了嘴唇。他站起来盯着dean，“你就是必须——把注意力完全放在萨姆身上。别的什么都不能想，只想他，或者说关于他的。”  
迪恩扬起了眉毛，“关于他的？”  
“我知道这听起来是无稽之谈，但是这是唯一一个办法，”鲍比挠了挠他的脖子，“你进去之后得找到萨姆。”  
迪恩现在有点想笑。他必须得找到他兄弟。自从他从地狱回来后他就一直想要找他的小弟弟，他找到的是一个骗子，一个宁愿背着自己偷偷溜出去也不愿意承认嗑恶魔血的瘾君子。  
找到萨姆？听起来真的很具有挑战性。他要怎么集中注意力？萨姆的血？他不小心把路西法放出来了？噢，或者是他还想掐死自己哥哥？  
“如果有谁能做到，那只有你了。”鲍比告诉他。  
迪恩心底里涌出一股说不出的滋味儿——怀疑，痛苦，恐惧——接着全部被铺天盖地席卷而来的疲惫淹没。他在这里待了太久了，坐在医院的房间里，试图搞清楚他弟弟究竟是谁，到底发生了什么事，还要忙着拯救世界。有很多事情迪恩做不来，或者说他根本不知道怎么去做。他也厌倦了这个游戏——天使们不清不楚的预言，萨姆那些难以捉摸的犯罪情节。  
所以这个？想着关于萨姆的东西？他们置身于更复杂的情况里，这只是个开始。  
不管什么东西指引着他——找到萨姆，到萨姆现在处身的虚无里——那将会是一个答案。至少迪恩能知道发生了什么。  
他再次看了他弟弟一眼。也许他真的欠萨姆这个。  
他也欠自己这个。  
“所以我必须得想着萨姆？”他试图确认。  
鲍比点头，“我只能告诉你这个，”他说，“如果我们能成功，剩下的一切都会明了。”  
迪恩同意，“这是一个开始。”  
“你准备好了吗？”  
“你确定护士不会注意到这个？”  
鲍比白了他一眼，“你觉得我傻吗？”  
迪恩耸了耸肩。  
“你只需要担心你弟弟，”鲍比告诉他，“我会处理这些事。”  
“好吧，好的，”迪恩回答。但是，事实上，他还是不确定最后能得到些什么。  
***  
他们关了灯，点燃了蜡烛。鲍比让迪恩面对着萨姆坐着，他们试图找到一个好的时机，敲敲萨姆的脑袋看看里面是不是还有人。  
而问题是，迪恩很累了。在昏暗的灯光里，周围还有药材燃烧的香味，他差点就睡着了。  
更别提他觉得傻坐在这里想萨姆真的挺蠢的。  
他动了动，迪恩觉得这荒谬可笑，还很不舒服。“这到底要花多长时间？”  
鲍比稍微耸了耸肩，“我怎么知道，”他说，“有一点变化。”  
迪恩嘴角抽搐了一下，“什么有点儿变化？”他问，“我要进我兄弟的脑子里，然后哪里不对？”  
鲍比看起来有点生气了，“可能是因为时间的问题。你在这里度过的时间，进去过后可能跟现在一样，也可能会相对的变快。”  
迪恩觉得胃里一阵翻腾，“噢，相对的，”他说，就像四个月里的四十年，“真棒，我就需要这个。”  
“我知道你不喜欢这个，”鲍比说，“但是我们只能这样，为了萨姆。”  
迪恩看了看他弟弟。萨姆没动过，他的手臂因为护士检查的时候换了个位置。萨姆一动不动。还有一根见鬼的管子插在他弟弟嘴里。  
这么多天了，萨姆看起来就像个假人。迪恩觉得他弟弟看起来就像蜡像，只是他的脸更憔悴。萨姆没有多少时间，他们必须要这么做——不管萨姆还在不在。他必须知道。在他没得到答案之前他不能就这样放手。  
“你知道仪式怎么进行？”迪恩问，疲惫的目光看向鲍比。  
“我会用我最好的苏美尔口音，”鲍比说，“你好好想着萨姆。”  
迪恩让自己的目光回到他弟弟身上。他试图想起他弟弟的眼睛，他弟弟思考时眉毛皱起来的样子。他试图想起萨姆的bitchface，和他的微笑——最后一次他看见萨姆的时候他都在笑。  
他想着萨姆跟他一起在狩猎，萨姆想把事情做好。他想起每一次恶魔被杀掉之后萨姆对那些血的欲望，萨姆为了控制那欲望转过了身。  
他想起当恶魔要把萨姆扔下去时，萨姆的表情。  
他想起萨姆看起那么内疚，当路西法被放出来之后，萨姆能做的只有不断的道歉。  
他能隐隐约约听见鲍比在念咒。接着，迪恩觉得累得不行。他的眼皮像灌了铅一样重，房间里面无比温暖。  
他慢慢的眨了眨眼睛，试图睁开它们。  
萨姆，他想。他必须得想着萨姆。  
他想起萨姆还是个婴儿的时候，当迪恩冲他做鬼脸时他会咯咯的笑起来。他想起他才四岁的时候，把大声哭泣的萨姆抱住冲出了房间。  
灯管像是爆炸了，空气被什么东西撕裂开。像是什么东西打开了——一条裂痕——迪恩还没能想清楚那个是什么，他就掉了进去。  
***  
他停下来时周围黑乎乎的，迪恩觉得呼吸都困难。  
不疼，只是突然一下就停下来了。他花了好一会儿才意识到自己已经着陆了。  
反正他能站起来了。  
他睁开眼睛，试图搞清楚他在哪里。但是睁开眼睛也不是很有帮助。  
黑暗。  
完全的黑暗。  
无尽无穷。迪恩只能看到这个，他完完全全的被一片黑暗笼罩。他战战兢兢的每走一步都是一片虚无，他觉得自己可能是被吞下去了。这比地狱里的折磨更可怕，他现在都不知道自己是不是真的存在。  
更让他害怕的，是这一切意味着什么。这里什么都没有，也没有人。那说明医生可能是对的。萨姆真的走了，迪恩需要放手了。  
这令他感到不安，接着他发现更糟的是他没办法出去。如果没办法出去，那意味着他可能也被困在这里了。他已经从一个地狱里逃出来过了，可是他不知道这次有没有同样的运气。  
他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，转身，眯起眼睛。但是他的四周都是一片黑色，完美的渗透到各个角落。也没有任何动静，他在这里甚至都没办法控制自己的身体，因为这个想法他深呼吸了几口气。他很希望自己能在任何情况下都毫无畏惧的坚强，但是没有包括这个情况——一片虚无，什么都没有，而且像是不断在扩大，无法阻止，无法逃离，好像可以吸出他的灵魂，而他甚至没办法反抗，好像在他做任何决定之前他就会跟着黑暗融为一体。  
慢性自杀。恐惧，黑暗。已经让他有点惊慌失措了。  
绝望缓慢的吞噬着他，“嘿！”他大声喊着，“别这样，我不属于这里！”  
他转过身，看向另外一个方向，跌跌撞撞的往前走了几步，“该死！”他继续喊着，“这他妈的太蠢了！我还有别的事得做！我还有别的地方要去，还有人需要我！”  
这里甚至连回音都没有。  
“不，不，不，不...”他说，“不应该是这样。”  
他在口袋里摸索着，试图找到一些可以用的东西。结果钱包从手里掉了出去，接着就不见了。迪恩继续翻着他的口袋，“外面还有个世界末日得去阻止！”他又喊了起来，“我确定会有，大概，五十个天使会拿着火炬冲进来，来解决这个问题。”  
他不知道他在对着谁喊，萨姆看起来也不在这里。那已经吓坏他了，真的——但是迪恩会稳住。现在，比起失去萨姆，他得先关心一下围绕着他的黑暗。待在这里让他觉得自己无比软弱——这会逼疯他的——他要救萨姆，或者救这个世界，他也先得逃出去再说。他得保护自己。见鬼的，迪恩已经死过一次了，他一点也不想再来一遍。不是现在，不是还有这么多事等着他做的时候。  
他摸到了打火机，顿时松了口气。他小心翼翼的把它拿出来，打开，窜出了一个小小的火苗。  
他用手围绕着火苗，直到不会轻易熄灭，但是迪恩看了看四周之后，他知道情况糟糕透了。这里除了空气什么都没有。  
这意味着他得回去。回头，回到一开始他掉进这里的地方，他能做到。  
慢慢的，他小心的移动着脚步。不知道花了多长时间，时间在这里似乎过得很缓慢，但是接着他看到什么。一个出口悬挂在空中。  
“感谢上帝，”他飞快的走过去。他已经准备好回去了，但是他听见了一个声音。  
小小的噪音，很难听见，像是有人在说悄悄话。  
他站了一会儿，仔细听着。  
他意识到，有人在这里。  
迪恩犹豫了一下，看着出口。外面有阳光，他还得拯救世界。女孩，汉堡，卡斯，鲍比。  
接着他想到萨姆躺在医院的床上，和他在这里的原因。  
他闭上眼睛，深呼吸一口气，他离开了那个出口，向声音的源头走过去。  
并不是很难摸清方向，他借着打火机微弱的光亮，很快就找到了。他蜷缩在地板上，膝盖缩到胸口，低着头，头发散落在前面。是一个孩子。他把自己紧紧的缩成一团，看起来都能伤到他自己。  
迪恩慢慢得靠近，“嘿，”他小声地说，“嘿，你。”  
那个孩子没有动，甚至没有退缩。只是嘀咕着，迪恩靠得更紧，想要听清楚他说的什么。  
听起来太含糊，词句杂揉在一起，小声嘀咕着。  
迪恩蹲下来，“嗨，孩子。”他又喊了一声。  
那个孩子没有反应。  
迪恩现在靠得足够近，他能看见那个孩子在颤抖。他的指节紧紧的扣着他自己，有些发白。他很瘦小，几乎被笼罩在了一件薄T恤下面，迪恩把他前面的头发弄到一边去，接着他认出了这个孩子。  
“萨米？”他难以置信地开口。  
他了解他弟弟。他了解他弟弟的所有事情，他看着他弟弟从出生直到长得像个野人。但是这个孩子？他看起来那么瘦，那么憔悴。那些皮肤，那些脆弱的骨节。不管怎么说都不太对。  
迪恩把震惊压下去，他伸手去触碰他，“萨姆，是我。”他说。  
他的动作立刻得到了回应，但是不是他想要的那样。  
萨姆躲开他的手，太用力以至于往后摔了过去。他往后爬了去，跟迪恩保持距离，然后他回过头，用惊恐的大眼睛盯着迪恩。  
“萨姆，冷静，伙计，是我，”他又说，“我是迪恩。”  
萨姆摇了摇头，迪恩看出了他弟弟的情况有多糟。他的双颊凹陷，脸上有一些胡渣。他的眼睛像是很久没有看到光了，薄薄的胸膛快速的起伏。萨姆的嘴唇干裂，他动了动嘴唇，只有一些小小的声音。  
“萨姆，”迪恩说，“我是迪恩，你知道，你的哥哥。经历过很多的人，最了解你的人。”  
萨姆又摇了摇头，“只有人类有兄弟，”他说，他的声音听起来如此破碎，“怪物没有。”  
迪恩艰难的吞咽了一下，试图靠得更近，希望萨姆能看清楚他。  
但是萨姆根本没有看他。  
萨姆没有看任何东西。  
萨姆只是空洞的盯着前方，盯着黑暗。  
“萨姆，你现在真的吓到我了，”迪恩试着听起来轻松一些，“我就知道在你脑子里晃荡会很奇怪，但是这也太不正常了，即使对你来说。”  
“总是一个怪胎，”萨姆呢喃着，“杀了他，拯救他。这说明你是一个怪物。这一切都是你自找的。离正常人有多远。离正常人有多远。”  
萨姆又把腿蜷缩了起来，用手紧紧的抱住了他们，他摇着头，听起来有点哽咽，“永远都是一个怪胎。怪物，怪物，怪物，怪物。”  
萨姆的声音变小了，他开始呜咽着，迪恩现在几乎目瞪口呆，他重新蹲下来，试图抓住萨姆的视线。  
但是徒劳。头发后面的那双眼睛依旧无神。萨姆被困在这里，被无尽的愧疚和自我厌恶折磨着，而那些话听起来那么熟悉。  
如果萨姆根本没在这里，可能事情还更容易一些。但是这个萨姆在，这具空壳，迪恩不知道怎么办了。他不能让这个萨姆跟他走，即使萨姆真的醒过来了，迪恩不确定他会想跟这样一个弟弟一起生活。  
因为这根本不是萨姆。把这样的萨姆带回去根本不公平，对萨姆不公平——对迪恩也不公平。可能医生是对的，是时候放手了。  
但是他听见了别的声音。  
温和的声音，就在他身后。  
迪恩回过头，他扫视了一眼四周。  
又来了——在他弟弟的啜泣之中——一个安静的声音——一个诱人的耳语。“嗨！”  
迪恩咽了咽口水，他眯着眼睛站了起来，“谁在那里？”  
“在这里！”那个声音喊着，听起来很着急但是很平静。  
迪恩在黑暗中寻找，“哪里？”  
“这里！”那个声音又说。  
迪恩需要更明确的提示，但是突然有光亮了起来。回头看了看萨姆，他欲言又止。当他向光靠近了一些，他能看见一个门，那光照亮了一片地方。  
什么东西从阴影的地方走过来，“某个人终于来了，”那个声音说，听起来熟悉极了。  
“是啊，你是谁？”迪恩问，想要看清楚。  
慢慢的，那个人走进光照着的地方。长腿，破洞牛仔裤。夹克。卷曲的棕色头发。  
“萨姆？”迪恩有点惊讶的看了看远处的另一个萨姆，“但是——怎么回事？”  
“我还在想你会不会干些什么蠢事然后出现在这里。”  
迪恩几乎松了口气——他更愿意接受这个，这比想着萨姆已经走了要好多了。即使发生了这么多事，突然失去萨姆还是让他难以接受。还有好多事情没做完，还有好多话没说清楚——萨姆还没得到他应得的东西，不管迪恩给了那个孩子多少没用的东西，他还是希望能有那么一天。他想萨姆好好的，过正常人的生活——这只是他的假设，一个幻想，因为他现在得先搞定撒迦利亚让他做的，阻止世界末日。  
现在是游戏时间了，“我在试图救你，混球，”迪恩咆哮着，“你在现实世界里还在睡午觉！”  
萨姆耸了耸肩，“我也不想。”  
“什么东西把你困在这里了吗？”迪恩问。  
“看情况。”  
迪恩挑起了眉毛，“什么意思？”他问，“你在一次狩猎中撞到了头——而且撞得不轻。医生说没救了。”  
“其他人觉得这不重要。”萨姆解释道。  
“其他人？”迪恩不喜欢这个说法，可能萨姆撞坏了脑子。  
萨姆点头，“头部受伤并不是真正的问题，”萨姆告诉他，往前走了一步，“如果你想知道一个秘密，我们可能已经醒了。”  
“我们？”  
“我不应该在这里，”这个萨姆说，看起来有点狡黠，“要是他们知道这个，唔，他们可能会让我立即消失，”他看了一眼迪恩，脸上挂着微笑，“我们挺幸运的，他们现在都迷失了自己，在处理着自己的事，他们不知道这个家伙在这里。”他朝另一个萨姆那里看了看。  
迪恩摇了摇头，觉得有点莫名其妙，“你告诉我你是萨姆，”他说，“那个也是萨姆。”  
这个萨姆叹了口气，觉得有点恼火，“想想看，迪恩，你在萨姆的大脑里。你看到的是‘萨姆’怎么看待他自己。这就是我们应对事情的方式。”  
“通过各个版本的？”迪恩问，“这是不是有点，我不知道——疯狂。”  
萨姆笑起来，“你还觉得我们不能通过意念驱魔呢，不是吗？而且其他人觉得这是唯一一个办法让我们正常。如果我们不这样做...不这样分开的话，我们会完全不适应这个社会。”  
迪恩又摇了摇头，“我没懂。”  
“其实我也不太懂，”萨姆承认，“我是说，你看看他。有点可怜，是吧？我觉得我们如果是一个整体，我们可能可以完成更多事。”  
“我们现在说的到底有多少个萨姆？”  
萨姆耸了耸肩，“我从来没花时间去数。通常我们的投票都很多，所以我懒得数了。”  
迪恩困惑地看了一眼坐在地上的萨姆，“那我们现有在哪里？这是什么地方？我们为什么会在这儿？”  
“这里？”萨姆环顾四周，“这里是萨姆的自我意识，这是一部分他愿意展示出来的，其他的，他们觉得太危险了。只有这里是允许的。”  
“这个？”迪恩怀疑的又朝地板上的萨姆看过去。  
“我知道，”萨姆摇头晃脑的，“我告诉他们一切都会这样结束。这个可悲的部分太不正常。这就是为什么我们需要很多层，因为安全和接受就言语来说太渺小了。我们对发生的这一切很抱歉，所以我们做了这样的决定。”  
迪恩终于明白了一些，“但是为什么是这里？”  
萨姆笑了笑，“令人印象深刻，是吧？”他说，听起来还有点自豪，“我们想过很多，不得不说，这是我得意的地方。我们想创造出最糟糕最可怕的环境，确保我们能为我们的所作所为付出代价。我们想过弄个地狱出来，你知道，酷刑，火焰，尖叫。那可能也挺合适的，我们还考虑过循环那些错误，你知道，重复的播放妈妈的死，杰西的死，你的死，开启世界末日——所有的那些——直到时间结束。但是这个——”萨姆说，得意地看了看周围，“——是我的主意。挺天才的，你想想。无穷无尽的黑暗，什么都没有，甚至是回忆。你不能知道你在哪里，不知道哪里是开始，不知道怎么才能结束。迷失自己，和所有的感觉，这是我能想到的最冷酷的折磨，什么都不能做，除了后悔。”  
清晰的思路，细节，这完全就是萨姆干的事。  
然而，这不是计划狩猎的一部分。这是在进行自我放逐，用一种令人震惊的残忍方式。迪恩知道可能不会有彩虹和棒棒糖，但是萨姆在自己脑子里的这种自我折磨让他感到不安和难过。  
他可以之后再处理这个，首先，他得先把萨姆救出去。  
“好吧，我不想打扰这个自我厌恶的派对，”迪恩说，“但是如果我们不让他醒过来，你们就都得进烤箱了。”  
“我也是这么告诉他们的呀，”萨姆说，看起来无奈的摇了摇头。  
“那我们还等什么呢？”  
“你没注意到那里的那个小萨米已经疯了吗？”  
“所以呢？”迪恩问，“没别的办法了？”  
“你不能指望跟他一起行动，”萨姆说，他来来回回的踱着步，像是在自言自语，然后冲迪恩笑了笑，“这只是表层，如果你想让他醒过来，你得进入得更深。”  
“我已经在跟你说话了，不是吗？”迪恩已经有点不耐烦了。他只想找到他弟弟，拖着他的小屁股离开这里，回去处理更多的事情。他们会好好谈谈——不管怎么样——只要萨姆一醒。  
萨姆停下来，他眯着眼睛盯着迪恩，过了一会，他卸掉了所有的伪装，看起来就是那个坦率的萨姆，年轻，但是看起来又有点沧桑，“我是谁，迪恩？”萨姆向前迈了一步。  
这个问题挺简单的，但是这里面包含着更多迪恩没理解到的东西。这是萨姆想要的答案，看起来那么显而易见，但是迪恩不知道，面对着这个萨姆，那些萨姆，还有这样的惩罚，他完全不明白了。  
但是他觉得这让他无比别扭，让他内心翻滚着，他站直了身体，“我他妈的怎么会知道？”迪恩充满防备的说。  
萨姆看起来不太意外，接着他的嘴角勾起一个微笑，看起来很狡猾，“我以为你了解我们，所有的我们，”他说，他的声音听起来近乎轻快，但是又很单调。  
迪恩觉得自己的胃都在抽搐，他颤抖了一下，觉得一股冷气慢慢穿过他的身体。  
萨姆靠得更近，他的声音听起来很低，“我是那个其他的我们试图否认的存在，”他说，“你知道，这就是为什么他们不听我的。”  
迪恩试图把自己从恐惧里拉出来，但是他整个人都僵硬了，“是吗？为什么？”  
萨姆笑得更开了，接着他的眼睛变成了纯黑，“因为我是那个他们一直想要控制住的，”他说，“我是每一次你看见萨姆用意念驱除恶魔时的萨姆，但是事实上我一直都在这里。”  
迪恩花了很大的力气才没有退缩，但是他深吸了一口气，觉得有点呼吸困难。这就是他一直在害怕的，他之前看到的。他最可怕的梦靥——他的弟弟是个怪物，他是对的...  
“噢，迪恩，”萨姆摇着头说，他的眼睛变回了正常的样子，“我以为你说我们是兄弟，不管发生了什么。”  
他的确这么说过，但是不是有恶魔在萨姆的脑子里，或者恶魔血流淌过这个孩子全身的时候。他会站在他的萨姆身边，这个几乎是他带大的男孩，“滚出我弟弟的脑子！”他愤怒地威胁着，“让我跟萨姆说话。”  
萨姆翻了个白眼，“你不会成功的，迪恩，”他说，“我就是萨姆，那个也是萨姆，在这里的都是萨姆。我们把他分成碎片，因为这样更安全。还有更多的他们，他们想做好的事，他们对发生的这一切感到抱歉。你觉得我们为什么创造了这个地方？为什么你会觉得我能干点别的什么？我无能为力，他们无能为力，他们宁愿这样，也不愿意冒险让我出现。”  
迪恩摇头，“我只想要我弟弟。”  
“好啊，”萨姆叹了口气，“你想要你弟弟，我带你去找他们。但是我提醒你，你不会看到什么好东西。”  
“难不成还有比你更糟的。”  
萨姆歪着头，眼睛又变回了一片浑黑，“小心许愿，”萨姆说，“你觉得你了解你弟弟，如果你觉得我是最糟糕的一部分，你会有个不那么令人愉快的惊喜的。”  
有无数疑问涌向迪恩的喉咙，但是还没来得及问出来。  
突然黑暗像是玻璃一样破碎了，和微弱的光混合在一起到处都是。迪恩满腹疑问，他一下子坠落，还没来得及换一口气。


	2. 1B

1B

可能只过了几秒钟，最多几分钟。整个世界都扭曲倾斜，空气里充斥着紧张和不安，接着一切终于停了下来。  
他眨了眨眼睛，他意识到好歹这里是有光的。他又眨了眨，所有的阴影跳跃着涌现在他的眼前，那点光正好让他可以看清楚这里。  
鲍比的那个地下室。  
一开始迪恩觉得这里只有他一个人。那个房间看起来就和他把萨姆锁在这里面时一模一样——一些简单的家具。迪恩把手放在墙上，又厚又密不透风的金属。他在门口徘徊着，试图拉开门，但是那徒劳无功。窗户关得严严死死的。  
他稍微退后了一些，走到摆在中间的那张床边，看向天花板。有通风口，扇叶懒懒散散的旋转着，本来就很微弱的亮光闪烁着让这里显得更加孤寂。  
他踱着步，又走到桌子前面，用手指烦躁的敲击了两下，接着又回到门口。“这太可笑了，”他念叨着，“萨姆！别这样，伙计！我以为我们要谈谈。”  
他的声音回荡在这个房间里，听起来那么空旷。没有人回答他。  
他皱起眉开始敲打着门，“萨米！如果你不来跟我谈谈，我根本没法帮到你！”  
没有回应，什么都没有。  
他咒骂着揉了一把自己的脸，转向房间。这太蠢了，他还有事情得做。他到萨姆的脑子里是为了把萨姆带回去，不应该在他弟弟的脑子里一团乱。  
好吧，其实也没什么。萨姆不想谈，他们就不谈。迪恩只需要拽着他的蠢屁股把他拽出去。但是首先——他得知道怎么出去。  
他又看了一眼墙壁，用手抚摸过它们，想要找到出去的办法。但是这里很坚固，也很安全，什么东西都没法出去——迪恩不得不承认，这让他非常不安，甚至有点惊慌失措。  
他试着喊了几声寻求帮助，但是没有回应。这已经过了几个小时了？萨姆到底需要什么？迪恩忽略了什么？更糟的是，当萨姆无比痛苦无比自责的时候，他干了些什么？  
没有别的选择。萨姆曾经把这当做他的床，他不得不睡在这里。  
迪恩艰难的咽了咽口水，他又环视了一眼四周。  
然后他看见了他。  
萨姆这样体型的人怎么能缩进这么小的一个地方。但是萨姆就在那里，蜷成一团，可怜兮兮的塞在一个小角落里，头抵着冰冷的墙壁。  
迪恩从来没有这么动摇。他想逃走，也不愿意看到这样的弟弟。  
慢慢地，他向他兄弟走过去，“萨姆？”他说，“你能听见我在说什么吗？”  
萨姆呜咽了一声颤抖了起来。  
迪恩有点畏缩了，他跪在他身边，想看看他弟弟的脸。  
他曾经看到过这个。憔悴又痛苦——萨姆看起来真的很糟糕。  
迪恩稍微清了清嗓子，他重新开口，温和又小心，“萨米？你觉得我们可以谈谈吗？”  
萨姆的眼睛睁开了，视线在迪恩身上慢慢的聚焦，“迪恩？”  
“恩，”迪恩马上说，试图安抚着他弟弟，“是我。”  
“希望真的是你，”萨姆说，声音听起来轻飘飘的，“我在这里只有一个人，像是我在哪里迷路了。像是我从来没有存在过。可能这样更好。”  
迪恩不希望听到这个，但是他提醒自己，这不是重点，他得把萨姆带出去。“嘿，没事，”他说，“我们现在可以离开了。”  
萨姆慢慢地摇了摇头，“我得留在这里，”他说，“你锁上了门，说这是我应得的。我应该待在这里。”  
迪恩记得，他看见过这个，他觉得内疚极了。但是事实是，他当时觉得必须得这么做——现在看起来却像是趁火打劫对萨姆做了什么。  
“我想喝水，”萨姆说，他紧紧的闭上了眼睛，“我好渴。”  
“那里有水，”迪恩说，他看了一眼桌上的杯子。  
“幻觉，”萨姆小声地说着，“每次我走过去，我都拿不起杯子。”  
迪恩觉得自己像是被捅了一刀。鲍比留下了一杯水，但是他们都没想过萨姆能不能自己拿起它。  
萨姆干巴巴的笑了笑。眼睛又睁开了，嘴唇干裂。“不应该是这样，”他说，“这不过是另一个恶魔弄出来的事儿。”  
把萨姆锁在这个房间里，迪恩的确做了很大的决心。但是迪恩没意识到这对萨姆来说有多么的痛苦。当时萨姆因为恶魔血被丢了进去，迪恩不应该离开他。而这个，这比那些恳求，乞求，尖叫糟糕一百倍。  
这几乎碾碎了萨姆。  
萨姆被碾碎了。他独自一个人。他喝不了水，也去不了卫生间，他什么都做不了。他只能迷失了自己——独自一个人——在他的无穷无尽的幻觉里。  
迪恩都不知道他当时怎么想的，他当时怎么能干这样的事。  
现在，不管是不是在萨姆的脑子里，迪恩不能让他弟弟受这样的折磨。  
“别这样，”迪恩像是哄小孩儿一样，“你躺到床上去怎么样？”  
萨姆摇了摇头，“我之前就躺在那里，”萨姆说，“阿拉斯泰尔把我绑在上面，折磨我，他把我的肠子都挖出来了。这是我应得的，迪恩觉得这是我应得的。”  
迪恩觉得心里像塞了什么东西，“别废话了，萨米。”  
萨姆还是摇头，“迪恩需要我，他需要我稍微坚强一些，哪怕他不告诉我。他需要我跟他一起。我真的很想，但是我让他去了地狱。我很想这么做，我想为了他杀掉莉莉斯。为了所有人。成为一个温彻斯特。”  
迪恩把他的手拿开，语气稍微生硬了而一些，“我不用你保护，萨姆，”他说，“我能自己处理一些事情。这一年里陷得太深的人是你。”  
萨姆眨了眨眼盯着他，“但是作为一个温彻斯特就该这么做，”萨姆有点绝望地说，“你告诉我，我得记住这个。我记住了，当我们其中一个人陷入什么危机时，另一个人就得做点什么。你为我去了地狱，我得做出我的牺牲。”  
迪恩哼了一声，“所以你就去喝恶魔血？跟露比滚床单？这就是你为我做的牺牲？你怎么会觉得我希望这些事情发生？”  
“我也不希望你做了那交易去了地狱，但是你还是这么做了，”萨姆这么告诉他，“温彻斯特们做的事都是为了正义，不管谁，你，爸爸还是妈妈，这次轮到我了。哪怕付出任何代价。”  
迪恩看着他的弟弟，看着他摇摇欲坠的身体和虚弱的脸颊。只有伤心，悲伤和破碎——但是他一点儿都不后悔。萨姆把自己的灵魂卖给了恶魔，他一点儿都没想过回头。就像迪恩当初决定要跟恶魔做交易的时候一模一样。但是他不希望这是萨姆付出的代价，他真的觉得非常愧疚。  
直到当时...萨姆真的背叛了他。  
但是他现在有点怀疑，萨姆真的背叛了他吗？萨姆背叛了他自己，萨姆放弃了他的梦想，他所期盼的那种生活，只想要让所有事情稍微好一点。  
他真的很生气——萨姆也很生气。为他自己。更让人难过的是，萨姆厌恶他自己。这是一个残酷的事实，但这比那些接二连三不断到来的问题相比，让人轻易的忽视了。  
有什么东西是迪恩一直不想去想的。他生气，只是因为萨姆真的一团乱了，他不想去面对那个。不是因为萨姆的选择是正确的——那当然不是——还是因为萨姆不能弥补那些。而是因为迪恩根本没法解决这些问题。  
萨姆看着他，他的声音颤抖着，“我只是希望我能有个答案，”他说。  
“什么？”  
“我是谁（who am I?），”萨姆说，“我是谁，迪恩？(who am I,Dean?)”  
这个问题让迪恩感到心脏抽搐着疼痛。萨姆看起来很小——他脸色苍白，头发一团乱，像是只有六岁的时候，迪恩记得那个时候他抚摸过萨姆的头发，觉得那么的柔软。迪恩的保护欲从来没有这么爆棚，他不知道他怎么会干这样的事。他想都没想，把萨姆锁在了这个房间里。他无视了他弟弟痛苦的嘶吼，还说着什么“至少他死的时候会是个人类。”。他不应该干这样的事，无视这么多的痛苦。不管萨姆做了什么，没人应该承受这个。更别提他还是迪恩的小弟弟。  
迪恩又靠近了一些，把手掌放在他弟弟身上。“你现在只是有点混乱。没关系，一切都会好的，好吗？”  
萨姆的脸皱在了一起，“我值得你这么做吗？（what is that worth?）”  
迪恩张了张嘴，没能说出话。接着他舔了舔嘴唇，手掌安抚的捏了捏他兄弟的肩膀。他弟弟还是看着他，眼睛里都是血丝，看起来那么绝望。  
“这值得看你痛苦需要怜惜，”迪恩说，“因为我知道我能救你。虽然不容易，但是我们还是兄弟。像我们以前一样，但是你得放弃这个，相信我，我不会让你做错事。”  
萨姆还是努力地睁着眼睛盯着他。他摇了摇头，迪恩看见他弟弟的嘴唇干得都裂开了。“你看错我了，”他说，“你以前觉得我值得你这么做。可是你现在不了，这就是为什么你把我锁在这里。因为我是邪恶的。在这一切过后我再也不能当你弟弟了。当你锁上门的时候，迪恩，你就表明了你的立场。即使我活着出去了，其中的一部分我还是再也出不去了。”  
萨姆闭上了眼睛，转了过去，身体颤抖着。眼泪从他紧闭的眼睛里滑落下来，他又摇了摇头。  
“我把自己变成了一个怪物，”他嘀咕着，“再也不能回头了。真正的迪恩把我关在这里。你只是一个幻觉，像别的那些一样。”  
迪恩根本没想到事情会变成这样。他那么想治好萨姆，但是他没有考虑萨姆的感受。萨姆吸恶魔血，萨姆跟着露比，萨姆骗他——迪恩还能怎么做？  
但是有什么事情不对，非常不对。萨姆质疑他自己，不是因为迪恩这么做了，而是因为他觉得自己就是那样。他觉得自己是个怪物，应该被锁起来。  
而且他不怪迪恩。他只是不敢相信迪恩——现在的这个迪恩，温柔的跟他说着话，理解他的这个——是真的。  
“萨姆，”他试图自己能说点别的什么，“别这样，不是——”  
萨姆的眼睛突然睁开了，看起来那么疯狂，又有点惊慌失措，接着他的身体一下子僵硬了。整个人重重地摔在了地板上。迪恩很难想起这一切只是在萨姆脑子，这并不是真的萨姆。  
像是被什么抓住了，又快又狠。萨姆的整个身体像是被什么控制住了。巨大的痛苦萦绕着整个地下室。萨姆翻着白眼，抽搐着，血从嘴里流出来。  
不管是不是在萨姆脑子里，迪恩都没办法袖手旁观，看萨姆受这样的折磨——不能再这样。  
迪恩凑近，试着想办法阻止这个——让萨姆停下来，“萨姆！萨米，别这样！”  
但是萨姆持续颤抖着，甚至更猛烈，他大张着嘴发出了痛苦的呜咽，像是离开水的鱼。  
像是痛苦得要死了。  
如果萨姆在这里死了，那现实里的萨姆可能也生命垂危。迪恩不敢这么想，他按住萨姆。“萨姆，萨米！拜托，伙计，别这样。”  
他想起他说的话：至少你死的时候会是个人类。  
他怎么能这样说。  
“萨姆！”  
萨姆的身体紧绷着，头向后仰，四肢被钉在地上。他呻吟了一声，接着他像是窒息了。  
“不，不，不，”迪恩说着靠得更近，他想让萨姆把嘴打开，但是它却像是被锁住了那样紧闭着。他的脸都涨红了。  
“萨米，呼吸！”  
但是萨姆要死了，迪恩意识到这个。萨姆要死了而他什么都做不了。  
而更让人难以接受的是，这已经发生过了。  
“萨姆！”他大声地喊着，希望萨姆能听见他。但是太迟了...太无力...接着迪恩觉得一切都模糊了。  
***  
迪恩不指望有别的什么好事发生，但是纤薄的墙壁几乎让他惊喜。房间通风良好，可能是因为有一部分是木质的。  
一个小屋子，但是即使是以温彻斯特的标准看来，也有点太可怜了。这里的气味也很糟——潮湿，而且像是有什么东西死了被埋在地板底下发霉了。  
显而易见，他还在萨姆的脑子里。  
他都要佩服萨姆了，这些看起来无比真实。他看见一只老鼠墙角飞快的溜了过去。  
一个令人印象深刻的糟糕地方。迪恩想看出来这是哪一段记忆，在那个地下室的时候他很容易就认出来了，但是这里？不知道。当然他们之前待的地方跟这也差不多，可这里？这也太垃圾了。  
他到处张望着，迪恩可以看出来这里虽然脏乱，但是有人住在这里。床上有毯子，还有一个枕头。有盘子和杯子在桌子上，还有萨姆的行李堆在一个破旧的梳妆台上。  
的确是有人住的，萨姆住在这里。如果没了萨姆那点儿东西，这里顶多算个坑，只是多了床和一些脏盘子。即使在那些惨不忍睹的日子里，萨姆也会好好收拾他的东西，除非迪恩在取笑他或者硬是把他拽出去。  
现在，何止是没收拾。这里简直乱得像狗窝。  
接着迪恩听见了声音。  
他惊讶的转过身。萨姆坐在一个阴暗的角落里，伸手摸索着一瓶酒。  
然后他踉踉跄跄的走过来看了迪恩一眼，重重的坐到了床上去。这孩子看起来随时都会晕过去，当然，迪恩闻得到浓重的酒精味，他昏睡过去也很正常。  
但是这不是他的小弟弟在偶尔休息的晚上轻松了一下喝多了那种。这是他弟弟的脑子，迪恩不记得什么时候发生过这样的事，更别提他一想到萨姆现在其实还处于昏迷状态，他头都疼了。  
“伙计，你他妈的在干什么？”他开口。  
萨姆眯起眼睛瞥了他一眼，“你他妈的又在干什么？”  
“我在试图搞明白发生了什么。”  
“我在试图喝得再醉一点，”萨姆说，“而你已经完全搞砸了。”  
迪恩摇了摇头，他向萨姆走过去，拽着他弟弟的衬衫把他拖起来。萨姆咒骂着推开了迪恩，像一个任性的小孩子，“反正你已经死了，”萨姆抱怨着，“稍微让我一个人待一会儿行不？就五分钟？！”  
“门儿都没有，”迪恩说，“除非你跟着我离开这个鬼地方。”  
萨姆笑得几乎是人仰马翻的，“我想过给自己来一枪，但是喝酒可能伤害要小点儿。”  
迪恩不知道自己应该生气还是担心。他现在两者兼具，“所以你就在这里？比起想办法救我，你坐在这里喝酒？”  
萨姆不笑了，“我试过了，”他说，向前靠了一步，“我想用我的灵魂去交换，他们说什么来着？他们不想要。可能因为我本来就是他们的一员。他们都已经得到我了干嘛还要跟我交换，是吧？那些恶魔又不蠢。我很蠢。”  
“喝醉了很蠢，”迪恩说，“好吧，见鬼的，那狩猎呢？要是什么东西在追你呢？”  
“那它们就能好好尝尝杰克丹尼了，我觉得我的胃里全是酒，”萨姆说，他又喝了一口。  
迪恩很生气，他瞪着萨姆，“真难以置信你在这么浪费。”  
“我才不敢相信你就这么浪费了，”萨姆回嘴，“爸爸牺牲了自己救你，然后你又这样来救我。那些恶魔甚至不想要我，而你就这么不管三七二十一把灵魂卖了。”  
“不管三七二十一？”①  
“我喝醉了说话就是有点土②，”萨姆含糊地说，“鲍比听见了肯定会骄傲的。他如果爱我的话他可能会骄傲。但是他只是很想你，我也是。而且我觉得他看见我会觉得生气的。”  
“他想过要找你，混蛋，”迪恩说，“你显然需要。”  
萨姆一团乱。像是没人看管的两岁小孩儿，他所有的东西都一团乱。醉醺醺的，又脏，还很蠢，自以为是——这很尴尬，也很让人伤心。迪恩在地狱里受折磨，萨姆在这里买醉。  
萨姆皱了皱鼻子，“他只想着你，”萨姆说，“他把你当成他的儿子。而我只是你弟弟。”  
“你不知道这个。”迪恩说。  
“噢，难道你还知道了，”萨姆又立刻还嘴。  
迪恩不想生气。他因为在地下室里的萨姆感到非常抱歉——但是这个更让他难受。萨姆酗酒——懒散，自怨自艾。他在萨姆的脑子里试图救他弟弟，萨姆把他带到这里。他没时间来看这些。  
这实在太可悲了。  
“不，我就是知道，”迪恩说，“我知道我为了你跟恶魔做交易，这样你就能过得好一点儿，”他摇着头，“萨姆，你是幸运的那一个。你不用受我受过的那些折磨，但是你呢？你把你自己弄成了一个悲剧。”  
“你觉得我是幸运的那一个，迪恩？”萨姆看起来很激动，他张开手，“你觉得我是幸运的那一个？！每天晚上我睡觉的时候，你在地狱里。早上我醒来，你在地狱里。我去狩猎，你在地狱里。我跟别人讲话，我每吃一顿饭，我每看一部电影，你都一直在地狱里。更糟的是，这都是我的错。我根本就不该还活着，然而，你看，我在这里。我他妈太幸运了，我不知道还能干什么。”  
迪恩愣了一会儿，他没想到这个。这听起来太刻薄，但是迪恩能还击，“妈的，显然我不是幸运的那个。一个人过四个月？试试在地狱里待四十年。”  
“噢，是这样？”萨姆挑起了眉，“至少你有得选择。至少你死的时候是温彻斯特。至少你在看见我变成这个样子前死了——”  
萨姆指着自己，衣服脏脏的，脸颊凹陷。他摇着头。  
“至少你死的时候是一个英雄，而不是像我这样活着。你怎么说的来着，迪恩，你下地狱之前？在我看着那些地狱犬把你撕碎之前？记得我跟你说过什么吗？”萨姆停顿了一下，他歪着头向前走了一步。声音沉重，“一个好儿子又做了牺牲，一个温彻斯特又卖了灵魂。”他又走了一步，声音因为愤怒而扭曲，“你为某人的事业做的那些事一点意义都没有——太无力，也太迟了。记得那个吗，迪恩？”萨姆抓住他哥哥的衣服摇晃着冲迪恩喊，“记得吗？”  
接着萨姆的手垂在他两边。他目光里的怒火消失了，他让自己陷入破旧的沙发里。又喝了一大口酒，“反正你都不在这里了，”他说，“我总是听见你的声音，我总是看见你，我总是觉得你在，但是你没有。我买了一个ipod想转移注意力，想让你滚出我的脑子，这样我可能就不会疯掉。我试着看你喜欢的电影，还有那些小黄片，但是都没什么差别。我做什么都见鬼的没意义，你已经死了——你已经走了，而你在地狱里。我迷失了，我搞砸了，我救不了你。太无能无力，太迟了。这简直可以成为我的墓志。”  
迪恩皱紧了眉毛，他艰难的吞咽着。他不希望看到这个——愤怒和自我厌恶，迪恩看见了他一点都不希望看到的。他看着他的弟弟分崩离析。他不得不承认，当他发现萨姆跟一个姑娘在一起，当他看见那个ipod，和那些电影——他觉得挺受伤的，他为这个孩子去了地狱。但是现在他意识到，萨姆做的只是在怀念自己。  
他错过了这个，他一直以为萨姆没事，但是他的弟弟从内心里已经死了。萨姆看起来不悲伤，因为他心死了。迪恩知道为什么萨姆会跟着露比。迪恩知道她救了萨姆一命，但是他不知道萨姆到底有多迷茫，多无助。他像是溺水了而露比就是那根救命稻草。迪恩又能怪谁呢？  
他只是不知道。他不知道那些厌恶，不知道那个时候发生了这些。他不知道萨姆完完全全的封闭了自己只是为了能多做一点事。  
而且，他从来没有问过。  
迪恩突然知道（了）萨姆为什么会变成这样。迪恩突然就明白过来了这个事实，这让人绝望又悲伤——这跟在cold oak萨姆被刺死之后，迪恩曾经度过的那少少的几天一样。这跟迪恩毅然决然的开着车到十字路口做交易时的感觉一模一样。  
“但是我可能应该问问你，”萨姆说，往前倾了倾身体，他眯着眼睛，“我应该问你，鉴于你说你知道所有的事情。在这么多事情之后，你在地狱了，我只有一个人，我只想知道一件事。我是谁？（who am I？）”  
迪恩想过这个问题，尤其是在这么多谎言和欺骗之后，他对萨姆的看法已经改变了，而他现在知道的比他曾经以为的更多。  
萨姆没忘记他。萨姆没有辜负他。萨姆做的事情都是迪恩希望他做的，迪恩让他做的。迪恩自己都没意识到，这是迪恩教他的，这是爸爸教他的。  
他叹了口气直视着萨姆。他望着布满血丝的眼睛，望着消瘦的脸颊，但是他看到了更多，他看见他的萨姆还在。“你是我的责任③，”他说。  
萨姆看起来有些动摇，他嘴角勾起了一个悲伤的弧度，“是吗？我值得你这么做吗？（what is that worth?）”  
“这值得为之战斗，”迪恩告诉他，“你比这更好，我知道。”  
萨姆笑着摇头，“我真不该问你，”他说，“你觉得是这样。什么我比我本身要好。什么这些都是值得的。总有一天你会明白的，你会后悔，迪恩，总有一天。”这是爸爸教他的。  
“萨姆，别这样，”迪恩说，“你不能——”  
“我能！”萨姆愤怒地打断他。他把迪恩推开，迪恩踉跄了一下看起来很惊讶。“我能，好吗？你他妈的让我一个人待着！”  
迪恩想伸手去安抚一下他的弟弟，但是萨姆又把他推开了。接着迪恩发现自己向后摔去，他没有撞到墙，他只是不断的跌落。  
***  
他到了一家餐馆。  
在吃着东西，香肠。  
迪恩忍不住笑了起来，“嘿，串猪烧（pignapoke）。”他说。  
他抬眼看见萨姆盯着他，“你不会喜欢的。”  
迪恩笑得更开了，“伙计，我一口都还没咬呢。”  
“所以你还那么高兴，”萨姆告诉他，“就是土司裹着香肠和鸡蛋而已。你可失望了。”  
迪恩皱了皱眉，“烦人的家伙，”他嘀咕着，“话说回来，我们在哪里？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“一家烂餐厅，”迪恩说，“它们都长得差不多。”  
“是的。”  
“好吧，那现在是什么时候？”  
萨姆干巴巴的扯了扯嘴角嘲讽的笑起来，“噢，好吧，真简单的一个问题，”萨姆说，“今天又是星期二。总是星期二，星期二，星期二。”  
“呃，好吧，”迪恩说，放下了叉子，“半仙（Trickster）？”  
“半仙。我还没想明白，不管我做什么，你看，那个半人半神的东西总是能控制一切。我甚至杀不了他。所以我每天都找到他，威胁他，提出要求。但是他什么都没做。我威胁他，他让我们反反复复的过星期二。我威胁他，他杀了你。我威胁他，他杀了我。我威胁他，噢，我杀了自己。我威胁他，终于是星期三了，但是你还是死了，我还在这里。又是星期二。我不知道怎么办了。像那种，嘿，你学到点什么了吗？看，星期二，我无能为力，毫无价值，还是个可怜虫，在这里过着一百个星期二。”  
“是啊，好吧。”迪恩慢慢地开口，“我知道这很烦人，但是我们得谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”萨姆问，目光涣散，“谈谈早饭吧。串猪烧？枪？也许谈谈那个老家伙的车，要不桌子吧。真神奇，一个人真的可以被压得那么扁。”  
迪恩开口想阻止萨姆的碎碎念，但是他没这个机会。  
“噢！”他说，现在他看着迪恩了，眼睛亮了起来，像是迪恩是什么实验品，“我知道要谈什么了，你会怎么下地狱去？因为我的错你要怎么去地狱，又因为我的错你今天得死一回，明天也得死，之后每天都得死一回？我搞砸了，我老是搞砸。因为我搞砸了，你死了，我不能听老爸的话的时候你总是很听话。我们怎么不谈谈这些。”  
“萨姆，”迪恩说，“停下。”  
萨姆看着他，看起来非常惊讶，“停下？停下什么？停下别再搞砸了？别呼吸了？我试过了，我不行，我什么都办不了。”  
“不是，只是——这根本不是你的错。”  
“这个？你是说星期二？还是星期三？还是地狱？”  
迪恩没说话了，他不知道自己本来想说什么。他只想让萨姆别说话了，因为在这会儿根本没什么帮助。他得把萨姆带出去——而不是在他弟弟的脑子里一团乱麻越陷越深。“停下所有的？”迪恩试探的说。  
萨姆盯着他，“所有的？你认真的吗？”  
“恩，我是说，这个？这是半仙的错，”他说，“那个烦人的婊子养的。你得放手，你不能被他逼成这样，这才是他的目的。”  
“所以还是我的错”萨姆说。  
“啊？”  
“这还在继续，”萨姆说，“如果我能处理好，我们就不用在这里了。如果我在cold oak杀了吉克，我就不会死，你也不用去做交易。噢不，可能应该回到斯坦福，如果没让杰西死——不不不，应该先是爸爸被附身的时候——或者去大学的时候。不！我知道了！是我出生前，我如果——”  
这信息量太大了，迪恩没法消化，“萨姆，说真的，我会揍你的，”迪恩插话。  
萨姆简短的回答，“好。”  
“好？”  
“来吧，”萨姆说。  
“什么？”  
“揍我，”萨姆说，他听起来有点兴奋，“我觉得这可能会有用的。”  
“揍你能有什么用？”  
萨姆点点头，“揍我一顿可能事情会好些，我们还没这么做过呢。可能揍我可以，我不知道，稍微改变点儿什么。”  
迪恩翻了个白眼，“萨姆——”  
但是萨姆继续说着，“我应该被你揍一顿，显然。嘿，你试试把我打翻，你知道，造成一些伤害。可能会改变星期二呢，说不定能让半仙震惊。”  
“萨姆——”  
“我还没试过把自己弄到医院去，我一直都在试图杀了自己，不是让自己受伤。”  
迪恩现在真的很想把萨姆揍进医院。  
但是事实上，鉴于真正的萨姆就在医院。这才是问题所在。  
萨姆现在比嗑恶魔血时还疯狂，比喝醉了更不可理喻。  
“闭嘴！”迪恩生气了。  
萨姆看起来也有些恼怒，他眉毛拧在一起，但他闭嘴了。  
迪恩松了口气，“你需要冷静一下，好吗？”  
“冷静？”萨姆说，“你每天都被杀死，你让我怎么冷静？”  
“我现在还在这里，不是吗？”  
“那是因为半仙把你带回来的！我控制不了！万一他决定不让你回来了呢！”  
迪恩因为这个想法瑟缩了一下，但这不是重点，“当他出现的时候我们会解决的。”  
“它来过了，”萨姆说，“每天，对于我来说，每天我都想知道。但是每天我都会知道我有多失败。每天。”  
“不是每天，”迪恩提醒他，“我们会逃出去。”  
萨姆摇了摇头，“我不行。这可能就是我的命运，尝试，失败，又尝试，又失败，反反复复。”  
迪恩举起了手，“伙计，我知道，我也知道这很难——”  
萨姆往后缩，“难？困难是在每三个月转一次学的情况下得A，困难是我打三份工这样我才能在斯坦福生活，困难是试着听你的音乐。这个，这不困难，这是我不可避免的。这些问题一直在。我要怎么救迪恩？我怎么才能当个好儿子？我怎么才能把事情做好？”  
“伙计，这些问题我们都会问，”迪恩向前倾了倾。  
“但是你有答案，”萨姆告诉他，“你能找到答案，而我只会发掘更多问题。”  
“不，我没有，”迪恩说，“我知道这不简单，我的意思是，你可以问我。”  
萨姆摆了摆手，“不，这很简单，星期二过后还是星期二，每天都是这些问题。我失败了，我不知道怎么办。”  
“你得尝试着越出这个循环，兄弟。”  
“尝试？”萨姆提高了声音，“我这一生都在尝试。我想当个好儿子，我失败了。我想正常的生活，失败了。我试着交个女朋友，失败了。我试着救迪恩，我他妈的又失败了。我不知道我还能做什么，我想不出来，我做不了这个。我不行，我不行。”  
“那就停下来！你不用想明白！”  
“但是我要，”萨姆告诉他，“不然我怎么停下来？”  
“伙计，你在问我？”  
“不是你让我问你吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“什么时候？”  
“刚刚。”  
“你确定？”  
“你过今天过个500遍你也能确定。”  
迪恩觉得头痛。  
“你应该让我再问一遍。”  
“什么？”  
“让我再问一遍。”  
迪恩张开了嘴，又闭上了。他觉得无可奈何。  
“告诉我。”萨姆坚持。  
迪恩终于找回了自己的声音，他强迫自己开口，“再问一遍，”迪恩说。  
萨姆似乎全身都在发抖，但是他坐得笔直，抬了抬下巴，“我是谁？(who am I?）”  
迪恩犹豫了，他看着他弟弟。他身体紧绷看上去快炸开了。迪恩怀疑萨姆知道接下来会发生什么。萨姆还是重复——因为他不知道他还能做些别的什么。因为他没别的可做。  
“你只是个非常努力的孩子，”迪恩小心翼翼的措辞，“你只是一个人，你不能改变所有事。”  
“是吗？”萨姆问，“我值得你这么做吗？（what is that worth?）”  
“这...这不代表任何事情，弟弟,”迪恩说，“事情就是这样。”  
萨姆点了点头，“你看，星期二。又是一个毫无意义的星期二。不管我做什么，最后都是一样的。”  
接着萨姆拿出了自己的枪指着自己的头。  
迪恩慌了，他伸手过去，“whoa，萨米，你干什么？”  
“别担心，”萨姆说，“你说过，这些都不重要。我会醒来，还是星期二，又是一天，而我还是救不了你。”  
“别这样，萨姆——”  
他的弟弟扣下了扳机，接着一切一片雪白。

 

①原文用的是willy nilly，意思是I am willing, I am not willing，大概就说dean想都不想就把灵魂卖了。  
②原文用的是hillbilly，乡巴佬，土包子的意思  
③这里用的是legacy，我觉得理解成责任更合适


	3. 第二章

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

-from “How to Save a Life” by The Fray

***  
一片雪白转回了漆黑，迪恩想了一会才意识到自己在哪里。  
先前的全然黑暗里。他咬牙切齿的四处张望，看到了把自己带回这里的那个萨姆，他还站在原来的位置上。  
他的眼睛是褐色的，但是迪恩能看见里面的阴暗。“这他妈的什么意思？”他指责道，“我以为我要跟我弟弟谈一谈。”  
“我以为我跟你解释清楚了，”这个萨姆说，“我是你的弟弟。他们都是你的弟弟，只是各个部分。”  
“什么狗屎？”他话音刚落迪恩就说，“自杀的神经病？”  
萨姆想了想，皱着眉点点头，“还有很多个呢。”  
这让迪恩几乎是震惊了。他知道萨姆当时很生气，但是他有自杀倾向？在遇到半仙之后他发疯了？  
迪恩知道萨姆真的过得很艰难——该死的，萨姆这些年几乎都过得不太好。但是这个孩子试着反抗——他总是试图找到解决办法——直到自己...无能无力。直到萨姆越陷越深，开始走极端，觉得恶魔血和露比滚床单可能也是一个好主意。  
除非，除非萨姆走极端不是因为他太蠢，是因为他自暴自弃了，他想自杀。萨姆说露比救了他。迪恩根本没把这放在心上。  
“你联系起来了？”萨姆问，“有点难消化，是不？我还得在这里一直看着自己活得多好。”  
迪恩眯起眼睛。不管有没有自杀倾向，迪恩不是来这里散步的。好吧，他的确走了一圈，不过并不悠闲。相反，这糟糕透顶。他只是需要萨姆在现实世界里醒过来，接着，他也许可以当好一个心理医生，“听着，我不知道你在这里耍什么把戏——”  
萨姆举起双手，“我没有。”  
“那就让我跟我兄弟谈谈，”迪恩说，“不是这些疯狂的记忆。是我的弟弟。”  
萨姆看上去有点恼火了，他翻了个白眼，“白痴，蠢货，笨蛋，”他说，“你要有意识的萨姆？那么你就得回到那里，在黑暗里摸索着把他找到先。那些萨姆才是更好的选择。”  
“最好的啥选择？发疯？”  
“离开这里。”  
“我只需要一个‘一二三，醒过来’，这样我就能走了。”迪恩防备地说。  
萨姆的眼睛变成纯黑，他笑了起来，“我以为你想把你弟弟带走。”  
“我不会在这里把自己也搅得一团乱，”迪恩说，他想帮他弟弟，不是在他的脑子里迷路，“我应该现在就一枪崩了你。”  
萨姆嘲笑着他，“拜托了，请试试，”他说，“你觉得他们没有试过？”  
“所以说你是一个局外人。”  
“如果我是，现在情况会好得多。”  
这倒是真的，但现在这些都是废话。这是一个游戏——迪恩根本不需要玩。他需要简单的答案。“带我去见理智的萨姆。”  
“好吧，让我们捋一捋，”萨姆说，“你不喜欢这些疯狂的记忆。你也不喜欢瘾君子。你不想跟精神错乱的萨姆说话。而且你看起来也不想跟我说话。你到底想干嘛？”  
“让我见一个理智的萨姆，”迪恩说，“你知道，不是这么神神叨叨的。”  
“那真要祝你好运了。”  
迪恩要抓狂了。他被困在他弟弟的脑子里，和这个见鬼的聪明的，黑眼睛版本的弟弟在一起。这个工作本来应该很简单，而且迪恩还是对发生的所有事有点难以置信。  
他逼近，用手指拽住了萨姆的衬衫。他看着这个孩子的脸，差点半途就停了下来，“我只想要我的弟弟，你这个混蛋，”他说，“在我除掉你之前。”  
“好吧好吧，”萨姆说，“一个萨姆，没有疯疯癫癫的，知道了。”  
迪恩松了手往后退了一步，“我只想离开这里。”  
“你随时都可以离开，只要你想。”萨姆一边伸展着手臂一边说。  
“跟我弟弟一起。”  
萨姆做了个鬼脸，“这可有点困难了。”  
“让我跟萨姆谈谈。”  
萨姆点点头，“我知道只有这么一个。”  
“是吗？不是那么疯狂的？”  
“当然，”萨姆说，他挑了挑眉露出了一个微笑，“一个完全清醒的萨姆，马上就来。”  
迪恩深吸了一口气，当场景开始变化时，他试着让自己尽可能的清醒。  
***  
潮湿又冰冷的空气一下子打在迪恩脸上。  
闻起来像是泥土和死亡的气味儿。  
现在是晚上。他站在街上，西部风格的房子出现在他的视线里。  
迪恩的心揪了起来。  
不可能。  
他听见自己的声音，“萨姆！”  
迪恩不想看。他知道他会看到什么。然而这不可能。  
他慢慢地转过身，僵硬的一步一步的往前走，直到他走到那条泥泞小路的尽头。他看见他自己跪在泥地里，他弟弟的身体无力的在他怀里。  
毫无生气。  
那么多回忆，那么多瞬间——这是迪恩最不想回顾的一刻。那种失去的感觉——感觉像是自己哪一部分被烤焦了，这让他无比痛苦。  
“你应该把我留在这里。”萨姆的声音突然出现。  
迪恩被吓了一跳，然后他看见萨姆在他旁边。萨姆在这里，看着那段回忆。他看起来难过极了，几乎要崩溃。接着萨姆转过来，他的身体闪烁了一下，迪恩意识到自己看见了什么。  
萨姆的鬼魂。  
萨姆死了。  
他当然知道萨姆死了——他根本没法忘记那具逐渐冰冷下来的身体——但是看到他的鬼魂，迪恩知道他已经跟萨姆的身体分离了——这让迪恩的痛苦几乎提升到一个新的层次。  
“你应该烧了我，这样我就不能回来了。”萨姆接着说，他摇了摇头，“这才是我想要的。”  
“你死了，萨姆，”迪恩果断地说，“你没有投票权。”  
萨姆看着他，“我可以说你也没有。”  
萨姆并没有恶意，但是迪恩还是像被揍了一拳一样，“你是在说，我用我的灵魂做交易，跟你和露比鬼混在一起是一样的？”  
萨姆看起来只是很疲惫。他看起来疲劳不堪，又苍白，这一点儿帮助都没有。萨姆做了一个类似bitchface的表情，叹了口气，“决定自己的生死，是我们能有的最重要的决定。”  
“吉克没问你的意见，”迪恩冷冷地说。  
“你也没有。”萨姆回嘴。  
迪恩耸了耸肩，他不会为这个道歉。他又看了一眼那个场景。鲍比现在回来了，把迪恩拉开，想要看清楚，想要明白到底发生了什么——  
他回头看了看萨姆的鬼魂，“这不是你应得的。”  
“我也不应该被救回来，”萨姆说。  
“这就是你为什么要把带到这里？”迪恩抢话，“让我为救你感到内疚？”  
“我没有带你来这里教你关于你自己的东西，”  
“那我们为什么在这里？恩？”迪恩说，“因为回忆过去是如此有趣，来吧，回到现实世界里来，你要死了！”  
萨姆苦笑着，“真有点讽刺。”  
迪恩生气了，“别说那些有的没的。”迪恩说，他回头又看了看。他看见自己开始哭，抓着萨姆，鲍比什么都干不了，他只能把一只手放在迪恩肩上安抚着。  
“这不是我的选择。”  
“是你。这是你的记忆。你的脑子，这都是你说了算。”  
萨姆回头看了一眼，又摇了摇头，“我不能被信任，”他看向迪恩，“这就是为什么你来了这里？因为这根本不是我决定的。”  
迪恩抱怨着，“我不是那个意思。”  
“我就是无能为力，”萨姆说，“我一直想要控制我自己的人生，哪怕这本身就是个错。每次我以为我拥有了——不管在斯坦福，还是在吉克面前——全部被夺走了。所有的努力都是一个结果。这就是我的命运。”  
“这不是命运，”迪恩说，“压根儿没有命运这种东西。”  
萨姆歪着头看着他，“我为恶魔制定的计划做斗争。我没有杀掉吉克，我本来有那个机会。我做得对，可是一切都还是一个结果。命运。不管我是不是当时就杀了吉克，但是最后结果还是一样。”  
这的确很有逻辑，但是迪恩拒绝被说服，“这不是命运，”他说，“这是运气太他妈的差了。这只是不公平的一些狗屎。”  
“有谁说过命运是公平的吗？”萨姆反问他。  
迪恩说不出来。  
萨姆耸耸肩，“你也有你的命运。这就是为什么卡斯迪奥把你从地狱里救出来。这就是为什么恶魔同意了交易。因为这是命运，你注定能做对的事。”  
“是啊，好吧，命运可伟大了。”  
萨姆笑了起来，“不管你想不想。就像这是我的。”  
“什么？”  
“这一切，”萨姆冲那个场景歪了歪脑袋，鲍比现在抱着迪恩，试图用拥抱给他更多的安慰，萨姆的身体瘫软在寒冷潮湿的地面上，“死亡。”  
“你不相信这个。”  
“我相不相信不重要，”萨姆说，“你看，这一切是真的。”  
迪恩闭上眼睛，他不想看，他不想记起来。他只想离开这里。  
“我看了成百上千遍了，”萨姆接着说，“每一次发生的时候，我都面对着同样的答案，同样的命运。我在这里死了，你把我救回来了，但是又不一样，我再也不一样了。”  
迪恩收紧了下巴，他睁开眼睛，冷冷地盯着萨姆。这一切过后，谎言和痛苦，迪恩做了那么多牺牲之后——他不想听这些，任何一点儿。“你不能这么说，”他说，“你没权利这么说。我卖了灵魂，为了你。你做了什么？为了你，小弟弟，都是为了你。”  
萨姆面无表情地点点头，“我知道，”萨姆说，“都是因为我。我留下的东西太少了，那不够。可能永远都不够，我不知道。但是我知道的是，那里的那个人，死在那里的那个人——那个正在流血的人——那是我想成为的人。而被带回来的那个？我从来没有要求过。我也绝对不会要求。”  
“你死了！”迪恩无法控制地喊了出来，“我抱着你，你死了。我没办法接受！”  
萨姆笑了起来，“我想我知道那是什么感觉。”  
这有点让迪恩措手不及，好一会儿他才想起来他也死过了一次。他在萨姆面前被撕碎，无比痛苦，萨姆能看清楚整个过程，他能看见每一个细节。  
他从来没想过这个。没想过萨姆会怎么想。让迪恩冲到十字路口去做交易的痛苦曾经完完全全的发生在萨姆身上，只是他自己一直没有想过。  
迪恩目瞪口呆地看着萨姆，他看着那个场景。迪恩看着鲍比帮助迪恩把萨姆拖起来，迪恩看着自己一脸悲伤，脸上湿湿的，他们上了车。  
萨姆挪开了视线，“我只能呆在这里，”他说，“我都不能跟着过去。”  
迪恩看着他，“什么？”  
“我呆在这里，cold oak。我的鬼魂不能离开。”  
“你的...什么？”  
“我没有去天堂，也没有去地狱，”萨姆说，“这让我很吃惊。”  
迪恩有点听不进去。想着他弟弟死了已经很困难了——他们还要讨论他弟弟的鬼魂？他根本想不到会发生这个。  
“事实上，我不生气，”萨姆说，“我没有生气，我也不因为那些恶魔感到愤怒。我就是...死了。这没什么。”  
这让人难过。萨姆觉得留下迪恩一个人没什么。这根本不公平。这不对。迪恩觉得他的胸腔被拉扯着，他的嘴角抽搐了一下咆哮出声，“好吧，真棒，这真的是你，萨姆，”他说，“总是那么自私。”  
萨姆的眼睛眯起来，他转移了一个位置。“这是唯一一次，很好的，你明白吗？”他说，“唯一一次。再也不会无能为力，再也不会太迟。我不再是一个糟糕的儿子，也没有复仇，一切都结束了，我也不会再伤害任何人！”  
“但是我需要你，萨姆。”  
“不，”萨姆坚持，“你不需要。”  
“我需要。”  
“我知道后来发生了什么，”萨姆告诉他，“这样才更好。”  
迪恩也知道后来发生了什么。他知道地狱，他知道萨姆的血瘾，他知道天启。但是站在这里，在cold oak的街道上，迪恩知道他还是会做同样的决定。失去了萨姆就是失去了所有的东西。那种失败，那种感觉——会要了他的命的。把萨姆带回来——迪恩死了。这没有让事情变好，但是在某种程度上，这是值得的。  
而现在，他还有机会把萨姆带回来。不仅仅是从死亡的边缘拉回来，而是让他们再成为兄弟。他们可以克服这些——任何事。他们需要的是活着然后处理那些见鬼的问题。  
“你看，”迪恩说，“只是因为事情变得很糟糕，不代表你死了最好。”  
“但是如果你让我死了，你就不会做那个交易，”萨姆用完美的逻辑解释着，“你不用去地狱，你不会打破第一个封印，你也不用回来看见我和露比滚床单喝恶魔血，世界末日不会开始——至少不是在我们眼皮子底下。”  
“但是我没法接受你死了。”  
“你也没法接受我是个瘾君子！”萨姆回嘴，他的眼睛里充满了疲惫，“你还没看出来吗？我这样死的时候很好。至少我是个人类。”  
“你背后被捅了一刀，”迪恩告诉他，这段记忆冲击着迪恩，“这不值得！”  
“但是我还是我，”萨姆说，“我自己的错。我自己做出了决定，我让吉克活下来的。我选择了这个，这是我选择这个的后果。这不会永远困扰着我，我唯一能得到安息的机会。我唯一能做的选择。别把这个夺走了，求你，不要夺走这个。”  
很难对他弟弟说不。一直都很难。  
但是这个，这没有商量的余地。“我不会让你这样死。”  
“你宁愿让我这样活着？”  
答案也是不。  
但是迪恩意识到，这根本不是他能决定的。  
迪恩现在被挫败和后悔折磨着。但是这事情没有好的解决办法，他意识到。跟恶魔做交易当然不好。但是失去萨姆？即使是现在？经过了那么多事情？  
这比失去灵魂更难以让他接受。  
他现在在这里，不是cold oak，而是萨姆的脑子里。想要试图找出把他弟弟带回去的办法。  
他很确定现在救回萨姆也不是他应该做的——以前还是现在。  
“我只想要你活着。”  
“但是我背叛了你，”萨姆提醒他，他的脸都皱起来了，在他就要哭出来之前他吸了吸鼻子，“我变了，我已经不是自己了。”  
这真有趣，不管发生什么。无论如何，迪恩还是会这么做，这是值得的。“我能弥补这个。”  
萨姆摇头，“你不能修好我，”他说，“你能把我救回来，你能让我活着，但是你不能修好我。”  
“你不知道。”  
“你也不知道。”  
“但是我了解你，”迪恩说，不管萨姆说什么做什么想什么，迪恩了解萨姆。  
萨姆吞咽了一下，“真的吗？那么我是谁，迪恩？（who am I,dean？）”  
又是这个问题。但是在这里，在cold oak，他知道自己已经失去了萨姆，他知道不管怎么样萨姆都很重要。在所有事情发生了之后，在那些谎言与背叛之后。有一点始终没有变，不管迪恩多想不再是这样。“你是我坚持的理由，萨米。没有你——就是什么都没有，懂吗？什么都没有。”  
这是迪恩必须做到的。他唯一一个能将他弟弟带回来的理由。说服萨姆——迪恩仍然需要他，不管他做了什么。  
萨姆的表情变了，虽然是理解，爱和失望的混合表情。“但是我值得你这么做吗，迪恩？（But what is that worth, Dean？）”他柔声问。  
“我告诉你了，”迪恩说，“我坚持的理由。没有你，我可能，我不知道，会死？”  
“也许，”萨姆说，“但是现在不是了。再也不是了。你有更好的目标。我能看出来，你现在坚信的，迪恩，你得去拯救这个世界，你不需要我。”  
“但是我之后会需要，”迪恩说，真的，如果他知道他会失去萨姆，他会不做任何反抗直接去地狱。  
“你的灵魂会好好的，”萨姆告诉他，“你不会去地狱。”  
“我不在乎那个！”迪恩说，“我在乎你！”  
“你曾经这么觉得，”萨姆慢慢地点点头，“你现在想这么觉得。可是你已经不了，是不是？”  
迪恩想否认，告诉萨姆他错了，但是他说不出口。  
萨姆抿起他的嘴唇，“再告诉我一遍我值得，迪恩？”  
迪恩想起了地狱，他想起了第一道封印，他想起了萨姆的谎言和背叛，他想起了萨姆的堕落。他想起了他多么不想失败，他不是真的想做这个牺牲。如果他知道之后会发生——如果他知道那些折磨，封印，和萨姆——  
值得吗？  
“这从来不是我的决定，”萨姆开始消失，他轻声地说，“如果是，我永远不会离开这里。但是我没有选择的余地。”  
接着萨姆就不见了，迪恩一个人站在寂静的街道上。他摇了摇头，一次，两次，一遍又一遍，“不，”他说，“不，不，不，不...”  
他四处张望着想找到萨姆。  
什么都没有。  
“萨姆！”他喊，“萨米！”  
但是他走了。  
消失了。  
这种失去给他带来了全新的疼痛，有那么一会儿，迪恩不在乎他是不是在萨姆的脑子里。他什么都不在乎。他没办法承担这个，他不能接受，这种感觉比在地狱里还糟。  
但是他不知道萨姆是谁，他不知道那值不值得，他没法接受。迪恩不知道的太多。  
他跪倒在地上，低下头，泥土的寒冷蔓延到他的腿上。他记得这种感觉。那一瞬间他的世界停止了转动，那一瞬间一切都毫无意义。  
他开始哭泣。  
他哭泣着，直到整个画面消失，他让自己跌入其中。回到鲍比的地下室也好，回到摇摇欲坠的小屋里也好。哪里都行，只要别是这儿。  
哪里都行。

 

新鲜的空气。白天。  
迪恩深吸了一口气。  
他睁开眼睛看见波光粼粼的湖水。他靠着一个木栅栏，手里握着一瓶啤酒。  
他扫视了一眼，看见萨姆坐在离他不远的地方，啤酒差不多快喝完了。  
“我知道你想要时间，迪恩，”萨姆说，他又喝了一口，看着湖面。“我没有时间。”  
那个秘密。迪恩意识到，这是他告诉萨姆爸爸的秘密的时候。  
萨姆看着他，他的眼神有点冰冷，“我不知道你怎么还能坐在这里，在我要变得邪恶的时候。”  
“这不是秘密的重点，”迪恩说。  
萨姆苦笑了一下，又喝了一口。  
“这就是为什么我不想告诉你，”迪恩补充了一句。  
萨姆稍稍点头，“当然，”他说，“我谢谢你了啊。”  
迪恩只是翻了个白眼，“你的确欠我这个。”  
萨姆盯着他，“像你欠我个真相一样。”  
这一下点燃了导火线，迪恩炸毛了，“这是爸爸的遗愿！”  
“我知道，”萨姆说，他露出了一个讽刺的微笑，“为什么他让我离开了。”  
“什么？”  
“在医院的时候，”萨姆说，“他让我去买咖啡，他把我支开了，这样他就能告诉你秘密。你是对的，我无能为力，太迟了，这只是又一次的证明了这个。即使是最后，他知道接下来会发生什么，他不想我在身边。他不想我说再见。他不想让我补偿什么。他什么都不想我做，他只是想让我出去。”  
“噢，别这样，”迪恩说，“他最后一个命令是保护你。”  
“是啊，”萨姆说，“永不落幕的任务，只交给他的宝贝好儿子。”  
“不是这样的，萨姆，”迪恩说，“你以为我想吗？”  
萨姆看起来很生气，“你以为我想这样？！”他反击，“爸爸知道他在做什么，他知道他要死了。而他不希望我在那里。考虑到每天我都在跟他吵架，这一点儿都不奇怪。他不想我当他儿子，他也不把我看成是儿子，他把我看成是个负担。拯救，保护，但是连再见都不说。也不值得信任。”  
“不是这样的。”  
萨姆的笑容看起来有点扭曲，“告诉我是怎么样，告诉我为什么他不想我知道，告诉我为什么他让我离开，告诉我我是谁（tell me who i am）。”  
这其中包含了太多愤怒。但是还有更多的。难过——让人疼痛的悲伤。失望，遗憾，后悔和痛苦。他知道因为父亲的死亡萨姆很不好——该死，那个孩子已经告诉过他这个——但是他没有意识到这对萨姆来说多困难。这到底伤害他有多深。  
迪恩已经考虑过如果真的发生了什么，他会解决的。萨姆会不断提问，咄咄逼人。  
他以为，但是萨姆没有了。迪恩突然意识到，在这之后，萨姆几乎再也没有提到他们的爸爸。  
事实上，作为一个感情细腻的孩子，萨姆说的真的不多。  
到底是什么时候的事？什么时候开始小萨米开始停止问问题了。  
可能是他开始得到答案起，可能是因为这些答案已经变成了威胁。  
所以这个问题是迪恩必须要回答的。迪恩必须回答正确。  
他舔了舔他的嘴唇，把一只手放在他弟弟肩上，他看着他弟弟，声音无比确定。“你是约翰•温彻斯特的儿子，”他说。  
萨姆的鼻子皱了皱，不是迪恩期待的那样，也没有惊喜。“是吗？这又有什么意义？（what is that worth？）”  
“这值得相信他是对的，”迪恩告诉他，这还是很难承认。他们的爸爸把迪恩当成一个士兵下命令——迪恩一生都在听从命令。但是，即使是这样，父亲的命令仍然值得相信。对家人的忠诚，为彼此而战。这就是为什么迪恩会在这里——这就是为什么迪恩一直会回到萨姆身边，保护他，即使有的时候萨姆不值得那些。  
萨姆想了一会儿，轻轻的叹了口气，他点点头，“他坚信邪恶的东西都应该被杀死，”萨姆说，他的眼睛直直的盯着迪恩，遗憾和后悔在他的眼神里，“我知道他为什么没有告诉我。”  
迪恩觉得被震惊了。他们父亲留下的最后一个秘密几乎毁了所有的事情——几乎把迪恩的世界摧毁掉了——现在也仍旧如此。“他是想保护你。”迪恩告诉萨姆，因为这一定是真的。这必须是真的。说实在的，迪恩也不是很相信他们父亲，他也不想听他们老爸的命令。  
萨姆摇了摇头，露出了一个悲伤的微笑，“你不会用藏着秘密来保护别人，”萨姆告诉他，“相信我，我会知道的。”  
迪恩艰难的咽了咽口水。  
“我们掩藏着秘密，是为了保护我们自己，”萨姆说，“因为我们不相信那个人。爸爸不相信我。可是为什么他不相信我，迪恩？”  
迪恩的胸腔剧烈的疼痛着，他想出去——现在。但是萨姆不肯。“萨姆，别这样——”  
“你知道原因，”萨姆坚持，他的声音柔和但是听起来很难过，“这就是为什么你也把这当成个秘密。”  
“我在尊重他的最后一个愿望，伙计。”  
“因为你们两个都觉得这是真的，”萨姆说，“你觉得它是真的，你们都觉得我会变得邪恶。你们都觉得这是不可避免的。”  
“我们想救你，萨姆。”  
“因为你们觉得我不能拯救自己。”萨姆帮他把话说完。  
这句话很简单，但是内容沉重得迪恩没法承担。迪恩连连摇头，“你不知道，”他说，“你不知道这是怎么样的负担。”  
萨姆只是对他眨了眨眼，“我知道，”萨姆说，“因为没人觉得我能够承担起那个。”  
“不是，”迪恩说，“你让我听爸爸的，你让我杀了你。你让这一切变得更加沉重了。”  
萨姆低头，他的视线回到了湖面上，“我很抱歉，”他说，“我只是...如果你不相信我——如果我的哥哥，我一生都一直仰望着的大哥不相信我——我不知道怎么相信自己。我猜你是对的，你总是对的。”  
迪恩没想到这个，这很直白，但是突然让迪恩不舒服。拯救还是抹杀。这一直是萨姆生命里的一个问题，别的什么都没有。萨姆是目标，迪恩是执行者。他从来没有这样想过：这种保护并不安全。保护是无能为力的。  
萨姆让迪恩履行承诺，不仅仅是为迪恩。是萨姆放弃了。他把自己抛弃给了命运，他不做斗争了。这让人难以接受——想到萨姆不需要有人盯着他，看他是不是会变得邪恶黑暗。他只需要有一个人告诉他，他能做到。  
萨姆低头，“无能为力了，太晚了，”他说，“是吧，迪恩？”  
迪恩的肩膀垂下来，“萨姆——”  
“你已经够努力了，”萨姆对他说，“你可能早就该放弃了。老爸早就应该告诉你，这样我们都不至于这么难过。”  
“萨姆，别这样——”  
萨姆摇头，“无能为了，太迟了，”他说，“我有时真的是个糟糕的学生，我现在知道了。作为一个弟弟，一个儿子，我太渺小。要改变太迟了。我希望我能像你希望的那样，但是我没有选择。你现在狩猎，但是只要你想，你随时都可以离开。在我身体里的邪恶——这就是我。不管我走到哪里，不管我做什么，它都跟随着我。一直都是，迪恩。永远。你现在离开我我不会怪你，一点都不会。”  
一定还有什么可以说，还能让这个情况变得好一些的。但是答案永远都是错的，迪恩不知道怎样才能让这变得更好。  
迪恩不知道，可能萨姆是对的。这一切都太渺小，太迟。也许迪恩就是应该走开，再也不回来。他不欠他父亲任何东西，他也不欠萨姆任何东西。  
那为什么要离开这么难？为什么让萨姆当他自己那么难？这根本不是他的烂摊子——  
所以为什么他会觉得内疚？为什么他非得插一手？他做得对吗？萨姆真的没办法处理这些。迪恩是对的。  
然而——看到萨姆在这里，凝视着湖面。想到他弟弟说的那些话，被困在这些记忆里。知道萨姆怎么看待秘密，不管那些秘密意图多好。知道萨姆觉得自己注定会变得邪恶...  
我是谁，迪恩？这又有什么意义？（Who am I, Dean? What is that worth?）  
迪恩必须找到答案。他必须，他暗自祈祷着这不会无能为力，不会太迟。  
然后太阳慢慢降落到波光粼粼的湖面之下，光亮逐渐消失，迪恩又离开了。  
***  
当一切再次出现时，有湛蓝的天空，迪恩呼吸着新鲜空气。  
环顾四周，这里一般人都不会想来。  
墓碑，至少眼睛能看到的是。  
这片土地看起来保存得很好，有修剪过的草坪和保护得很好的小树。鲜艳的花朵，几个气球还有旗帜在装饰着坟墓。  
这其实挺奇怪的，真的。鉴于他们经常都在墓地里溜达，他们白天的时候却很少过来。  
不仅如此，他们从来没有想要来。温彻斯特们不会被埋葬在坟墓里，也不会有人来守夜。  
不，温彻斯特们忠诚于复仇和报复。为了这个，他们不仅仅是放弃了周末下午的休息时间，他们放弃了一生的时间。  
接着他看见了萨姆。  
迪恩认得那套西装——他在葬礼上穿的那套廉价西装。有一点儿短，萨姆的领带看起来难看死了，但是迪恩知道，这个时候，他的小弟弟一点都不在意他的西装。  
他甚至不在乎他自己手里的花束。他的注意力全都在他面前的墓碑上。  
杰西卡•李•穆尔。  
迪恩曾经也在。他跟萨姆一起来参加葬礼，站在他弟弟旁边，看着他弟弟一直愣愣的。当所有人都离开之后，他站到萨姆旁边，萨姆看起来动都不能动。  
但是萨姆回来了。在他们出发去科罗拉多的前一天，萨姆回来了。为了什么，迪恩不能完全确定，但是萨姆说他需要时间，他需要一点个人空间，迪恩同意了，尽管他很不愿意。萨姆一整周都这样——莫名其妙的愤怒，然后哭着睡着——当迪恩觉得萨姆不会做什么傻事，但是一想到留他弟弟在他死去的女朋友埋葬的墓园里，毫无保护。这时大哥当然会本能的担心起来。  
萨姆把鲜花放下，叹了口气。在视线重新回到墓碑上的时候，他看了一眼天空。脸上全是悲伤，但是他没有哭。当然有眼泪，当然，来来去去了一整个星期。但是现在的萨姆不一样，破碎，当然。但是好一些了。  
迪恩一看就知道了。在父亲脸上已经保持了二十三年的表情。  
“我本来要娶她的，”萨姆轻轻地说。  
这个问题让迪恩措手不及，“什么？”  
萨姆瞥了他一眼，“杰西卡，”他说，“我本来要向她求婚的。我想跟她一起安顿下来。我会去找一份律师的工作，她会成为一个护士。她想要一个大家庭，很多孩子。我觉得我可以给她这种生活。”  
他知道萨姆有这样的梦想。但是听见萨姆说出来，这比迪恩想象的更让他难以接受。想一想，这么多年，他都埋怨着萨姆想要这些东西，萨姆总是把这些梦想砸在他哥哥脸上。他是一个自私的混蛋。  
萨姆只是想要幸福。有一份工作，一个妻子，一个家庭。美好的东西，弥足珍贵的东西。萨姆从来都没有得到过的东西。  
“你是对的，”萨姆说。他笑了笑，“她不在我的能力范围内。”  
“噢，不是，萨米，”迪恩说，“你们两个在一起很好。”  
萨姆的笑容消失了，“她不了解我。”  
“她当然了解。”  
萨姆摇了摇头，“她不完全了解，”他说，“我对她说谎了。关于狩猎，我以为这已经比什么都困难了。可是她现在死了。如果我诚实一点，我可能还能救她。这样她就能知道真相，这样她就有机会能离我远一点。”  
迪恩觉得自己不由自主的咬紧了牙齿，“这不是你的错。”  
萨姆睁开了眼睛，他又摇了摇头，这一次更强烈，“她的死是因为我太自私，”他说，“她的死是因为我觉得我可以逃脱。”  
“萨姆，你不能这么对自己，”迪恩说，“杰西卡的死不是你的错。”  
萨姆给了他一个干巴巴的微笑，“我身边的人都死了，”他说，“妈妈，爸爸。杰西卡，麦迪森，甚至还有你。我以前觉得我是受了诅咒，但是现在——现在，我不知道，我觉得我自己就是那个诅咒。”  
迪恩的胃翻搅着。萨姆自我厌恶，自暴自弃。这不是什么戏剧性的抱怨什么的。萨姆真的就是这么想的。  
难怪萨姆不认为自己能够回来。迪恩不喜欢他弟弟会想要拥有正常生活什么的，但是事实上，迪恩应该担心萨姆真的再也不去寻求普通和正常了。“你不应该这么想。”  
萨姆勾起嘴角，“不，但是我知道，”他说，“你肯定也知道。”  
“我知道你可烦人了，但是诅咒？我不这么认为。”  
“那你怎么解释我的血？”萨姆说，“我在未来对你做的那些？我撒谎，嗑恶魔血，放出了路西法？我知道你已经这么觉得了。怪物，负担。你的诅咒。所有的英雄们都别（被）这些苦恼着。我就是你的负担，就像我是杰西卡的，爸爸的，妈妈的。”  
迪恩不想承认这一部分，但是这是事实。迪恩有这样的感觉。但是那个词不是诅咒——而是负担，义务，责任。他会抱怨这些，尤其是现在。即使来到了这里，在萨姆的脑子里——也是因为他必须做点什么，因为萨姆是他的弟弟。他没有因为他觉得萨姆真的值得或者他真的很需要萨姆在身边而想要做这些。有的事情如果萨姆不在反而要容易些，因为萨姆是个骗子，是个瘾君子。  
一个骗子，一个瘾君子，一个恨自己的人，一个完全破碎的人。  
一个恨自己的人。迪恩被这个想法淹没了。  
迪恩总是重视自己的家人，比重视自己更多。他总是觉得自己为家人奋斗的时候能实现自己的价值。但是讨厌自己，恨自己？他一点儿也不。  
这种自我厌恶——如此的根深蒂固——比迪恩知道的更深。在杰西卡死的时候就生出了根。他之前怎么能没发现。  
他踢着草地，回头看了萨姆一眼，“我很抱歉。”  
萨姆疑惑的看回去，“我才是需要抱歉的那一个。”  
“我只是——我不知道。”  
“不知道什么？”萨姆问。  
“你是这么觉得的。”  
萨姆看起来更困惑了，“我还能怎么觉得？”  
“那种生活很糟糕，”迪恩耸了耸肩说，“糟糕透顶。我不知道。只是——不是这个。”  
“我也才知道，”萨姆说，“我知道我是个怪胎，我知道我是个怪物。那些梦和预示，死亡和毁灭。我不想承认，但是它们就在那里。我一直都是一个怪物。”  
“你不是一个怪物，”迪恩说。  
萨姆笑了笑，“你不相信这个。”  
“不，但是我知道。”  
萨姆抿起嘴唇，“好吧，”他说，“那么我是谁？（then who am i？）”  
“你是这个团队的一员，萨米，”他说，“我们能一起克服这些。我们在一起能克服任何事。”  
萨姆咽咽口水，他点点头，一次，两次，然后他看着迪恩，“这有什么意义？（what is that worth？）”  
这个问题不让迪恩惊讶，但是还是很难回答。迪恩叹了口气，“这值得让我们呆在一起，”他说，“你和我，一起，弟弟，我们能做到。”  
萨姆的笑容看起来很难过，“我也想这么相信，”他说，“我告诉自己这是真的，我这么坚信着。”  
萨姆盯着地面，他的姿势看起来有点僵硬，迪恩想说点什么，想告诉他更多，但是萨姆抬起头来，眼睛湿润了。  
“我错了，”他说，“我的代价是杰西，我的梦想，我知道这最后会夺走我的一切。”  
这是——令人心碎——萨姆是对的。迪恩总是欺骗着萨姆，说着一些诱人的谎言——他从来没有想到这些谎言会被拆穿。而造成的后果会让他们如何支离破碎。  
“我会改变，如果我能，”萨姆说，“这就是为什么你需要离开，这就是为什么你早就该离开了。早就应该。”  
接着画面褪色，迪恩觉得自己跟着周围的一切一起消失，什么都不剩。  
***  
接着，他再次面对着萨姆。  
他的黑眼睛导游。虽然这个混蛋可以隐藏起那双眼睛。  
萨姆笑着，“旅途愉快吗？”  
“闭嘴，滚开。”  
“所以你不是很享受。”  
“在我弟弟记忆里的那些阴暗面窜来窜去？是啊，不太喜欢。”  
萨姆还是笑，“试试跟他们呆在一起。”  
“试试离开这里怎么样？”  
“好吧，这是最终目标，”萨姆点点头，“但是这得看你。”  
“伙计，我已经厌倦了这些狗屎这些废话，”迪恩说着向前一步，“我是来帮忙的，不是来旅游的。”  
萨姆看上去并没有很在意，“再告诉我一遍来着，你怎么定义你的来帮忙？”  
“找到萨姆，告诉他醒过来，然后我们一起离开。”  
萨姆若有所思地点点头，“所以现在你还是这个想法？”  
“什么想法？”  
“轻轻松松的离开这里？”  
迪恩叹了口气，转过身，“我已经见得足够多了。‘我是谁和有什么意义’”他转过身来愤怒地看着萨姆，“我只是想要他醒过来。”  
“但是什么是我们需要的呢。”  
“你需要在这里跟你的变态再待得更久一点。”  
萨姆的表情变了，他露出了黑眼睛，“其他人认为我们应该直接让你离开，”他说。  
迪恩真的累了，厌倦了萨姆和他的黑眼睛还有那些画面。他厌倦了这个游戏，厌倦了来来回回的溜达。他只想要萨姆出来，这个见鬼的旅行？他不想要这个，“是吗？”他问，“你怎么想？”  
“我认为你还有很多需要知道的。”  
在迪恩能问一些问题之前，他再次跌落，快速的被黑暗淹没了。


	4. 第三章A

第三章

A

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

-from “How to Save a Life” by the Fray

***  
阳光。  
太过耀眼，灼得迪恩不得不眯起了眼睛。他花了好一会儿才让所有东西都聚焦。当他能看清楚时，他还是不知道自己在哪里。  
街道上都是人。年轻人，也许都是上大学的年龄。背着书包。有一个宽敞的绿色草坪，还有庄严的建筑群。自行车从迪恩身边驶过，差点儿就撞到了他。  
迪恩集中注意力，他在人行道上张望着，想要搞清楚自己在哪里。  
接着他看见了标志。图书馆。  
再往上看，迪恩咽了咽口水。斯坦福。他在斯坦福。  
突然有人从他身后走过，迪恩一回头刚好看见他弟弟正在往上走。  
有那么一会儿，迪恩目瞪口呆的。萨姆看起来很年轻，又高又瘦；他穿着迪恩没见过的牛仔夹克，肩上挎着一个背包。他的头发比迪恩记得的要短，这一切让萨姆看起来像极了一个学生。  
萨姆的确看起来就是斯坦福学生的其中一个。他看起来就是一个知识分子，跟迪恩完全不一样。从他弟弟的言行举止也一点儿都看不出来他会那些致命的技能和知识。  
迪恩一直觉得萨姆在斯坦福可能会格格不入。当初他去萨姆公寓的时候瞥了一眼。但是一开始看到的时候？完全是另外一回事。  
萨姆进了图书馆，迪恩也跟着去了。  
迪恩以前当然也去过图书馆。但是这一个？相当令人印象深刻。难怪萨姆想来这里。  
迪恩盯着这地方看了一会儿，对整个地方甚至有点肃然起敬。接着他看见他弟弟，坐在桌子边上开始研究着什么。  
迪恩坐到萨姆对面，“你走得好快，”他说，“急什么？”  
萨姆看了他一眼，眉头紧锁，“两节课之间没有很多时间，”他说，“我昨天晚上打工太迟了没有足够的时间学习。”  
“噢，”迪恩说。这当然能说通，但是迪恩没想过这个。大学，在他看来应该是充满乐趣的。但是萨姆一点都不休息，因为他得做更多重要的事。  
萨姆摇了摇头，叹了口气，“人类学有一个测验，我真的需要保持我的成绩，”他解释，“如果我达不到，我可能会失去我的奖学金。”  
“但是你安排得太满了，”迪恩说。  
萨姆哼了一声，“这是学业，”他说，“我还需要生活费。”  
这也说得通，但是迪恩还是没想过。他一直以为萨姆这四年过得很轻松，他没有想过萨姆得去打工，然后更加努力的学习确保自己能达到目标。  
“还有很多事得做，”萨姆说，“我得想办法尽快得到法学院的面试机会。”  
迪恩耸了耸肩，“你很努力，”他说，“他们给了你面试机会。”  
“因为我花了所有空闲时间学习。我高中最后一年整每天晚上睡觉都没有超过五个小时，我现在也没有，我现在可不能放松。”  
“是啊，但是你喜欢这些东西，”迪恩说，“而且你还有杰西。”  
萨姆点点头，“我是喜欢，”他说，“而且还占据了我所有的精力。学习，工作，人际关系。占据了所有我醒着的时间，每一分钟。我永远都不能休息，我不能放轻松。”  
“那你为什么还这么做？”  
萨姆停下来，抬头看着他，“你认真的吗？”  
迪恩只是耸了耸肩，“如果真的这么困难，那你为什么这么做？”  
“因为这是我想要的，”萨姆说，“我梦想的。我不介意工作得很累，我也不介意那些牺牲。因为我想要达到目标。”  
这些努力有意义。但是只是——听起来很奇怪。想想也觉得奇怪，萨姆的安排全部都很奇怪。但是这就是萨姆，迪恩的小弟弟。他的生命里每一个时刻，迪恩都在，而迪恩一点都不喜欢去想自己不了解萨姆的那一部分。  
这就是为什么让萨姆离开真的很难。这就是为什么萨姆的离开让他如此难过，迪恩一直以为，萨姆会永远都是他的。  
萨姆现在那么独立...这只是有点难以置信。  
但是让人惊喜。他弟弟的优点，能力，坚持。他的小弟弟很快乐。  
“伙计，你就在这里坐着？”萨姆问，“你到这里来就是坐在那里？”  
“你想要我说什么？”  
萨姆笑了笑，摇了摇头，“你可以回答一个问题。”  
“你又没问问题。”  
萨姆叹了口气，看起来有点恼火，“还是那一个。”  
“啥？”  
“我是谁，迪恩？（Who am I, Dean?）”  
他听见这个问题好几次了，但是这仍然让他措手不及。萨姆不知道这个——他一直都不知道。而这个问题把迪恩推进了火坑，哪怕他很努力的想回答出来。  
看见萨姆被关在地下室，看见萨姆喝醉之后，看见萨姆退却，自杀，绝望。这个？现在这个可能好得多，“你见鬼的棒极了，这就是你。”  
萨姆看起来很开心，但是又有点困惑，“好，”他说，“可是这又有什么意义呢？（And what is that worth?）”  
“这值得为这一切奋斗，”迪恩回答，他笑着摇了摇头，“兄弟，真难想象你拥有了这一切。你有一个属于你的地方，你有一个爱你的姑娘，一个永久的地址，成绩都是A，我知道你很聪明，可是我真的没想到你这么棒。”  
这是很高的评价，但是萨姆看起来没有很高兴。他看起来很不确定，还是很困惑，“如果我没有一个姑娘，这还是值得的吗？如果我考试不及格没有上斯坦福，如果我只是想在一个咖啡厅工作？如果我只是想干除了狩猎以外的任何事？那还是值得的吗？”  
迪恩摇头，“但是你不想要那些。”  
萨姆的笑容看起来有点难过，“我从来没有想要很多东西，”萨姆说，“但是之前没人问过我。”  
迪恩叹了口气，“萨姆——”  
萨姆举起一只手，摇头，阻止了迪恩开口，“我不想跟你吵架，”他说，“这是唯一一次，我看到了自己的价值。这是唯一一次，我认为这一切是值得的。我相信这个，我不想你来把这个夺走。我知道其他人——他们已经失去了，但是我需要，我还是需要，好吗？”  
“萨姆——”  
“你得接受这个，”萨姆说，“这跟我做什么，不做什么没有关系。这是我的梦想，这涉及希望。没有这一切，我不知道我是谁，我只知道我不喜欢。”  
“萨姆——”  
“你得接受这一切，你得离开这里。”  
“什么？”迪恩有点惊讶，“萨姆，别这样——”  
“你还没有明白吗？”  
“明白什么？”迪恩问，“我只是想离开这里，我们一起。”  
“但是我需要留下来，”萨姆摇着头说，“我需要你看看。”  
“我们得走了，萨姆，”迪恩说，“这不是真的。你现在在医院里——”  
萨姆还是摇头，“现实不是我的出路。”  
“萨姆——”  
“再见，迪恩，”萨姆说。  
然后在迪恩能阻止他之前，一切都消失了。  
***  
这地方很熟悉。肮脏，毫不起眼。有一个闪烁着的霓虹灯写着汽车旅馆。  
迪恩立刻想了起来。  
不可能。  
迪恩听见门在他后面砰的关上了，接着有人走开。  
他待过上百个糟糕的汽车旅馆，但是这一个他永远都会记得。这是那个改变了一切的旅馆。萨姆在离开前待过的最后一个。  
这是萨姆来告诉他们关于斯坦福的事的那个晚上。这是萨姆跟他们的父亲大吵了一架的那个晚上。这是他们爸爸说永远别回来的那个晚上。这是萨姆终于听了他们爸爸命令的那个晚上。  
这很伤人——比其他的都要伤人。看见萨姆受伤，看见萨姆支离破碎——这很难让人接受，毫无疑问。那些记忆令人困惑令人难过。  
而这个？这不只是萨姆的回忆，这也是他的。因为当萨姆走出去的时候，迪恩被抛在他身后。  
他闭上他的眼睛。“别这样，别这样，”他喃喃自语，“这里没什么好知道的。”  
他睁开眼睛，场景没有变化。他能听见萨姆在卧室里，把他的东西胡乱的塞在一起，迪恩知道他在干什么。收拾东西。  
迪恩叹了口气，如果他要离开这里，他必须得跟萨姆谈谈。  
他尝试着走过去，想看看会发生什么。萨姆一下子就把门打开了，看得出来他很生气，他又继续开始收拾，根本不看迪恩。  
萨姆走来走去，把东西摔得十分用力，狠狠的把东西塞进他的背包里。书和衣服，零零散散的，甚至还有他自己认认真真完成的宝贵的笔记。  
萨姆看起来很年轻——很瘦但是精壮，迪恩记得那些日子，萨姆还在长高，不但如此，他变得更有主见。他变得强壮，身上有了一些肌肉，但是如果不看他成年人一样的身高，他的脸瘦极了，还带着一些让迪恩看着都心疼的孩子气。  
“所以你也打算来骂我一顿，是不？”萨姆提问时没有转身。他把一本《沃特希普荒原》①装进了他的包里。  
“什么？”迪恩问。  
萨姆瞥了他一眼，“你要来告诉我，我是怎样的一个混蛋？我应该留下来？听爸爸的话？滚过去请他原谅我吗？”  
语气里的苦涩迪恩也还记得——因为这他还斥责过萨姆。他们父亲的命令苛刻又盲目，迪恩甚至觉得他一点都不在乎他们。  
但是这跟爸爸没关系。都是因为迪恩，和萨姆，还有他们不管发生什么事，迪恩都会选择萨姆。  
萨姆都会选择他自己。  
“你觉得我在乎老爸怎么想？”迪恩终于再次开口。  
萨姆哼了一声，从抽屉里拿出来几条短裤，“你总是告诉我要听话点儿，听他的命令。”  
“你总是在让他滚开，”迪恩反击。  
“他好像也没听我的。”  
“噢，你听了吗？”迪恩问，他控制不住舌尖上嘲讽的语调。  
萨姆顿了顿，看着他，“我听了，”他说，他又转回去开始收拾自己的东西，“我听了八年，我听到的全是谎言。”  
这一下灼痛了迪恩，这是事实。“我们试图保护你。”  
“所以那就这么算了？”  
“所以让你变成了一个蠢蛋？”  
萨姆再次看着他，“所以你就是觉得我是个混蛋。”  
迪恩耸了耸肩，“你自己说的，伙计，”他说，“不是我。”  
萨姆点了点头，他脸上的肌肉紧绷，“你没想想我说得对不对？”  
迪恩知道萨姆会问问题，不管是在现实中还是在这里遇到的那么多个萨姆。但是这个？这有点偏题了。“什么？”  
“我的想法，”萨姆又说，“或者说，我的感受。”  
老实的回答？不，迪恩没想过。当然他知道萨姆很生气，而且可能还很受伤，但是这不能解释为什么萨姆一定要离开——断绝所有关系，离开。  
“因为这糟透了，迪恩，”萨姆告诉他，“糟糕透顶，我需要的只是一个机会。为自己做一些事情。这就是我想要的。他怎么做的？他赶走了我，他让我再也别回来。”  
“你刚刚可以告诉他，”迪恩不止一次想过这个，在萨姆待在斯坦福的日子里他不断的这样想，“你不应该对他撒谎。”  
“像他对我说谎那样？”萨姆困惑地问。  
“你应该试着跟他谈谈，”迪恩坚持，“他会听的。”  
“他会听你的，迪恩，”萨姆直白地告诉他，“他只会好好听你的。”  
“因为我遵守命令。”  
“我只是想知道我们为什么做这个。”  
“而他只是想要我们安全！”迪恩吼了起来，“我们是一家人。”迪恩还是坚信着这个。他必须，只要他们在一起，只要他们都活着，遵守着所有的承诺，这一切也就不会发生了。他们可以很快乐，像小时候那样完整。  
“这不是家庭，迪恩！”萨姆喊回去，“这也不是什么信任还是什么问题。这是事实，我不快乐，迪恩。这就是一个事实，每天我从学校回家，我都得找个理由不杀了自己。每次我们去狩猎，我都不得不说服自己这不只是让自己去送死。这种生活方式——带走了我所有好的部分，然后毁掉了。你知道这是什么感觉吗？你知道那种希望自己能在除了这里以外任何地方的感觉吗？”  
迪恩想说他知道。在地狱里待了那么几个月。他有点看不起自己，皮肤有点麻木的不舒服。每一次狩猎他都无法完全投入，他所想的全部是逃离。  
不是去寻找自己，而是逃离自己。迪恩突然意识到了差别。迪恩想离开是因为狩猎让他感到太真实。狩猎的时候那一部分是真正的他自己，而迪恩不想面对那一部分。  
萨姆想离开，因为狩猎不会让萨姆成为一个正常人，不能让他安全，不仅如此，还变本加厉的让他痛苦。  
这一切就像是拼图里缺少的那一部分。萨姆从来没有得到的，他根本没有恶意，他只是本能的在保护自己。萨姆只是想当他去了斯坦福他能有个目标，能坚持下去，就像在杰西死了之后他抓住每一根救命稻草为了复仇那样，就像在迪恩死后他开始跟露比鬼混。绝望会迫使人们去做一些有趣的事，萨姆没法打破这一条；他只是需要一个目标。  
迪恩叹了口气，看着萨姆——看见了他弟弟。18岁的孩子，他拥有的东西不超过两个背包。当他的家庭不能给他任何能实现自我价值东西的时候，萨姆决定去大学自己寻找价值。萨姆需要的只是一句话，一个肯定。一个让自己能觉得自己有用，而不是那些让他觉得自己毫无用处的东西。  
萨姆会这么选择真的不奇怪。  
迪恩艰难的吞咽了一下，把自己从痛苦里拉回来，他已经看够了，这么多年他都紧紧的拽着萨姆。现在是时候放手了——此时此刻，是时候松开他紧握的手。“我很抱歉，”他说。  
萨姆停了下来，不敢相信自己听到的，“你很抱歉？”  
“让你觉得你自己不得不这么做，”他说，“只是...你不应该这么想。”  
“你告诉我我错了，然后呢？”萨姆疑惑不解。  
“不是，”迪恩说，“我只是希望这一切能不一样。”  
“但是结果是一样的。”萨姆帮他说完了。  
“可以不同。”迪恩说。  
“那要怎么办？”萨姆问，“爸爸让我去上大学？我走了你也觉得没什么？我有很好的机会做自己？”  
“我只想要你，”迪恩说，“从你出生前我就认识你，我比你自己更了解你。你不需要成为我身边其他任何人。”  
萨姆给了他一个看起来像笑的表情，“那我是谁，迪恩？（And who am I, Dean？）”  
迪恩早就应该知道会有这么个问题。这个答案很重要，回答正确很重要，这样萨姆就能知道，“你仍然是一个温彻斯特。不管你怎么想，不管爸爸怎么说。”  
萨姆点点头，他看着斑驳的地面，“那么告诉我，迪恩，”他说，他抬起头看着迪恩，眼神有点挑衅，“告诉我这有什么意义？（what is that worth?）”  
迪恩觉得自己的努力徒劳无功。萨姆现在很年轻，满腔怒火——他有想要的东西，而他绝对不会妥协，不管他想要的东西是对是错。现在的萨姆目光短浅，他还太冲动。但是更多的是，他现在还有希望，他还有需要的东西。迪恩以前只看到了萨姆的自私，但是他现在知道这个孩子并不是因为什么叛逆期，并不是想要证明什么。  
这很难回答，他不想面对着个。萨姆的离开已经伤害了他——非常。但是这不是迪恩的错，也许这一切都是因为他自己。  
“这值得不要断了你的后路，”迪恩告诉他，“你有一天也许会后悔。”  
萨姆笑了笑，“后悔？你是说我会后悔告诉爸爸斯坦福的事？还是我会后悔我参加的每一次狩猎？还是为我生命里前八年的谎言后悔？”他摇着头，“我没有选择，我需要一个机会，迪恩。一个能让我喘息的机会，我透不过气来。这不是关于我要离开你们。而是生活，我两者都想要，可是看来我只得到了一个。”  
这比迪恩想象的要伤害他更深，“你需要留下来，但是你更需要离开？”迪恩问。  
“如果我为了你留下来，”萨姆说，“我会死。这一生——在一次狩猎后结束，这些谎言，训练，无止境的追捕邪恶——我能成为一个温彻斯特，或者我能稍微快乐一点儿。但是爸爸跟我说清楚了，鱼和熊掌不能兼得。”  
迪恩现在能看到是他以前丝毫没有注意到的绝望和需要，燃烧在萨姆的内心深处。微小的希望燃烧着他弟弟的灵魂。  
这就是为什么萨姆在斯坦福看起来那么不一样。前所未有的快乐。  
这就是为什么杰西死之后萨姆那么痛苦，这就是为什么萨姆现在躺在医院里跟一具空壳一样。  
迪恩看到过他弟弟失去希望，看到他拥有希望，伴随着愤怒和绝望，他没办法摆脱这个。  
然而，他怎么能让这个孩子依靠着这样的希望？他知道萨姆的梦想，也知道终点。迪恩知道萨姆会失去所有的东西。这不公平。这不对。但是他却见鬼的无能为力什么都做不了。  
萨姆点点头，“我就是这么想的，”他说。  
迪恩看着他弟弟深呼吸一口气，把行李背到肩上然后他又看了迪恩一眼。“你也要说吗？”  
迪恩的喉咙紧缩，他觉得眼睛被灼烧着，“说什么？”迪恩问。  
“给我下一个最后通牒。我知道你以后会说的，如果你现在说，说不定你就可以没那么多麻烦了。”  
迪恩记得。他躺在蜜月套房的地板上，萨姆差点杀了他。  
他是认真的，他希望那是认真的。  
但是事实是，有一部分萨姆是对的。也许迪恩不了解他，因为迪恩从来不知道这些事，他不知道萨姆被伤害得有多深。他不知道萨姆在试图从怎样的绝望里挣脱出来。他不知道也许所有故事真的能有两个结局，不管什么时候，萨姆是个瘾君子，或者骗子，或者只是一个十几岁的孩子，他想要的都只是一个机会，萨姆应得的一个机会。  
萨姆抿了抿嘴唇，他点点头，“好吧。”他说，然后他迈开了步子，他从迪恩身边经过，开了门然后停顿了一个下，迪恩闭上眼睛，祈祷着，也许萨姆会回头。他们也许能弥补一些什么。  
门关上了。  
萨姆走了。  
迪恩被一股强烈的挫败感笼罩着。他不知道说什么才能够救萨姆，他一开始没有尝试的话一切可能更轻松。  
他疲惫的跟随着场景消退，迎接来新的黑暗。  
***  
迪恩挺喜欢汽车旅馆的。  
他有点讨厌学校。  
这也是为什么他忘不掉它们。  
现在阳光明媚，他听见铃声响了，前门有一群孩子开始走出来。一个接着一个，成群结队的，说笑着从他身边走过。  
迪恩看见了标志。杜鲁门高中。  
迪恩低低的咒骂着。真是他喜欢的，另一个糟糕的记忆。  
到处都是孩子，但是他没看见萨姆。他只想跟萨姆谈一谈，他不想记起他在这学校里发生的其他部分；考虑到这不过是萨姆大脑的一个记忆，他更不想待在这儿了。  
人群逐渐减少了，迪恩能看到一些老师开始离开。如果萨姆再不出现，他就要进去找他。  
他走进去——向他记忆里萨姆的橱柜走过去，然后他搜索了每一层男孩子们的更衣室，查看了好几间看起来有些面熟的教室。  
没找到，他到教学楼外去找，四处游荡，到了足球训练场。  
现在是早春，场地几乎都是空的。除了看台上一个小小的身影。  
萨姆。  
十四岁，小书呆子，是他的小弟弟。但是很难看到他这样——年轻，又小，又单纯。他很难记起萨米实际上比他表现得更小，迪恩的心跳起来。  
他走过去，萨姆看见他，什么都没说。但是看起来有点郁闷，虽然迪恩分辨不出来，但是迪恩知道自己在学校里的情况不是很好，但是他以为萨姆过的还不错，一些小恶棍，但是萨姆很聪明很强——所以这些都不是什么问题。  
萨姆这个年龄的时候是不太爱搭理人，迪恩回忆着，令人沮丧的是，他可能马上就能知道是为什么了。  
迪恩把手插进衣服口袋里。空气很清爽，迪恩深吸一口气，不得不提醒一下自己这不是真的。“你在这里干什么？”  
萨姆耸耸肩，看着很远的地方，“就是等。”  
迪恩看了一眼四周，他用夹克裹紧了自己，“等什么？”  
“你。爸爸。”萨姆说，“我不应该自己一个人回家，是吧？”  
是的。而且还有更多的规则。不能自己离开旅馆的房间，不能跟陌生人说话，不能独自回家。这些是理所当然的，他们不担心什么强盗或者杀人犯，还有更多更可怕的东西在外面，萨姆是最小的——永远都是最小的——温彻斯特不允许任何可能的危险发生。  
“恩，我现在来了，”迪恩指出。  
萨姆轻轻点了点头，“爸爸快回家了，对吗？”  
迪恩记得这个，记得他的父亲在追踪着一只大黑狗，把他们从密西西比带到了这里。“接着我们就能离开这里了，”迪恩告诉他。  
萨姆的肩膀垮了下去，迪恩这才意识到这不是萨姆想要的。  
但是对于迪恩来说他从来没搞明白是怎么回事。没什么理由会让萨姆想要留下，一个学校，全是一些不喜欢他们的孩子。一个镇子，全是一些不认识他们的人。很多漂亮姑娘，但事实上，至始至终迪恩想要的都是家人。  
“然后我们就得重新开始，”萨姆说。  
“那是好事，”迪恩告诉他，“我确定另外一个学校肯定会有更多你喜欢的小伙伴，你可以做到重新开始。”  
萨姆看起来不是不开心。他看起来有些难过。  
“伙计，说真的，”迪恩说，“到底怎么了？”  
萨姆叹了口气，看着他，“你从来都没有想过要更多的东西吗？”  
“比这个更多？”迪恩说，他记得他十几岁的时候——白天在教室里孤零零的，晚上计划着狩猎，或者跟一些名字都忘了的姑娘在一起。爸爸和萨姆。“你还想要什么？”  
“我的老师，怀亚特先生，”萨姆说，“他觉得我能考上大学。”  
迪恩愣住了。他一直不知道——萨姆怎么会梦想着大学。这肯定不是空穴来风，但是他从来没有提过，所以迪恩没办法一下子接受这个。迪恩以为萨姆是挑选了最能让老爸生气的事来干，但是显然他大错特错了。  
关于很多事。  
“是吗？”迪恩说，“你很聪明。”  
“他问我想要什么，”萨姆继续说，抬头看着迪恩，“我不知道怎么回答。”  
“你现在十四岁，萨姆，”迪恩告诉他，“你不知道想要什么很正常。”  
萨姆摇了摇头，“不是，”他说，“只是...从来没有人问过我。”  
迪恩笑了起来，“我经常都在问你。”  
“我是说关于人生。”  
“意大利面还是奶酪的确是人生里很重要的决定。”  
萨姆没有笑，“我们总是在狩猎，一个接一个的，”萨姆说，“我们去一个地方，待几个月，又离开。千篇一律的，训练，狩猎，离开。别的什么都没有，也没有什么值得期待的。”  
“我们杀死怪物，”迪恩不同意，“救了很多人。”  
“那些从我不想知道的事情里冒出来的我不认识的人。”  
“你不能无视那些，萨米。”  
“我没有，”萨姆告诉他，“我只是想高兴点，我想能安安全全的。可是我都没有，我觉得我不逃出这个循环，我就会死掉。”  
“伙计，这有点儿夸张了。”  
“但是，迪恩，我不喜欢狩猎，”萨姆有点埋怨，听见萨姆坦白这些东西很奇怪。但是这就是萨姆想的，“我只是...觉得这会杀了我。”  
“爸爸不会让你发生任何事。”  
“不是那样，”萨姆告诉他，他稍微向前，眉头皱了起来，“但是——像是在我身体里。我。我觉得它慢慢的从里面杀死我。”  
迪恩很难想到这个。迪恩有马和马车来推动一切事情，但是这不是萨姆想要的。萨姆不在乎马能拉着马车前进，因为他想的完全是另外一回事。  
迪恩曾经把这叫做自私，但是看着这个孩子——看着十四岁的萨姆，看着他多么的悲剧——这完全让迪恩震惊了。  
这是萨姆十八岁时说的，这也是他一直试图避免的。萨姆不知道未来有什么值得期待的，萨姆不知道幸福是什么，不知道安全稳定是什么。萨姆不知道应该相信谁，或者怎么相信——因为他的整个生命里都是一些断断续续的回忆和谎言。  
萨姆叹了口气，看起来整个人缩在了一起，“我的脑子里总是出现这些问题。我想要什么，我会去哪里。我总是有这些问题，迪恩，它们萦绕不散。”  
迪恩知道那个问题，他听到过，然而他得让萨姆自己问出来，“什么问题，萨姆？”他强迫自己说。  
“我是谁？（who am I?）”  
这应该很容易。一切年轻的玩笑，他的傲慢自大和萨姆的内向富有逻辑。“你是一个小书呆。”迪恩说，像是脱口而出。  
萨姆看起来很失望，“这有什么意义呢？”  
“这值得继续努力，”迪恩告诉他，“值得每天早上起床，继续坚持下去。”  
萨姆试着微笑，“你真的这么觉得吗？”  
“当然，”迪恩说，“我会照顾你。你继续努力一些，爸爸会同意的，这样就太棒了。”  
这是迪恩期望的，这不过是一个幻想。他一直照顾他的小弟弟，但是他失败了，不是爸爸知道的那种失败，毫无疑问，而是他们能在一起。如果萨姆只是遵循所有的一切。自由可能就是他的代价。萨姆想要用手来推车而不要马，迪恩知道这不能成功。  
“我也希望能变成那样，”萨姆终于又开口，他看起来更忧郁了，“我只是——我不知道。”  
“有什么需要知道？”迪恩说，“我知道狩猎永远不是最好的，但是人们需要我们，小伙计。他们需要我们——他们会一直需要。我只是——我没有想出来，我找不到其他值得我离开的东西。”  
萨姆又看向了远方，他叹了一口气，“我希望这样就是足够了。”  
“有的时候必须知足。”  
萨姆看着他，“你确定？即使所有的事情都变了，你还是坚信着这个？”  
迪恩必须，即使他想离开，但是没地方可去。没有别的满足感，狩猎能让他觉得他做对了事情。他能挽回一些什么。他擅长这个，这是他了解的，这就是他，即使他总是不愿意承认这一点。  
他点头，“我确定。”  
萨姆嘴角勾起了一个微笑，“你真幸运，”他说，“我希望我也能这样。”  
“我英俊潇洒的外表？”迪恩说着俏皮话。  
“我是说知道你做的事情有什么意义。”  
迪恩不知道怎么耍宝了，“你也可以。”  
萨姆只是摇了摇头，他看着自己的手，“我不快乐，迪恩，”他说，“我也不安全，已经有很长一段时间了，我都忘了那是什么感觉——真正的安全，真正的高兴起来。我知道你试过了，但是这不是一部电影或者那些偷来的糖果可以弥补的。这是关于，我背着那些咒语让那些鬼魂不靠近，每天晚上得花一个多小时才能睡着。每天早上我醒来第一件事是确保我的枪在我的枕头底下，我每天早上都不想醒来，我被困住了，有的时候我在想这一切简直糟透了，我能过的只是活足够长的时间直到一切感觉都变得麻木。”  
迪恩不知道能说什么。萨姆这些话里每一个词都无比沉重，而且都是事实。这不是迪恩觉得这个孩子很快乐什么的，但是他也没想到萨姆这么沮丧。看着他，一张年轻的小脸上全是疲惫，迪恩在想他怎么能错过这一切。他如此全神贯注于自己的责任，愿望和义务，他忘了萨姆才是被这一切压得喘不过气的那一个。  
“萨姆，”他说，“我真的很抱歉。”  
但这不够。萨姆只是勉强露了一个笑容，什么都没说。  
如果他当时就明白，迪恩也不确定会有什么变化。如果他少嘲笑这个孩子一些，当他跟爸爸吵架时站在他身边。也许当萨姆离开去斯坦福时他就不会觉得这么受伤，因为那样他就明白了萨姆为什么会这么做。  
这不是说这不自私，这的确有点。但是这能接受。  
“有的时候，我觉得自己能就这么消失掉，”很长一段停顿过后，萨姆继续说，他的小弟弟闭上了眼睛，“有的时候我希望我就这么消失。”  
迪恩想说点什么——任何事——但是他还没能开口。他不知道怎么说，迪恩闭上眼睛，他也一起消失，一切都消失了。

 

①Watership Down这本书是以一群野兔为主角的英雄式奇幻小说，由英国作家理查德•亚当斯所作。故事描写了以主角榛子为首的一群野兔们逃离即将被人类毁灭的兔场，追寻新的家园，而在一路上遭遇劫难的故事。这部小说标题取自主角野兔们建立新兔场的地点，英国汉普郡北区的沃特希普荒原。


	5. 第三章B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章由saramello姑娘翻译-V-

\------------------------------------

又是一家旅馆，黯淡平凡，却妆点着圣诞的灯火。  
八岁的Sam坐在他的床上，穿着小得不合身的裤子。  
这是Sam发觉的那一夜，Dean反应过来后胃沉了下去。

那一夜Sam知道了真相。

Sam含着眼泪，坐在床上时肩膀隆着。  
“我不是故意想惹你发火的，“Sam对他说，轻轻的抽泣了一下。  
Dean抬眉，“什么？”  
“关于妈妈，”sam说，“还有关于…所有的问题，所以你才走开了。”

于是Dean记起了，Sam不停地问他问题，所以他冲了出去。  
有时候这个孩子就是让他忍受不下去——Dean自己也年幼，而他并不是Sam的父亲。他爱他的小弟弟，但他不知道他应该如何说，如何做，更不可能想出所有的答案。  
有时逃出去更容易。

“有时我只是想知道答案，”Sam继续说。  
Dean叹了口气，重重地坐到床上，“你以为你想要答案，”他说，“但相信我，这个答案不是你想知道的。”  
“但如果你不告诉我真相，我要怎么相信你？”Sam说，“我一直知道你在隐藏什么东西。”  
Dean感到自己的抵触心爆发了，“我隐藏什么了？”  
Sam白了他一眼，“如果我知道是什么，我就不会问了。”  
“但你怎么知道的？”Dean坚持着，他如此艰难地努力，只为给Sam提供一个环境，给Sam Dean不曾拥有的正常。  
“这些搬家、化名，我们住在汽车旅馆里，Dean。”Sam平淡地说，“我从幼儿园开始的一个月内就发现这不正常。”

这有点让人失落，想着Sam在远早于Dean愿意的年岁就失去了正常，想着也许Sam压根就从未体会过。  
“这是为了保护你的安全。”Dean告诉他，声调紧绷。  
“但如果我不知道真相怎么可能安全呢？”  
“我在这里，”Dean说，“爸爸也在，你还需要什么？”  
“答案，”Sam看起来如此认真，不顾一切得近乎绝望，“我只是想要答案，我没办法承受所有的这些问题。”  
“那就不要再问了，”Dean说，比他打算的更严厉。“也许那些问题并非都有答案。”  
“每个问题只有一个答案，Dean，”Sam说，“有些人觉得所有的答案都是真的，看起来让人安心，也许部分是真的。但我不相信，不总是相信。”  
“什么意思？”

Sam的表情黯淡下来，犹豫不决地垂下了头，“有时看起来那只是一个答案。只需要知道一件事，一个真相。这是我这些年来一直在寻找的，我只是从没想过我找到时却不想要它。”  
Dean的心里一阵刺痛， 他尝试着微笑，“没有那么坏，”Dean说。  
Sam没能成功地回应笑容，“我觉得也许有。”他说。  
“老兄，想想看，”Dean轻拍着Sam的肩膀，“你现在可以玩枪了。”  
这个孩子的大眼睛比Dean所记得的更加敏锐，“只有这样？”他问。  
“那你还想要什么？”  
问出口的一瞬间，Dean就知道他做错了。Sam瞪着眼睛，脸上因Dean所认出的强烈感情而生动起来，  
“我想呆在同一个地方，“Sam说，”我想要爸爸在身边。也许他可以去看我的足球比赛，也许你可以加入棒球队。然后爸爸可以有份工作，我们可以有个家，就像我出生前，你曾经有过的那样。“  
“嘿！“Dean严厉地说，”我们现在就有个家。“  
Sam的脸紧绷着，“但那时你有个更好的家。”他突然停住了，眼睛盯在Dean身上，“对吧？“  
Dean艰难地咽了一下，感觉自己的心跳开始加速。  
Sam没让他说话，“你不必说出来，Dean。我知道，就像我知道猎魔。我知道你对我的真实感受。你保护我是因为那给了你目标。我们都需要目标。我明白这很好。我只是希望不必如此，我的意思是，你被我粘着不是你的错。”  
“老兄，我没被你粘着。”  
Sam转过头来，沉思着咬着嘴唇，“但不是吗？爸爸把我放进你的臂弯，你没有选择。有时候你有没有想过，如果你从没为我而来又会是怎样？”  
Dean舔着自己的嘴唇，“不，从没有过。”他说。  
“没关系的，”Sam说，“我理解的，我理解为什么你这些年一直在骗我。”  
“那是为了保证你的安全。”Dean严厉地告诉他，“我们只是想让你安全而快乐。”  
“但我在汽车旅馆里，”Sam说，“为什么你不告诉我真相？”  
“我只是想保护你！”Dean厉声说着站了起来，来回踱步。然后他回望着自己的兄弟，他正无动于衷地看着自己，“我只是想让你作个孩子。“  
“但我只是想作家庭的一员，”Sam说，“或者我以为我曾经想。现在我只想要安全，我一直都想要安全。但这里让人感觉不安全，Dean，这些旅馆从来没有安全，妈妈那时不安全，爸爸不安全。你不安全。我知道我本不该知道哪些，但是另外一个人告诉我了。”  
Dean停住脚步。“另外一个？”  
“那个有黑眼睛的。他知道真相，他告诉我恶魔抓走了爸爸，也抓走了你。也许我应该让它们一开始就把我抓走，省下所有这些麻烦。”

这听起来太错误了。  
看着他八岁的弟弟说着这些远超他年岁的事情。Dean曾想保护Sam，从这一切中保护Sam。于是他不得不要尽他的职责，让这一切都正确地完成。  
也许Sam还不曾知道真相，但他早已能辨认谎言。  
自六个月时灌入他喉咙的那一天起。

Dean走了过来，在Sam身旁座下，专注地看着他，“你听着，生活中有很多事情会发生，知道吗？坏事情，但是这就是为什么我们现在、也一直会这样做下去——是为了阻止它。这也是我们为什么更努力地抗争。”  
Sam看起来考虑着，“我要怎么相信你呢？”  
“我是你的兄弟。”  
“你以前就骗过我，我整个生活都是一个谎言。这又有什么区别？”  
Dean叹了口气，闭上眼睛了一会儿，“它…就是有区别的，Sam，你要信任我，我是你的哥哥。”  
当他睁开眼睛时，Sam正看着他，“我知道你是谁，Dean，但我又是谁？”（But who am I?）

他应该预料到的，但他没有，在这番对话时没有。他有太多的事想告诉Sam，太多的话他想安慰Sam让一切好一些。他想把被背叛的神情从Sam的脸上挪走，想给他一个理由能够再次相信。他想去思考如果Sam可以不必被迫承受一次失去一切，这样他就可以拯救这个孩子，拯救所有的Sam。

但是现在呢？撒谎并不管用，他现在明白了。他可以感受到Sam的怀疑，如此反射性的，如同从Sam本身的每一个元素中满溢而出。Dean从没抓到，从没真正的理解过。  
他足够体会那是怎样的滋味，过去的一年中Sam就是那最无情的一课。  
但他从没想过自己对Sam说的那些谎言。  
关于天使的谎言，关于Dean知道什么的谎言，关于他父亲留下什么话的谎言，关于猎魔的谎言。整整八年，Sam的生活建立在对真相的层层的粗制滥造之上。而当最终揭露时，它摧毁了Sam生活仅剩的一层稳定的外衣。

发现Sam去年的欺骗就已让Dean怀疑Sam是否是自己家庭的一员。

那这些年的谎言对Sam的影响又有多大？

难怪Sam从来都想知道为什么。  
难怪他从不盲目相信自己的父亲，那个男人也从未值得他这种信任。  
而Dean也不值得。  
突然他明白了自己有多幸运，因为Sam曾全心全意地给予了他这份盲目的信任。

所以真相，他必须告诉Sam真相。  
“你是个猎魔者，Sammy。”他最终说道。  
他的小弟弟看上去在沉思，把脸揉成一团，让双眉间带上了小小的皱纹，“那又有什么意义呢？（ And what is that worth）“  
“那值得过这样的生活。”Dean说，“我知道有时看上去并不是，天哪，有时我自己甚至都不确定，但这就是我们拥有的一切，这就够了。”  
Sam点了点头，看起来在考虑，“那如果不值得呢？“  
Dean让自己不要崩溃，尽可能的冷静，“这点上你只要相信我就可以了。“  
“相信你总是更容易点，”San说，“你的谎言比爸爸的好多了。甚至就算它们都一样是假的，我更喜欢你说的谎。有时候我想这就足够了。”  
Sam低下头去，肩膀也垮了下来，然后他抬起头看进了Dean的双眼，让Dean的心又碎一片。  
Sam叹了口气，轻轻地耸了耸肩，“但它从不够。”

Dean只是合上双眼，他知道他在这里又失败了。和那时同样的错误，同样的善意谎言对Sam是不够的，从来都不够。  
而Dean第一次开始怀疑，是否悲剧就开始于他那时竟相信这真的可行。  
他紧闭双眼，维持着呼吸，等着周围的场景再度变黑。

下一秒他听到的东西，是霹雳猫。【。】  
霹雳猫？这次是哪年？1989？  
睁开眼，Dean发现自己身处破败不堪的汽车旅馆。寒酸的装饰年久失修，有不如无。他们的个人所有寥寥无几，但Dean仍能看到餐桌上他自己那堆磨损的漫画书，咖啡桌上一把塑料的玩具兵。

小电视正在播放霹雳猫，但一半的画面都因接收信号的雪花丢失了。颜色也褪得可笑，很难看出正在演什么，但他的弟弟却看起来一点都不在意。

Sam蜷缩在椅子里，看起来小小的一团。他幼嫩的脸和卷曲蓬松的头发看起来该死的可爱，让Dean都庆幸他自己那时也年纪太小，没有真正意识到这些。因为如果他那时意识到了，也许Sam会得到他想要的一切，一直一直。

因为那个可恶的孩子简直是个洋娃娃，大大的眼睛和柔软的四肢。

然后Sam对着节目笑了出来，Dean的心瞬间刺痛。  
笑声。  
Sam上次这样笑是什么时候了？甚至Sam上次真正、发自内心的微笑又是什么时候？  
Dean突然感到了这一切都不对，因为他不知道。

“嗯，你也可以看呀，”Sam突然看着Dean说。  
Dean迟疑了，“哦，”他双眉皱到一起，没把握地晃着。然后勉强挤出一个笑容，坐到了咯吱作响的沙发上，“好吧。”

“你告诉我这个节目很好看，”Sam转回头看着电视说。  
“老弟，这个节目超棒。”Dean说。  
Sam热切地点着头，“完全的。”他同意道。

然后他们安静下来，动画的声音萦绕在屋中。但是Dean就是无法盯着动画一秒，他双眼被锁在了Sam的身上。

他的小弟弟。

他想着，远在那些岁月流逝之前，这就是Sam，如此的纯洁无辜而甜蜜。这才是他发尽誓言要保护的弟弟，才是他为之甘下地狱的弟弟。

这绝不可能是那个背叛了他的弟弟——不是那个喝恶魔血、欺骗并放出了撒旦的人。也许Dean是对的，也许他的弟弟变了。也许那个黑色眼睛的导游早就掌权，将这个Sam从他身边夺走了。

Sam眨着眼睛看着他，有点担心，“你没在看，”他说，“我们可以看点别的，也许你可以出去玩街机，你不用偷偷跑出去，我不会告诉爸爸的。”

“老弟，你知道？”  
Sam郑重其事地点了点头，“你离开的时候我听到钥匙锁门的声音，有一次我看到你去哪里了。也许等我长大了，我可以跟你一起去？”  
“太危险了。”Dean脱口而出。  
Sam有点沮丧，点了点头，“哦，好吧，那也行。”  
“况且，”Dean赶紧补救，“有了霹雳猫，谁玩什么街机？”  
Sam点点头，回头继续看电视，他只温顺的安静了一小会就抬头又看向Dean，“为什么你在外面安全，我就不呢？”  
“因为我年纪更大。”  
但是这没让Sam满足，“那当我年纪更大的时候呢？”  
Dean几乎乐了出来，这些问题，无穷无尽的问题和辩论，给Sam一个原因他还你一个反驳，但Dean就是忍不住逗他玩。  
“你永远不会比我年纪大的。”  
这看起来让Sam警惕起来了，“所以我永远都不能做你做的那些事？“  
“嗯，也许不是，“Dean语气温和下来，“但是你要信任我等我告诉你什么时候才可以。”

最终，还是同一件事。Sam只需要信任他，如果Sam一直都全部信任着他，事情就不会发展到这个地步。Sam就不会堕入黑暗面，他不会开启天启，生活可以好过太多。  
很难想象其实Dean可以如此简单地改变一切，只要他说服Sam他才是对的——也许不是所有事都对，但在大事上，那些影响甚巨的事情上。

但甚至在5岁，带着他对Dean如英雄般的崇拜，Sam仍旧难缠，“那你永远都不会骗我吗？“  
谎言在Dean的舌尖就是无法滑出，尤其当Sam如此的目光之下。  
换之，他微微笑了一下，“我永远会做为你好的事情。” （I’m always going to do right by you）  
“这是什么意思呢？”  
“我所做的每一件事，都是为了照顾你。”  
“包括你玩街机的时候吗？”  
Dean耸耸肩，“这个嘛…”  
“就算是哥哥也应该享受开心地玩，”Sam郑重地告诉他，“你给我做了晚饭，还告诉我什么时候睡觉，你简直超级聪明。”  
Dean发现自己咧嘴乐了出来，这简直太美好了，他忘了自己有多享受Sam对他如同英雄的崇拜。而当Sam如此全心全意的仰慕和热爱他时，他很难把这些工作和责任当成一种负担。  
这便是最好的年岁。

“你自己也不差啊，孩子，”Dean轻轻地抚摸着Sam的头发。  
Sam冲着他明亮地笑着，“Dean，谢啦，能够有人指望真好。”  
“这就是我的职责。”Dean向他保证。  
“所以我可以问你问题，而且你会知道答案？”  
“如同教科书。”  
“然后你会告诉我我应该知道的？”  
“毫无疏漏。”  
“那我现在就问你一个问题，可以吗，Dean？”  
“没问题，老兄。”

“我是谁？” （Who am I?）

Dean的心脏漏跳了一拍， Sam几乎完美而慢慢地将他引入陷阱，他迎面被这个问题撞得懵了。Dean忘了，就算Sam对他如同英雄般全心仰慕，他终究是个聪明而好奇的孩子。  
而且他知道怎么直中红心。

是那个问题，一切都回到了那个问题。而Dean此刻比任何时候都体会得更加深刻，这个Sam十足美好的存在就充分的证明了——  
“你是Sammy。”  
“那又有什么意义呢？”（What is that worth?）  
这是如此简单的一个问题，他的弟弟看起来如此的郑重。而Dean只有一个答案给以给他，暗自祈盼这已足够，“这值得跟着我，好吗？我永远不会把你带错路。”  
“嗯，”Sam说，“好的。”  
Dean的心凝固了，然后希望随之萌芽，终究这——这可能就是正确的答案？  
“好了？”  
Sam事实上点头了。“我只是还有一个问题。”  
Dean乐了出来，“老兄，说。”

Sam的神情变得很严肃。  
“当我眼睛变黑的时候，我还是Sammy吗？“  
Dean的喉咙哽住了，“什么？“  
“当我眼睛变黑的时候，“Sam说，“我跟其它人说过话。他们全给了我不同的答案。但是你是我的哥哥，你永远不会骗我的，对吧，Dean？”  
Dean不能思考——他甚至不能呼吸了。

“除非你在说不会骗我时就在撒谎，”Sam说，思考中低下头去，“如果是那样的话，我猜一切就都是谎言了。但如果一切从头就是个骗局，我怎么知道什么是真的呢？”

Dean想说这不是真的。他想要告诉Sam一切不是那样的。但是一切其实就是如此。Sam的整个生命建立在层层谎言之上。他父亲的隐瞒，母亲的出卖，Dean自己的谎言。  
如果连Sam生命的基石都是层层骗局，那他又如何知道该去相信什么呢？

而当他从最开始就欺骗着Sam，他又如何期望Sam信任他？  
爱，安全，保护；恨，怀疑，欺骗；  
最终变成了同一样东西。

即便回溯到最初，他也无法为Sam做什么，因为远在Sam出生之前，一切就是个错误。

Sam看着他，面孔从未有过的年幼。好奇，充满希望，无辜，那是Dean想要记住的。  
也许从不是真的。

Sam看着他微笑着，甚至轻轻地乐了。  
“你认为这是真的，对吧？”他问，“乖乖的小弟弟，跟着你，信任你。只可惜这不是我，你也明白。这才是我。”  
然后Sam的眼睛变黑了。  
而Dean无能为力，无法阻止，他哭不出来，也无法拯救他的弟弟。  
黑暗蔓延，包围了Sam的脸、身躯，甚至整个房间。它蔓延得如此之快，势不可挡，直到它包围了Dean，而一切都不复存在。

他被一阵笑声吵醒。  
眨着眼，他又身处黑暗中。转过身，他发现他黒眼的向导几乎笑弯了腰，“你应该看看你的表情。”他笑得喘不过气来。  
“什么？”  
这个Sam看着他，脸上的酒窝深深的，“当那个小家伙眼睛变黑时，我告诉其它人你会这么反应的。“  
Dean摇了摇头，这件事让他措手不及，进展缓慢，大错特错。“你他妈到底在说什么？如果之前这些人里没有一个值得我去交谈，我到底要怎么把Sam带走？”  
Sam直起身来，笑声消退，但仍挂着一脸困惑的笑容。“那你知道你需要跟哪个交谈吗？”  
“我要那个能做最高决定的。”  
“哦，”Sam惊讶地说，“你看，这就是你的问题了。这里根本没有任何最高的决定。我们这里实行民主，最彻底的那种。不是美国人相信的那种形式（即选出总统来做最高决定），但我们直接投票。”  
“我们？”  
“每个Sam，我，刚才那个小家伙，你说得上的，我们都有平等的一票。”  
这不是Dean想听到的，“那这回忆旅程到底有什么意义？”他低吼道。  
“你想帮Sam。”他耸耸肩。  
“如果你不毁了他们，我早就成功了。”Dean说，向前踏出一步，“你对那个小时候的Sam做了什么？你不能那么做！他只是个孩子，你该保护他。”  
“什么，然后骗他吗？”Sam抬眉问，“因为你们这么做的太成功了。”  
Dean紧绷着下巴，“你不能让他变成黑眼睛的怪胎，你才是。”  
疑惑从Sam的脸上褪去了，“这是黑眼睛的怪胎的问题，我想，”他干巴巴的说，“因为我们从来不是遵守规矩的好孩子。”  
“你应该庆幸我还没找到方法把你亲手从我弟弟身上除掉。”  
“好啊，祝你走运，”Sam翻了个白眼，“其他的Sam试过了。每次的‘驱魔’对我们每一个来说都痛苦又脏乱。”  
Dean的眼睛眯了起来，“你在说什么？”  
“哦等一下，”Sam说，“我忘了你不知道那档子事。”  
“哪档子事？”  
“我们为了修正自己所做的事。”Sam耸耸肩，“那次在浴室里我们举着枪进行的思想斗争差一点就能拙劣地结束掉一切。不过上次在淋浴里进行的‘驱魔’真该得个奖，还好我们记得在浴室里做，这样你就看不到那些血了。”

这不可能，这不是真的，他怎么可能忽视这些线索，一个一个都暗示着——  
——彻底理智的自杀和自残。

但那里有太多事了，太多谎言在他们中间。而Dean不该相信一个眼睛会变黑的Sam，“我厌烦你的游戏了，”Dean说，“我只是想帮帮我的弟弟，所以现在可以去帮他了吗？”  
“可以啊。”Sam说。  
“那告诉我怎么帮。”  
“自己想出来吧，天才。”Sam意有所指的说，“我正在试着告诉你。”  
“我不想再经历一遍Sam的生活，”Dean对他说，“我只是在医生想拔掉他呼吸管前唤醒他。”  
“你怎么救一条生命呢，Dean？”Sam沉思着瘪着嘴问。  
“把他的屁股挪出去。”  
“有道理，但是成问题。”  
Dean翻了翻眼睛，“当我出去以后，我要做的第一件事，就是除掉你。”  
Sam笑了，摇摇头，“其它的试过，我一直都在告诉你，而你一直都没在听。你没办法除掉我，我是Sam，和刚才那个可爱的孩子都同样是Sam。  
“他那时并没有黑眼。”  
“他那时只是不知道如何用它们。”  
Dean怒气攀上了，“你离我的宝贝弟弟远一点！”他暴怒着，“他不需要你用这堆混账来填满他的脑袋！”  
Sam似乎不为所动，“那他就需要你来骗他？命令他？叫他怪胎？”  
“作他的兄弟。”  
Sam的眼神冷了下来，“那就现在开始做的像个兄弟！”  
Dean这次没有退缩，相反，他向前一步，“这是什么意思？”  
Sam看着他，眼神中仍旧充满黑暗，“你想帮我们？那就帮啊，回答问题，Dean。回答那些问题。”  
Sam在跟他打谜，他迂回暗示直到Dean都开始不确定这是不是他的兄弟。也许这是什么不易察觉的附身，Dean还不理解的，某种寄生关系——这也许可以解释为什么Sam不管清醒与否都像个怪胎。

但是Dean是来救人的，而为了迷失在这里，他对所有考验的耐心刚好用尽了。  
也许Sam真的已经死了，也许这些剩下的烂摊子只是他残存的回忆。又或者Dean就是对的，Sam从来不曾真的是他的兄弟。  
他摇摇头，试着集中注意力。Sam，或者被附身了，又或者是什么奇怪的混合，这里有一条出去的路，只是这个黑眼怪胎在碍事，“回答什么问题？”他追问，语气因为绝望而紧绷。  
黑色的眼睛眯起了，虚无的漆黑在其中翻旋。  
“我是谁，Dean，那又有什么价值？”

同样的问题。一遍，一遍，一遍。他每一个答案都不够好，一直都是。  
他不知道Sam想要什么，但他这次知道答案，比其它任何一次都明确，毫不迟疑。  
“你？你是个自私的婊子，根本不属于我弟弟的一部分，”他暴怒道，“这值得我杀了你，现在就在这里。”  
愤怒从Sam的脸上蔓延，眼睛突然恢复清澈。“我告诉过他们你不会明白的。”  
“明白什么？”  
Sam耸了耸肩，稍微地顺从了一点，“我们再试一次，”他说，“这次专心一点，好吗？”  
然后Sam打了个响指，Dean就坠入了无意识的深渊。

——第三章完——


	6. 第四章A

第四章

A

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life 

-from “How to Save a Life” by the Fray

***  
迪恩的眼睛快被刺眼的阳光闪瞎了。过了好一会儿他才能看清楚东西，这一次，他没认出来这个地方。  
一个城市的街道。安静又悠闲。有一对情侣在对面的一个露天咖啡厅吃饭。  
迪恩眯着眼睛扫视了一下四周，马上就看到一个修长的身影向他走来。  
他的弟弟迈着坚定的步子，但是也还是看不出来他们在哪里。萨姆的头发很短，脸上还充满了稚气。他看起来是很高，可是太瘦了，脸上挂着轻松愉快的微笑。迪恩马上猜出了他们在哪里，“伙计，我们已经来过这里了，”迪恩说，听起来有点恼怒，“别这样，帕罗奥图（加利福尼亚的一个城市），又来？”  
萨姆没有搭理他。  
他的弟弟停下来，站在迪恩旁边的一个店门前。深吸了一口气，萨姆打开门走了进去。  
迪恩看了看店名：帕罗奥图珠宝店。  
这让迪恩无比震惊，觉得有什么牵扯着他的胃。他还记得黄眼恶魔的嘲讽——依稀记得。买戒指什么的。  
萨姆准备向杰西卡求婚。  
看到萨姆跟杰西卡在一起是一回事，看到萨姆在选戒指？这让迪恩莫名的骄傲同时又无比心碎。  
那是萨姆想要的未来。这是萨姆自己铸造的未来。但是一想到他的弟弟这么的努力，一想到这一切的结果——这让迪恩难以接受。  
他不想跟着进去，他不想看见这个，他不觉得自己能装作一切都很好。  
但是他没有选择。  
他叹了口气，跟着打开门，门铃响了起来。迪恩冲店员笑了笑，然后向萨姆走过去。  
他的弟弟站在柜台前，拿着一个戒指。这一次，萨姆把戒指举起来向上看，他的眼睛明亮，看起来那么单纯，毫无疑问这就是迪恩的小弟弟。  
“迪恩，我一直想找钻石的，”萨姆笑着说，“我的钱不太够，暂时。但是我已经额外找了三份工作，节约一些。我现在连咖啡都不喝了，我觉得如果杰西发现我没给电视装有线电缆，她会杀了我的，但是这也值了。”他看着手里的戒指，“太值了，你不觉得吗？”  
他看着迪恩，再次抓紧了戒指。  
迪恩看着它，钻石在阳光下闪闪发亮。的确美极了。迪恩不了解杰西都觉得她一定会喜欢。这个戒指看起来纯粹，简单又优雅：不仅如此，这还包含着更多价值。  
“当然，”迪恩毫不犹豫地说，看见萨姆在这里，看见萨姆憧憬的东西。之前他看见的萨姆，所有的萨姆，从来没有看见他这么开心过。那么幸福。充满希望。  
接着迪恩想起了当杰西卡被钉在天花板上，萨姆看着那熊熊火焰时的表情。那个时候，希望被夺走了。  
萨姆看着戒指，眼神看起来有点好奇，“他们说戒指有不同的意义，”他说，“这个钻石这么完美，当把爱跟它放在一起——简直是最棒的组合。”  
迪恩深呼吸一口气，有想哭的冲动。“是啊，萨姆，”迪恩说，“的确是。”  
萨姆看着他，现在他看起来不像是二十二岁了，他看起来更小，“我是谁，迪恩？（who am i,dean？）”  
又是这个问题。他问了一遍又一遍。  
但是答案是什么？萨姆想听到的是什么？  
看着他弟弟，看着他脸上的渴望，这只是一些最单纯的需求，迪恩记得萨姆出生的那一天，他记得抱着萨姆时的感觉，他知道萨姆是他的责任。他记得四岁的时候抱着萨姆冲出家门的时候。他记得自己决定用灵魂去交换萨姆的生命时的感觉。  
他只能给出一个答案，“你是我的兄弟，萨米，你是我的弟弟。”  
萨姆想了一会儿，看了看戒指，然后又看着他哥哥，“这有什么意义？（what is that worth?”）”  
“值得离开这个地方，”迪恩说，“你不这么觉得吗？我们应该离开这里，就你和我。你不属于这里。”  
“但是我不属于任何地方，”萨姆说，“我试着适应这里，我试着跟杰西在一起，我试着跟你和爸爸在一起，我试着适应学校，我试着适应狩猎，成为一个好儿子，一个好弟弟，我都失败了。我不知道怎么做才能不再失败。”  
“你没有，”迪恩试图微笑，“你只是...没用对方法。”  
“我让你失望了，我让爸爸失望了，我让杰西失望了，”萨姆看着戒指，然后苦笑着把它放回了柜台上，“我甚至买不起这个戒指。我差一点就成功了，我没有放弃。但是我还是失败了。我不能当一个好儿子，一个好的恋人，一个好弟弟，除非我能真正的做自己。我需要知道我的价值在哪里，迪恩。不是你的原因，不是任何人的原因。”  
“萨米，”迪恩说，他想开个玩笑什么的，然后告诉他弟弟他错了。  
但是从某个方面来说，萨姆没有错。这一切显而易见。他见过的每一个萨姆，不论是瘾君子还是小男孩，完全是由失败堆砌出来的。他身陷其中。从失去母亲到不能成为一个好猎人到被赶走到看着杰西卡死去。所有的。他们爸爸的死，关于他的那个秘密，在cold oak被杀死，不能把迪恩从地狱救出来，好不容易杀了莉莉丝却带来了世界末日。  
萨姆的确失败了。一次又一次，反反复复。那些迪恩看到或是没看到的。迪恩不在乎，迪恩保证了一切都会变好的。因为萨姆是他的弟弟，仅此而已。萨姆是约翰的儿子，杰西卡的爱人，迪恩的弟弟，露比的小婊子，但是也许这才是问题所在。也许这才是为什么这些失败变得那么重要，无法忽视。  
萨姆看着他，“我很抱歉，但是这一次你也不会成功，”他说。  
迪恩愣了愣，“什么？”  
接着一切都闪烁着消失了。  
***  
这一次，迪恩已经准备好面对那个黑眼睛怪胎了。  
果不其然，萨姆站在那里，双手交叉在胸前，脸上挂着一个微笑。  
“你现在明白了吗？”  
“明白什么？”迪恩眯起眼睛看着他。老是这个——重复又毫无意义，“你就是耍我。”  
萨姆摇了摇头，一副天真的样子，“我只是想帮忙。”  
“好吧，随便，”迪恩说，“你就是把我拉进这些记忆里想看看我什么时候会疯。你就是这么欠揍是吧？”  
“你总是能把什么都绕回你自己头上。”  
“那不然呢？”  
“可能这是关于我们的，”萨姆说，“萨姆，你知道，你想救出去的弟弟。”  
“那这些神秘之旅之后呢？为什么不让我跟我弟弟谈谈然后我就能救他了。”  
“你要逃离的是我们的意识。如果我们不顺着这个来，我们就死定了。我以为你想避免这个发生。”  
迪恩抱怨着，“我不知道你认为我是来这里干什么的。他们都疯了，一个接一个的。”  
萨姆耸了耸肩，“什么？你还想我们为我们的悲哀道个歉吗？这些是内心的创伤，伙计，我猜你也能深有感触。”  
迪恩强迫自己冷静下来。他差点就冲上去揍那个怪胎了，但是他得非常理智的处理这个，这里没有其他人了。不管这是萨姆，还是别的什么，只有他有出去的票。“告诉我，我应该怎么做，”迪恩突然让自己听起来很有耐心。  
“我们尝试过了，”萨姆说。  
“怎么试的？”迪恩追问。  
“把所有的联合在一起，迪恩，”萨姆说，“想想你看到过的，你不用去大学然后推理出来，我知道你在这里就能明白。至少他们觉得你能明白。”  
“到底明白什么？”迪恩说，“怎么把萨姆救出去？因为每一次我试着跟萨姆交流，结果都是一个样。”  
“的确，”萨姆说。  
“真不好意思打断你了，但是我来这里不是来看这些的。”  
“那你为什么来这里？”萨姆歪着头问。  
“来救萨姆！”迪恩炸毛了，他揉了揉自己的脑袋。  
“那我们的灵魂怎么办？”萨姆吼回去，他往前迈了一步盯着迪恩，直视着他的眼睛，“我们的灵魂。”  
“什么？”迪恩听起来无比沮丧，“你觉得我还能挽救这个？”  
“那你救我们有什么意义呢？如果你都不解决根本的问题。”  
迪恩皱了皱脸，“像你一样的问题吗？”  
萨姆咬牙切齿的，眼睛开始一点一点的变黑，“我是这其中一部分，不管你愿不愿意承认。”  
“我不愿意。”  
“那其他人呢？”萨姆问，“他们怎么办？”  
迪恩翻了个白眼，“他们是谁，有什么意义，是吧？”他说，“同一个问题，每一个我遇到的萨姆。”  
“噢，别这样，迪恩，”萨姆摇了摇头，“我们是有逻辑的。我们给你展示那一部分是有原因的。”  
“什么原因？把我逼疯？向我展示萨姆到底有多疯狂？”  
萨姆苦笑起来，“这不是关于你的。”  
“告诉我你想要什么。”  
萨姆翻了个白眼，“在斯坦福的时候就显而易见了，”他说，“你肯定明白了那一个。”  
“什么？”  
“自身价值，迪恩，”萨姆觉得自己像是在对牛弹琴，“一个戒指包含的不止它本身的价值。那些内在的东西是不言而喻的，当你把它包装好，赋予其爱的时候，这就是一个完美的礼物，是无价之宝。”  
“好吧，所以呢？”  
“反过来想想，”萨姆说，“当一件东西本身就没有价值的时候，其中包含的只有厌恶，痛苦和恐惧。”  
迪恩只是摇了摇头。萨姆这是在打哑谜，这场大脑旅行远超过了他所能理解的，“我不懂。”  
“你懂，”萨姆说，他的眼睛漆黑，靠得更近，“因为你在，一开始就在，你知道这一切是怎么发生的。”萨姆停顿了一下，往后退了退，“或者你需要我来提醒一下，孩子？”  
这时，萨姆的眼睛变成了黄色，他笑了起来。  
迪恩有些生气了，但是他只能听着。  
“你很幸运，”萨姆接着说，“当你妈咪和爸爸在创造你时，一切都充满了爱，宝贝儿。两个人，一起高潮了。后来你妈妈非常高兴，因为她怀上了你。你的爸爸，他买了一幢房子，他们那个时候根本买不起房子，我告诉你，一开始那几乎是一个垃圾堆，他花了每一分钟来重新装修，他们一起选了所有的东西来装饰你的婴儿房。他们还专门去上关于婴儿的课，他们读了关于带宝宝的所有书。他们几乎想拿个喇叭大喊着他们有多么骄傲。”  
迪恩不知道他怎么知道的，也不明白这怎么可能是由萨姆说出来，或者是这个东西说出来，但是他不怀疑他说的。因为他知道，他记得那几年里所有的爱与欢乐。他知道这是他一生里最美好的四年。  
“你想知道，当你妈妈发现她怀了萨姆，她做了什么吗？她哭了，迪恩，不是那种幸福的泪水。噢，不是，她哭是因为她知道。她是个聪明的女人，她知道那些交易是怎么回事，她知道她必须要付出代价。她知道她不应该怀孕，他们用了避孕套。因为她不需要另一个宝宝。她不想要另一个宝宝。她有你了，而且更多的是，她知道她不能冒这个险。但是可惜的是那些避孕药对抗不了恶魔。”  
迪恩全身都颤抖着。这不是真的。  
“噢，别这个表情，”萨姆摇了摇头，黄色的眼睛几乎灼烧着迪恩的骨头，“萨米还是个温彻斯特，别担心那个。但是你的妈妈做了交易，你看，而且这有巨大的影响。你最好相信人类小小的干预阻止不了这一切发生。当小萨米出生的时候，她抱着他，祈祷着他会死去。祈祷着我们永远不会发现她的懦弱带来的后果。而你的妈妈从来都不会很幸运。这就是可怜的萨米的出生。”  
“闭嘴，”迪恩说，他的声音危险低沉。这是他家里的事，而且总是变得更糟，变得比看见他妈妈做那个交易还糟，看见她在萨姆还没有出生前就出卖了他还糟。“闭嘴。”  
“而你是这么说的，”萨姆继续，歪着头假装无辜，“那些什么我们一开始就不是兄弟，我一开始就是一个怪物，我可能不是在六个月的时候被喂了恶魔血，我还没出生前就被诅咒了。我是为死亡和毁灭创造出来的，我的自我价值取决于我在地狱里的工作。我不想，但是我不喜欢马后炮。这个世界没有我会更好，”他勾起嘴角，“真糟糕，世界都还没说什么呢。”  
迪恩把拳头挥了过去，试图揍扁那个假装是他兄弟的家伙。  
那个萨姆嘲笑着迪恩挥舞着空气，“这是我的脑子，”他出现在迪恩的后面。迪恩转过身看着他弟弟的黄色眼睛。“你觉得你在这里会有什么力量吗？这是唯一一个我能自由活动的地方。”  
“从我弟弟脑子里滚出去！”迪恩威胁着。  
“但是我就是你弟弟，不管你还是萨米多么不想承认。从他六个月大起我就在这里了。这不是我选的，但是你看，我在这里。萨姆那么努力想控制住我，我猜你知道这个，迪恩。那种有个怪物跟你生活在一起是什么感觉。萨姆可能是创造了那个黑眼睛的家伙，但是他很软弱——几乎是一个可怜虫，把脑子搞的一团糟。我？我是这一切的主谋，我能让他们屈服，我现在只想要一个出口，谢谢你，我想我找到了。”  
这不是真的，这不是真的，不可能。“你不是我弟弟。”  
“不是？”萨姆问，他又靠近，直视着迪恩的眼睛。迪恩无法移开视线，不管他多想，他真的很想，他想闭上眼睛不去看这场噩梦。“告诉我，我是谁？”  
“你是那个罪魁祸首黄眼婊子，”迪恩说。  
萨姆皱起了眉，“我以为我是你弟弟，迪恩，”他说。  
“你永远不可能是我弟弟。”  
萨姆哼了一声，挑了挑眉像是在表示遗憾，“恐怕你不能再找回其他的弟弟了。”  
“我应该杀了你，”迪恩说，这就是卡斯迪奥曾警告他的。也许这个恶魔一直在，也许这该死的恶魔血扭曲了他弟弟的灵魂。迪恩不知道，也不想知道到底是怎么回事，他只想杀了这个东西。如果他杀了它，说不定他能救萨姆。  
萨姆笑了笑，“嘿，这就是其他人同意的，我们不值得活下去。自我价值，记得不，迪恩？自我价值，被赋予爱时会被永远珍爱，相反的就应该忘记，忽视，抹杀。就像我们一样。”  
迪恩根本没想到还有这么个逻辑，他一下子不知道怎么做。  
萨姆后退一步，摊开双臂，“所以来吧，”他说，“杀了我。”  
突然有一把枪在迪恩手里，他所需要做的就是扣动扳机。他看着枪，看了看萨姆。他的眼睛闪闪发光，深邃又明亮。看起来却无比邪恶，只要一颗子弹...  
“别这么惊讶，”萨姆说，“你一直都有这个机会，你一直都觉得我是特殊的那一个。只有你才能做到，你能摧毁那些邪恶的东西。”  
他是对的，迪恩注定要做这个，拯救世界。也许他早该意识到，当他们父亲死的时候，但是他没有那个勇气。他为萨姆交换了灵魂，但是不管对谁来说都不是个好主意。而现在，消灭这一切的开始，杀死让萨姆变得邪恶的东西，一切都能继续，会比以前更好。  
“你早就这么想过，”萨姆说，他是对的，萨姆不应该知道，但是他知道。萨姆知道所有的事情，他知道迪恩试图掩藏的秘密，迪恩试图否认的感觉。“你希望把我留在cold oak，让我就这么死去。你后悔救我了，因为我是那个毁了你一生的恶魔，夺走了你所有东西的那个恶魔。这是正义，最后，杀了我是对的。”  
萨姆的逻辑一如既往的完美，迪恩没有反驳。他没有任何理由让这个萨姆活着。迪恩不能让这一部分存在于他弟弟的脑子里。这是一个威胁，只会带来更多痛苦——已经有足够多的痛苦了。他弟弟的一生，妈妈和爸爸，他自己——  
“杀了我！”萨姆冲他吼。  
迪恩大脑发热，但是整个人像是被凉水浇了个透彻。杀了他或者救他，至少他死的时候是个人类，他曾经还是我弟弟——  
迪恩扣下了扳机。  
子弹正中萨姆的心脏。很长一会儿时间，一切都安静了下来，接着血开始喷涌而出，把T恤也染成了鲜红，萨姆低头看了一会儿，接着他笑起来。“你做到了，”他说，听起来很高兴，又很痛苦，还有释怀，“你终于做到了。”  
迪恩几乎一下子惊慌失措，萨姆看着他，他又变成了二十二岁，眼神清澈，看起来非常年轻，“我一直在等着这个，”这个萨姆说。  
萨姆又变化了，更年轻，只有十八岁，又瘦又高，伤痕累累，内心充满了恐惧但还是迎接着所有事，“很长很长一段时间。”  
几秒钟的时间里，萨姆变得更小，十四岁，八岁，五岁，接着一双小狗眼睛仰望着迪恩。当萨姆开始说话时，是小孩子的声音，清脆又充满了感激，“谢谢，”他说，“现在我终于安全了。这一次，奖品给你。①”  
萨姆倒了下去，小小的身影跌到地板上。  
迪恩本能的冲过去，他只想杀掉那一个，黄眼萨姆或者黑眼。这不是他想做的——这完全不是——这不应该发生。  
他跪在地上把小小的孩子抱起来，把他拉在怀里。“萨米，”他说，“萨米，不。”  
萨姆的眼睛睁开，笑的时候还能看见他牙齿上的血，“你不能跟你身体里的东西斗争，”他说，“我们不想承认，但是我们是一个整体，他死了，我们都死了。这就是为什么我们非得把自己分开。来保证安全，但是这太难了，迪恩。太难了，很抱歉保护世界这个任务落在了你头上。我们都很抱歉，但是现在结束了，都结束了。”  
他的眼睛变成黑色，然后变黄，接着失去了焦距。  
萨姆死了。  
他们。黄眼恶魔，黑眼睛恶魔，大学的萨姆，年少的萨姆，小婴儿萨姆。都死了。迪恩杀了其中一个，其他的都死了。  
他摇着头，“不，”他说，“不，不，不。”  
因为这不是他预期的，这不值得。迪恩想要他的弟弟，迪恩想救他的弟弟不管后果是什么。  
“我很抱歉，”他颤抖着呢喃着，“萨姆，非常对不起。”  
他开始哭泣，把男孩儿抱得更紧，想着他怎么能忘记这个，他怎么能忘记萨姆对他来说意味着什么。不是一个受保护的对象，甚至不是因为是他弟弟，只是萨姆。  
他觉得也许能再有一个机会。  
但是在他手臂里的这个孩子毫无生气，迪恩闭上了眼睛。  
***  
再睁开眼睛，那个孩子不见了。黑漆漆的房间也不见了。他回到了医院里。  
他几乎从椅子上跳了起来，全身紧绷，接着他发现这里没有门，但是他得想办法，也许他是被踢出了萨姆的脑袋。萨姆可能要醒过来了，萨姆也可能——  
他记得血，他记得他射出去的子弹。  
迪恩艰难地吞咽了一下，看着躺在床上的弟弟，还是一动不动，脸色苍白，仪器富有节奏的发出响声。  
萨姆还没死。  
迪恩松了口气。萨姆还活着。  
但是萨姆还在那里？  
他靠过去，摸了摸萨姆的额头。他弟弟的皮肤很温暖，但是还是毫无生气。  
萨姆的大脑不是一个物理空间，但是迪恩进去了，把萨姆拽出来。应该会有什么影响...不管好坏。  
他咽了咽口水。他杀了萨姆，他看见萨姆流血，万一他把他弟弟留在那里了呢？  
内疚席卷而来，他咬着自己的嘴唇想明白到底怎么回事，他伸手去拿他的手机时看到了一个人影。  
一开始他以为那是鲍比，或者是护士。但是他没看错，高高的个子，蓬松的头发。穿着医院的病号服，脸上都是淤青，额头上还有缝好的伤。  
“萨姆？这是怎...”  
“你知道答案，迪恩，”萨姆说，“你知道你在哪里。”  
“我们还在你的小脑袋瓜里，是不是？”  
萨姆点了点头，但是他没有看迪恩，他看着躺在床上的自己。  
迪恩看了看他们两个，觉得有点不舒服，“所以，恩，我们在这里干什么？”  
“想想现在的情况，”萨姆马上说，“我们得到这里来，考虑更多的事。在我们明白过来之前，我们不能做出结论。”  
“做什么决定？我是说，如果是关于便盆还是导管，我告诉你，你应该选便盆。”  
萨姆没有笑，事实上，他几乎一动不动，“我们得决定我们应该醒过来还是死去。”萨姆简单的说。  
迪恩叹了口气，用手揉了揉自己的脸，“我经历了那么多事，这就是你要告诉我的？一个生还是死的问题？我可能不应该这么说，但是答案是活下来，好吗？这样我们才能一起逃出去，在你给我更多的枪然后冲我吼，直到我给你一枪。”  
萨姆看起来根本没听他说话，“我得好好考虑，”他解释，“我在想，我得权衡利弊，你知道吗？我应该活下来的理由是什么，我又为什么应该去死。”  
“你不能自己想明白，”迪恩哄着他，“你得听听意见。”  
萨姆叹了口气，“我试图考虑到所有事，但是我脑子里的那张清单不完整。”  
萨姆转过身看着迪恩，“也许你能帮我，”他说，“你能帮我补充完整。”  
“好啊，当然，”迪恩说，“我们从伟大的基因遗传开始。”  
但是萨姆看起来没听他说话，他变出了一块白板。分成两半，迪恩认得萨姆工整的字迹，其中一半写得满满的，另一半是空的。  
“我的经历，每一年的，”萨姆说，“五岁的时候，我从便利店偷了糖果，我不知道那是偷窃，但那仍然是错的，我觉得这也算。关于辩论赛的事我还对爸爸撒过两次谎，我觉得一次算撒谎，一次算我不觉得内疚。可能还应该算上第三条，我没承认。”  
迪恩站近了一步，眯着眼看着清单，觉得胃都在翻滚着。萨姆生活中犯的每一个错，每一个谎言，每次跟爸爸吵架，每次他让迪恩失望——他非要lucky charms的那一次，十五岁狩猎时他开枪不够快的那一次。离开去斯坦福，没有给迪恩打电话哪怕他很想。对杰西卡说谎，对迪恩说谎，差点杀了迪恩，相信露比，杀了护士，喝恶魔血，把路西法放了出来，没有救得了迪恩。  
接着他看了看另外一边，他注意到并不是空的，有一些名字：洛里•索伦森，马特•派克，托莱多的查理，莎拉•布莱克，一些他们救过的人。  
“你现在看到了，对吧？你知道你是对的，我不值得活下去。”  
迪恩的心都快跳到了喉咙，“萨姆——”  
“你扣动了扳机是有原因的，”萨姆告诉他。  
“那不是你。”  
萨姆点点头，“那是我，”萨姆说，“一直都是我，是其中一部分我，就像这个，就像其他所有人。如果其中一个得死，我们都应该死。告诉我，我不会醒来，迪恩，求你。”  
萨姆曾经也让迪恩杀了他。萨姆请求迪恩冲他开枪。但是这个——这不一样，这太残忍，萨姆不是在让迪恩做选择，而是萨姆现在还活着只是为了迪恩。他的弟弟不想醒来。  
他知道萨姆搞砸了，但是他不知道...  
“萨姆，”他深吸一口气，看了看白板上的字，“你不能靠这个来判断。”  
“为什么不？”萨姆问，“都是我做的，不是吗？你告诉我这都是我做的，这些事都是事实，别的没有了，这些显而易见。我看了，我想了，用你的方式，然后我发现你是对的，你一直都是对的。”  
迪恩摇了摇头，他觉得自己说过的话历历在目。如果我不认识你，我会想要猎杀你。这是谎言，这让你成为了一个怪物。“不，”他说，他看着萨姆，“我错了，不只是这样。”  
“那么我是谁，迪恩？（Then who am I, Dean？）”  
迪恩懊恼的抓了抓自己的头发，整个人被挫败侵袭。他回答过了，一次又一次，但是答案都不对，“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道，我不知道，我不知道。”  
“你知道，”萨姆告诉他，他走近，“你早就知道了，你做了那个交易之后就知道了，你在地狱里的第一天就知道了，你知道我什么都不是。我永远什么都不是。如果你早点意识到这个，你可能就不用承受这么多痛苦了。”  
他的眼睛灼烧着，他摇着头，但是说不出话。  
萨姆毫无感情地说着，“我是一个怪物，一个怪胎，一个让人厌恶的东西。”  
迪恩觉得有些呼吸困难，他还是说不出话。  
萨姆又靠近了一些，“现在，你能告诉我这有什么意义吗？（ can you tell me what that’s worth？）”  
迪恩只是闭上了他的眼睛。  
萨姆继续说，“我什么都不值得，毫无意义。我一开始就不应该出生。大多数灵魂都有自身价值，他们会变得珍贵，因为他们的出生代表着爱和希望。我的出生是因为那邪恶的交易。我毫无价值，这个世界没有我会更好，你没有我会过得更好。”  
这个逻辑几乎是完美的。但是迪恩的内心叫嚣着不同意，所有的话都在他的舌尖上，所有的反驳都在他的脑子里，但是他说不出来。他被萨姆的结论完全击败。他不知所措。（当）有悲剧发生的时候，萨姆看见了失败。当他们成功的救了一些人后，萨姆看见的是无能为力和太迟了。当他们痛苦的时候，萨姆总是自责。  
萨姆在那里，他的弟弟认为自己是个怪物，怪胎。当他应该被怜爱的时候，萨姆只感受到厌恶。  
迪恩现在知道了，萨姆想告诉他的。萨姆正在证明的观点，他是一个怪物，他毫无价值。迪恩应该放手了。  
他睁开眼睛，萨姆看着他，“我现在能走了吗，迪恩？我还在反抗，是因为你告诉我要这么做，但是如果你准备放弃了，你只需要告诉我。”  
他摇了摇头，“不，萨姆...”  
萨姆看着他，“我配不上你的努力，”他说，“我知道，但是——这样更好。对你，对这个世界。”  
“萨姆，不，”他又说，摇了摇头。  
“但是为什么？”萨姆问他，“你精疲力尽了，你那么生我的气。你告诉我，我是一个怪物。你已经做得很好了，你不用非得坚持。”  
那样可能更轻松，迪恩想。没有萨姆的生活，没有负担。没有更多的责任，没有人能那么轻易的让他判断出错，没人需要担心。他可以救了这个世界，之后一走了之再也不回来。但是有萨姆——  
有萨姆在，他得担心恶魔血，他得担心那些奇怪的力量，他得担心萨姆是不是会出什么事。  
他想就这么说，好啊，萨姆很有逻辑，很完美。  
但是这不能靠这个来决定。  
这其中掩藏着更多。  
迪恩应该这么做，这是正确的。  
迪恩终于找回了自己的声音，“我想做这个，”他说，“我希望你也能坚持。”  
眼泪从萨姆眼里滑落，他看了看那块白板上的东西，低下了头，“好的，”他说。  
突然连接着萨姆的机器响了起来，一切一下子乱了套，迪恩被挤开，房间里全是医生和护士。  
迪恩被吓到了，他看着医生剪开萨姆的病号服，把心脏复苏器放在萨姆胸口，一股电流通过萨姆的身体让他胸口跳了起来。  
一次又一次。  
迪恩退缩到了一个角落，他闭上眼睛不敢再看，一切离他越来越远，他任由自己这样消失掉。  
***  
他回到了一开始的地方。无尽的黑暗，视线里什么都没有。连黑眼睛的萨姆都不在。这一次，只有迪恩一个人。  
有那么一会儿，他觉得无法动弹。  
但是他不需要，他能看见周围在变化，有光逐渐亮起来，迪恩看见萨姆蜷缩在地板上。他的弟弟哆哆嗦嗦的，那么瘦小，在光束下显得那么苍白，拽着自己的头发。  
这么多事发生之后，迪恩还是不知道怎么帮他。  
他看了一会儿，听见萨姆在呢喃着，自言自语。  
这不对，迪恩意识到。这根本不只是诡异和失去勇气什么的，这不对。但是在这么多事情之后，迪恩突然明白了为什么会变成这样。从五岁的想要有归属的小孩子，到十八岁紧抓着一点微小的希望不放的少年，到二十几岁失去了所有东西。萨姆失去了希望，他的梦想全部破碎了。这毁了所有东西，从里面一点一点的摧毁了他。  
迪恩不能留这样的萨姆在这里。他做不到。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢的走过去，想安抚萨姆，但是他觉得萨姆看起来碰一碰就会碎掉。“萨姆，”他说，“萨姆，你应该停下来。我们能谈一谈，我们能让这一切变好。”  
迪恩必须这么相信，这必须是真的，这非常重要。他看了这么多回忆，他看到了萨姆内心的恶魔。现在他只想找回萨姆。  
让他惊讶的是，萨姆还是那个样子。  
迪恩小心翼翼的呼吸，“萨姆？”  
慢慢的，萨姆转过了头，动作小得几乎不被察觉，他抬头通过乱糟糟的刘海看着迪恩，“为什么你还在这里？”  
他的声音听起来很难过，但是又很柔和，像是很久没有说话了，听起来无比干涩。  
“我来带你回家，小弟弟。”  
“我没有家，”萨姆说，“我不值得拥有家。”  
“好吧，你可没有选择权，”迪恩试图让自己听起来很冷静，“你跟我在一起。”  
“我甚至不应该靠近你。”  
“萨姆，别这样，”迪恩听起来无法控制的绝望。  
“我希望我能。”  
“你当然能。”  
“因为你在这里，所以你这么觉得，”萨姆告诉他，“你甚至都不想来这儿。”  
萨姆为什么会知道这个，迪恩不确定，他现在没法确定任何事。他不确定哪一部分是真实的，哪一部分不是。他不确定萨姆还是不是以前那个人，他不确定他是讨厌萨姆还是讨厌他一点都不了解萨姆，是因为他讨厌萨姆，还是因为萨姆的软弱。  
“你每天都在问你自己这个问题，”萨姆告诉他。  
“什么问题？”  
萨姆看着他，他的眼神没有变，跟他五岁的时候，青少年的时候，在医院的时候一样。看起来单纯，可怜兮兮的，特别容易受伤。“我是谁，迪恩？（Who am I, Dean?）”他问。  
这个问题一直困扰着迪恩，每一个答案都不对，但是有那么多答案，他只需要找到对的那一个。突然，他觉得只有一个回答，“你是萨姆，”他说，听起来那么绝望，因为这就是问题所在，“你是萨姆。”  
他的弟弟看着他，还是像以前那样的狗狗眼。迪恩都要忘了以前离现在有多远。“那有什么意义？（And what is that worth?）”他问。  
迪恩觉得都要无法呼吸了，他的肩膀垮下去，“值得醒过来，萨姆，”他说，“这值得醒过来。”  
萨姆看着他，困惑又单纯，接着他点头，“哦，”他说。  
迪恩觉得自己消失了，周围的一切都消失了。迪恩猛的向后跌去。结束了。

 

①这里应该是说萨米把麦片盒里的玩具给他哥哥那里


	7. 第四章B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉让大家等了这么长时间，最后这一章最治愈的被拖了这么久，因为之前说好是合翻的姑娘翻译，但是她实在太忙，昨天告诉我没有时间翻完。所以我昨天翻了最后这一部分。谢谢喜欢这篇文的姑娘们-V-

他抽吸了一下子惊醒，像一个新生的婴儿。有那么一会儿，他看不清东西，甚至感觉不到自己是不是活过来了。  
他又深呼吸了一口气，身体慢慢的活跃起来，恢复了知觉。他坐起来环视了一眼周围，意识到了现在的情况。跟之前一样，萨姆在床上，还是一动不动。  
接着是鲍比的声音，“迪恩？迪恩，你还好吗，孩子？”  
迪恩眨了眨眼，抬眼看着。年长的男人站在他身边，看起来疲惫不堪。  
他看了看鲍比，又看向萨姆，尘埃落定，他回来了。  
不再是另外一个场景，不再是他弟弟的脑子里。他回来了，恢复了意识。  
“迪恩，你最好说点什么，不然我就要让护士来给你做个检查了。”鲍比威胁着说。  
迪恩又深呼吸了一下，他感受着空气，“我很好，”他说，为自己声音里的力量感到惊讶，“我就是——回来了。”  
鲍比翻了个白眼，“你回来了？”他问，“你压根儿没有离开。”  
迪恩的眉头紧锁，他站起来向萨姆走过去，就这么盯着他，“没有别的变化？”  
“我刚刚注意力都在你身上。”  
迪恩看着他的弟弟，依旧毫无生气，面色苍白，萨姆没有变化，“萨姆说‘哦’。”   
“你成功了？”鲍比赶紧问，“你找到了萨姆。”  
迪恩舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我找到了很多个萨姆。”  
“所以他还在？”  
“他在，”迪恩点头，他的眼睛盯着自己的脚，试图找个合理的说法，“就是...迷失了。”  
“像是那种找不到出口的迷路？”  
迪恩飞快地瞥了鲍比一眼，“像是他不想出来的那种迷失。”  
鲍比看起来没懂，“所以你告诉他了吗？”  
“我觉得我说服他了，”迪恩说，因为经过这么多事情之后。在那些回忆和问题之后，萨姆答应了。迪恩以为这足够了——他希望这足够了。  
“可能需要一点儿时间？”鲍比说，“这孩子受了伤，他需要时间。”  
这说得通，迪恩也希望是这样。  
但是他看着萨姆，他只看到萨姆已经放弃了，他看到那些自我厌恶，他看见那些悔恨，难过，痛苦。他看见那张清单，他看见他的弟弟眼睛先是变黄，再变黑最后终于明亮起来，迪恩甚至不知道萨姆真的醒来一切会不会变好。  
但是他还看见那个支离破碎的萨姆，那个无比脆弱，只是需要知道，只是想要快乐的萨姆。  
他想让那个萨姆回来。  
“所以现在怎么办？”鲍比问，“我们能再试一次——”  
迪恩摇了摇头，“我们等，”他说，他看着他弟弟的脸，“我们等着。”  
***  
所以他们一直等着。一个晚上过去了，没有什么变化。萨姆的情况稳定，但是还在十分重要的阶段。  
早上的时候，鲍比回汽车旅馆洗漱，他说要退房什么的，迪恩就瞥了他一眼，然后视线重新回到了萨姆身上，再也没离开过。  
上一次他这样看着他的弟弟好像是几个月前的事了。不是瞥一眼，不是关于狩猎的事——真正的看着萨姆。他的弟弟。不是那个嗑恶魔血的男孩，就是萨姆。萨姆身上有一些迪恩应该但是没有认出来的伤疤，他仔细的思考着试图想出自己是什么时候起开始忽略这些。也许是世界末日开始后，也许是他从地狱回来后，也许是他做那个交易后，也许是他们爸爸死了之后。  
也许是很早很早以前。  
毫无疑问，地狱绝对是最糟糕的地方。那不然为什么叫地狱。但是在经过那些折磨后，迪恩被慢慢给予了一样他自己都没有意识到的东西：希望。这绝对是一个强大的工具，即使他没有答应那些天使给他的任务，即使他自己都不确定自己能做到，但是他知道他有可能成功。他有机会能做一件对的事，他的故事没有结束在地狱的折磨中。  
这就是每天早上醒来的价值，这就是他值得战斗的东西。这就是迪恩，思想身体灵魂。他终于能变成另一个人，终于不只是约翰•温彻斯特的小士兵，不只是萨米的大哥。  
但是萨姆没有这样的希望。萨姆没有被赋予这样的角色。萨姆什么都没有。萨姆杀了莉莉丝，他以为那是正确的，却把一切变得更加糟糕，他让世界陷入水深火热之中。萨姆从来没有这个机会。这不重要，因为这一部分已经结束了。故事仍在继续。  
而这比阿拉斯泰尔的折磨更加可怕。比什么都可怕。迪恩记得阿拉斯泰尔死后，他在医院醒来——他记得那绝望和痛苦，他有多希望这一切能够结束。他记得他甚至希望就这么回到地狱，这样他就能忘记自己是谁，让一切都结束。  
自从路西法被释放出来，迪恩没有发现，在许多方面，萨姆已经变得软弱，他觉得迪恩是对的。  
他没有考虑过这一切对萨姆的影响。  
萨姆当然有错，当然。但是他要怎么赎罪？需要多久来赎罪？那些过错应该被原谅吗，还是他应该任他的弟弟迷失在他大脑的黑暗里？  
迪恩低下头，用手揉了揉自己脸。他不用再“杀了”或者“救”他的弟弟了。他现在应该怎么办？他们应该怎么办？迪恩拯救世界，任由萨姆这样因为他知道萨姆太内疚了没法再干任何事？  
我是谁，迪恩？  
玛丽的儿子，约翰的战士，杰西卡的爱人，地狱的婊子，天堂的棋子，迪恩的弟弟。  
萨姆。  
那这一切又什么意义，迪恩？  
萨姆是那个打破最后一个封印的人，他仍然是那个相信恶魔的人，他喝了恶魔血。萨姆释放了路西法，他还骗了迪恩。  
但是不止是这样。萨姆还是杰西爱上的那个男人，萨姆还是那个想尽办法想要快乐的少年。萨姆还是那个只是想知道为什么的小男孩。萨姆只是一个想要感到安全，想要被爱的小孩子。萨姆仍然是陪伴在迪恩身边一起战斗的人，即使他已经无比绝望。  
“足够了，”迪恩低声说着，他抬起头看着他弟弟苍白的脸，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，“老天啊，萨米。这比足够更足够了。”  
他不知道还能做什么，但是他也还没准备好放手。  
迪恩小心翼翼的避开那些仪器的线握住了他弟弟的手。看着萨姆稳定的呼吸着，迪恩记得所有事，他不会就这么放手。  
***  
这天晚上也没有什么变化。时间也不曾变慢。鲍比来了又走了，带来了咖啡和吃的，甚至还有土豆泥。迪恩吃了一些，他现在必须在这里。  
天差不多快亮了，鲍比歪斜着靠在椅子上，迪恩在萨姆的床边，萨姆还是毫无生气的躺在医院的床上。早饭送来的时候，鲍比揉了揉眼睛感谢了护士，她同情地看了一眼萨姆和迪恩。  
迪恩不在乎这个，他不需要别人的同情，他只要他的弟弟。  
鲍比伸了个懒腰，他的关节咔吱作响，“我真是老了，”他说。  
迪恩看了他一眼，“我早就让你回旅馆去了。”  
“我也早就让你吃东西了。”  
“我很好，”迪恩说。  
鲍比哼了一声，“像是地狱那样好。”  
迪恩短暂的瞥了他一眼，“萨姆需要我。”  
鲍比摇了摇头，看起来有点困惑，“你之前都准备好放手了，”他说，“你在里面到底看见了什么？”  
迪恩叹了口气，他看着萨姆，想起了他的小弟弟，想起了他从来不知道的那些事情，从来没有明白的事情。他摇了摇头，“他还在，鲍比。”他柔声说。  
“我知道，”鲍比回答，“他一直都在。”  
迪恩知道鲍比是什么意思，他好像都还能听见自己在说可能萨姆不是他弟弟。那个时候他很生气，他认为萨姆所有好的那一面都被恶魔血吞噬得一干二净。这就是为什么他想要放弃。  
但是现在，他知道他的弟弟在抗争的是自己。  
“我现在知道了，”迪恩说，他的手握着萨姆的。  
鲍比笑了笑，他把手放在迪恩肩上，“你确定我不能为你们做点儿什么了？”  
“你已经做得够多了，”迪恩告诉他，“为什么你现在不回旅馆好好休息，洗个澡什么的。然后你可以再回来。”  
鲍比叹了一口气，“你至少吃点东西？”  
“鲍比——”  
“你不答应我就那儿也不去，”年长的猎人说，“想想萨姆会希望什么。”  
迪恩叹了口气，“好吧，”他说，“我会吃东西的，现在走吧。”  
“我不会去很久。”鲍比告诉他。  
迪恩点了点头，“嘿，鲍比。”他说。  
猎人在门口停下，回头看着迪恩。  
“谢谢你，”迪恩说，他的眼睛又飘向萨姆，“为这一切。”  
鲍比又哼了一声，“我什么都没帮上忙，”他说，“你们自己搞出来的，死了又回来然后又快死了。”  
迪恩笑了笑。  
“照顾好你弟弟。”  
“你不用提醒我这个。”  
“反正你已经醒了，”鲍比说，“我相信萨姆不会落后很远。你们俩一个人的时候什么都办不成。”  
接着鲍比离开了，迪恩笑了起来，这一次鲍比说对了。  
***  
一个半小时过后值班的护士就来了，“你们俩今天还好吗？”她微笑着友好地询问。  
迪恩也笑了笑，“我们会好的，只要这一结束。”  
她笑得更愉快了，“好吧，来让我们看看萨姆的情况，嗯？”她说，然后在萨姆身边走来走去的检查仪器的工作，认真的看着一些数据。“今天也没有什么变化？”  
迪恩抿了抿嘴唇，“没有。”  
她点了点头，然后调整着萨姆嘴里的呼吸管，“我们不能让他很不舒服。”她说。  
她听起来想要安慰迪恩，但是这没什么用。  
她继续着她的工作，然后写了点什么，又看了看显示器，她歪着头看着迪恩，“你碰过什么东西了吗？”她有些不确定地问。  
迪恩一下子担心起来，“没有。”  
她又按了几个按钮，然后眉毛都扬了起来，“不好意思，”她说，“我得马上去叫医生来。”  
迪恩坐直了盯着她，“怎么了？”  
“没什么——”  
“别废话了，”迪恩说，“为什么你需要医生？萨姆还好吗？”  
“不能更好了，”她告诉他，“我认为他要醒了。”  
说完她就离开了，关上了门。迪恩没听见关门的声音，也没看到她走了，他满脑子都是：我认为他要醒了。  
***  
迪恩看着医生做着检查，每一个测试，每一个医用探针，迪恩目不转睛的盯着它们。他看着医生的手放在萨姆手术的疤痕上，接着按在萨姆断了的肋骨上。  
当她检查完过后她转过身微笑着看向迪恩。  
“什么？”迪恩问。  
医生叹了口气，“好吧，”她说，“你兄弟的情况还是很糟，但是手术的部位愈合得很好，肋骨需要一段时间。而且他需要进一步的治疗肩上的伤，但是我认为他会克服那些的。”  
迪恩摇了摇头，有点困惑，“他的肩？但是——护士说——”  
医生只是微笑着，“迪恩，我没有告诉你很多关于萨姆的伤，因为我认为他本来没什么希望，”她说，“我一点儿都不担心他的肩伤，因为他脑死亡了。”  
迪恩眉头紧锁，他没明白。  
医生笑得更开了，“现在不一样了。”  
“什么——啊？”  
“我也解释不清，”她坦白地说，“直到昨天你弟弟的测试都表明没有希望了。”  
迪恩睁大了眼睛，“但是现在呢？”  
“但是现在他的脑电波信号很强，我不确定，但是我敢说他就要醒过来了。”  
“他要醒过来了？”迪恩看着萨姆，“他会好好的，是不是？”  
“嗯，那很难预测，”她警告着，“你的兄弟受了很重的伤，他很可能会有后遗症。”  
迪恩哼了一声，“你说他可能永远不会醒来的概率也很高。”  
医生看起来挺懊恼的，“我只能说我很高兴我是错的，”她说，“现在，听好了，这个过程会很缓慢。你弟弟身上的伤还是很重，但是他现在不在病危名单上了，但是我不指望他能一下子突然恢复意识。他需要时间。”  
“好吧，显然你还没见到萨姆，”迪恩说，“他绝对是个例外。”  
她看着她的病人，“我很期待，”她说，“我只是不希望你抱的期望太高，萨姆还有很长的路要走。”  
“嗯，我知道，”迪恩说，“我早就知道了。”  
但是这一次，迪恩保证，萨姆不会一个人走过那一段路。  
***  
这一天很漫长——比任何一天都更漫长。因为这决定之后的一切，每一刻每一秒，迪恩都一直待在他弟弟身边——只是看着，只是等待着。  
鲍比回来了，骂了迪恩一顿说没打电话给他。但是接着他把迪恩拉起来给了他一个拥抱，“我终于把你们两个都找回来了。我等了太久。”  
迪恩笑了起来，想象着萨姆听见了会有多开心。  
他又看了一眼时间，然后视线回到了他弟弟身上。有一件事情是确定的：他已经知道答案了。  
***  
这过程很缓慢。晚上的时候，萨姆的手动了动。一夜之间他开始试图跟喉咙里的管子奋斗起来。当他的眼睛在眼睑下活跃起来时，医生终于把管子拿掉了，并告诉迪恩继续等待。  
在这一天，萨姆渐渐有了更多的动作——微小的抽搐，接着是含糊的呻吟，最后终于，萨姆睁开了眼睛。  
一瞬间迪恩以为自己产生幻觉了，毕竟他一直在想这一幕。  
当他眨了眨眼，意识到萨姆的眼睛真的睁开之后他差点从椅子上摔了下来。  
他咒骂着揉了揉脚，然后小心地靠近，“萨姆？你听得见我吗？萨米？”  
鲍比站在萨姆床的另一边。  
萨姆的眼睛在两个人之间来回动了动，看起来很困惑又有点恐惧。接着他嘴角抽搐了一下皱了眉。他舔了舔嘴唇试图吞咽一下，然后张开嘴试图说话的，但是声音听起来干巴巴的。  
鲍比赶紧去倒了一杯水。这挺麻烦的，但是迪恩用手托起萨姆的头，然后接过水杯，萨姆喝了几口。  
然后他们让他重新躺好，迪恩意识到他只是在期待着这一刻，但是他不知道要说什么，他那么希望萨姆回来，但是接下来呢？  
萨姆艰难地吞咽着，他的声音很轻，听起来很紧张，但是迪恩还是听清楚了：“我很抱歉。”  
自从萨姆释放了路西法之后，他就一直在说这个，他已经说过好多遍了。对于迪恩来说，听起来那么渺小，又太迟了。如此纤薄的忏悔改变不了什么。  
现在，它们让他觉得心疼。  
“嗨，”迪恩说，“没什么好道歉的。”  
萨姆的眼睛又一次失去了焦点，眼皮看起来很沉重，“我好累，”他说含糊不清地嘀咕。  
迪恩用手抓住了萨姆没受伤的那一只手臂，“萨姆？嘿，萨米，保持清醒。”  
但是萨姆的眼皮越来越重，接着他完全放松，又睡着了。  
迪恩又叫了一边他弟弟的名字，当他再一次想喊的时候，鲍比把他拉开了。  
“医生说会这样，”鲍比告诉他，“这孩子精疲力尽了。”  
的确，但这可不像是打个盹儿什么的。  
鲍比笑了起来，“你没看到吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“他没事，”鲍比告诉他，“他会没事的。”  
没错，萨姆还活着，而且他会没事的。他清醒了过来。迪恩才不管医生说的萨姆可能会怎么样，萨姆已经成功了。  
身体的伤根本不是问题，萨姆很强壮。  
他的灵魂才是另一个问题——迪恩根本不敢问，迪恩也不敢忽视。  
迪恩叹了一口气坐回椅子上，萨姆醒来了。他在渐渐恢复，这个过程的确很困难。但是他们两个人之间的问题更需要解决。  
也更重要。  
迪恩继续等待着。  
***  
不用说，萨姆给医生留下了深刻的影响。他很快通过了一些常规测试。很快他就完全清醒了，并且开始询问他的手臂。医生把这称作奇迹，鲍比现在完全放心的回旅馆睡觉去了。  
然而迪恩知道问题依旧存在。他们之间的距离——萨姆的忧郁。他的弟弟看起来还是那么脆弱。他的回答总是很简单，迪恩知道他的弟弟需要什么。  
不是弥补，迪恩提醒自己。是理解。他杀了黄眼萨姆，就杀了萨姆。迪恩不能在现实世界里犯这样的错误。  
但是害怕犯这个错误不意味着他能避免。他已经很努力的尝试控制萨姆，他们的狩猎，他注意着萨姆的活动。但是他们没有谈论这个，除了他不停的在告诉萨姆这很蠢什么的，他们都不知道事情怎么会变成这样。  
他几乎失去了他弟弟，他们那种亲密被切断了。迪恩知道萨姆的苏醒没有改变这个。  
说得容易做起来难，他们尴尬的坐了二十多分钟之后，迪恩知道应该由他来开头。该死，现在可没那么多时间。  
“所以，呃，”迪恩说，他挠了挠头发，觉得很别扭，“你记得什么？”  
萨姆摇了摇头，“恶魔，”他说，“在我周围，然后我在很高的地方，就这些。”  
“所以，你失去意识后的呢？有没有什么奇怪的或者别的什么？”  
萨姆想了一会，摇了摇头。他看着自己的手，“所以我猜我又搞砸了，”他说。  
迪恩皱起了眉，“什么？”  
萨姆的头发有点长，他的眼睛被刘海遮住了。但是眼睛周围的伤还是能看清楚，一些淤血和伤疤。“狩猎，”他说，“我把你一个人留在那里面对他们了。”  
迪恩看起来很惊讶，“伙计，那里有一堆恶魔，”他说，“你不可能用一点儿拉丁语就阻止他们。”  
“我应该调查全面一些，”萨姆轻轻地摇了摇头，“我——就是——我太草率了。”  
迪恩努力控制着自己的情绪。他有些生气，但是他还是得冷静一些，“萨姆——”  
“我应该——”  
“萨姆，说真的，”迪恩打断了他，“停下来。”  
萨姆闭上了嘴。  
迪恩叹了口气，他又揉了揉自己的头，“我不想谈论狩猎什么的。”  
萨姆点了点头，然后低下了头。  
“不是因为我觉得我们不应该，只是那不重要。”  
萨姆抬起头看着他，有点困惑，“我们必须阻止路西法，”他说，“我是说，你必须。我知道我帮不上什么忙，但是我会尽力的。”  
“萨姆，不是这样。”他说。  
萨姆在床上动了动，看起来有点不舒服，“那是什么？”  
“是关于——你，我，我们。”  
萨姆没明白。  
“我是说，你和我，我们一起狩猎，我们还是会这么做，但是——不一样了，你明白吗？”  
从萨姆内疚的表情看来，他可能明白了什么。  
“但是，呃，我不想像那样，”迪恩说，“我不想像以前那样，鉴于去年我们完全搞得一团乱。但是，我不知道，我只是觉得我们能做得更好。我们两个一起。”  
萨姆眯起眼睛，他皱着眉，“你没什么需要抱歉的。”  
迪恩笑了笑，“当然，是啊，随便，”他说。  
“我才是弄得一团乱的那个，”萨姆补充。  
“是的，我记得那个，”迪恩同意，“但你不是唯一一个。”  
萨姆摇了摇头，“我做的——”  
“我真的不想谈那个，”迪恩告诉他，“我是说，不是你做的什么，我们需要谈谈为什么。”  
萨姆干巴巴地笑了笑，“为什么？因为我又蠢又自私，我开启了天启就因为我一意孤行。”  
“好吧，嗯，”迪恩耸了耸肩，“欢迎回到人类世界。”  
萨姆有点目瞪口呆的，“你不是认真的。”  
“我当然是认真的，”迪恩说，“你看，我也是自私的，我为了自己不受折磨就开始折磨别人，我还是打破第一个封印的。挺糟糕的，是吧？不管什么原因，卡斯把我拉出来，给了我第二次机会，我不确定我应不应该得到这个，但是我得到了这个机会。你又有哪里不一样？”  
“你为了我下了地狱。”  
“哇，你不是很感激吗？”迪恩说。  
“迪恩，我知道你想说服我，这就是为什么你值得第二次机会。但是我——我不，我应该，用我剩下的时间弥补我对这个世界做的，”他停了下来，眼睛看起来灼烧着，“我对你做的。”  
萨姆的声音和眼里的绝望，这一切都源于愧疚，它的阴影几乎完全笼罩住了他的弟弟。  
迪恩觉得看一眼都会受伤，但是他就是看得那么清楚，“萨姆，你对我说谎了，我的确很生气，”他说，“我对你说谎，你也很生气。某种程度上说我们扯平了。”  
“不仅仅是这样，”萨姆坚持。  
“你觉得恶魔血是你唯一能做的。我早就应该看出来，伙计，我应该早点问你。”  
“这又不会改变什么。”  
“我们不知道。”  
“我们都知道我是个怪物，”萨姆告诉他，他的声音听起来很刺耳，“我知道，你也知道。”  
“你的其中一部分，”迪恩说，“但我知道你是谁。”  
萨姆歪过头，他的眼睛有点湿润，“我是谁？”  
他知道答案——他知道。这一次他会说对，“你是萨姆。你是那个失去了所有东西的人，”迪恩告诉他，“你那么努力，你还是失去了希望。”  
萨姆的眼睛闪烁着，“那又有什么意义呢？”  
迪恩不知道他应该露出/用什么表情， “这值得在你身边战斗，”迪恩说，“这不能让一切都变好，但是足够成为一个新的开始，萨姆，这足够了。”  
一瞬间，迪恩以为萨姆会否认这个，他以为萨姆会再一次推开他。  
相反，一滴眼泪从萨姆的眼里挣脱出来。他清了清嗓子，听起来哽咽了，“你这么相信吗？”他问。  
“不，”迪恩说，“我知道。”  
萨姆笑了起来，他大笑着，脸上混杂着眼泪。但是有哪里不一样——萨姆不一样了。像是豁然开朗，他的眼睛里充满了活力，迪恩认出了那个，他已经很久很久没有看到过了。  
希望。  
比任何一切的效果都好，比药物更有用，比一切都重要。迪恩救不了他弟弟，迪恩不能把这一切变得更好。但是希望可以。  
希望能让他们在一起，希望能让他们阻止整个天启，希望能让他们变成刚好的人，希望能让他们成为彼此更好的兄弟。  
萨姆需要这个。  
迪恩也需要。  
萨姆深呼吸了一口气，擦了擦自己的鼻子，“我只是——我很抱歉，”他说，“为所有事。”  
“嗯，”迪恩说，“我也是。”  
萨姆的眼睛红红的，他的身体还很虚弱。外面还有恶魔和天使，但是不管怎么说，迪恩觉得前所未有的好。因为这么长时间以来第一次，萨姆不再是他的负担，他不再是迪恩的责任。萨姆只是他的弟弟。那其中蕴含的——希望——比什么都重要。

 

全文完


End file.
